Mine
by AWorldOfWonderLand
Summary: After finding out everyones been lying to her, Emma wants to find out the whole truth and will do anything to get it. She goes to Gold for help, of course all magic is unpredictable and comes with a price. One that Emma has to pay that only Regina can help her with. Rather than truly helping her Gold curses Emma and turns her into a Hybrid(Vampire/Werewolf).Possessive/Dominate Emma
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:**

After hearing everyone has been lying to her Emma wants to find out the whole truth and will do anything to get it. So goes to Gold for help, of course all magic is unpredictable and comes with a price. One that Emma has to pay that only Regina can help her with. Rather truly helping her Gold curses Emma and turns her into a Hybrid (Vampire/Werewolf) In attempt to get Emma to turn to the dark side in hopes that this will finally allow the villains to win allowing him to finally get his happy ending. Possessive/ Dominate Emma. Swan Queen.

**Author's Note:** So basically everything up to the most recent episode (4x17) has happened. The only I've change is that Gold didn't take Regina to her vault he just left her on the ground and Maleficent doesn't put Regina under a sleeping curse just merely knocks her out.

* * *

**Emma's POV:**

_I hear a bunch of sounds around me as a bright light is flashed in front of my eyes adding to my already blurred vision. Tying to focus my vision I hear my name being called by a very familiar voice. A deep, sensual silk like voice, I try to focus on such a sound with all my might. The need to cling onto this beautiful voice at all costs, willing my vision to clear so I can know who the holder of this voice is. To know who it belongs to, but my body denies me such a request. The voice calls out to me again and I feel a warm tingling sensation on a part of my body, which part I don't know. Begging my body to hold onto this sensation, praying that this sensation never goes away, that whoever the holder of this voice is never goes away. But of course my prayer go unheard as I feel the sensation fading away, the holder of the angelic voice and the cause of these sensations being force away. I don't know how many seconds, hours or even days it was after the holder of the voice and welcoming sensations was force away before everything went black. _

…

_Everything is black, not a single light in sight however everything else feels heightened. Every sense feels heightened, every touch, sound, smell, everything. It's as if I can hear my own heartbeat, several heartbeats, however there seems to be one that I solely focus on, and it is not my own but another's. The pattern of the heart beat putting me in a trance like focus, almost as if it's like a siren call to my ears. Unable to focus on anything else but this heartbeat, but then I hear the voice, the holder of the silk like angelic voice again. _

"Snow-"

"What the hell happened Regina?! Why the Hell is Emma in a hospital bed?!" Snow and Charming run to Emma's side.

"I don't know Snow! She just came to me asking for the truth about everything. That everyone was lying to her"

"How could you let this happen?!" Snow snaps facing Regina and Charming wraps his arms around Snow trying to calm her down.

"Don't you dare try and blame me Snow! I was not the one who decided to lie to her, I was not the one who gave her this fucking potion!" Regina throws the empty glass bottle across the room causing it to smash into pieces.

_So the holder of this voice is named Regina… Regina… I know I should know this person, this name… I know I know this person, this name... Willing my eyes to open so I can see this person and this time my body co-operates with me._

"R-Regina" _I rasp out._

"Emma!" They all shout out and Regina quickly makes her way to the bed Emma was laid on.

_"Emma" she says my name again softly, and I turn my head so I could look at this Regina person. God she was so beautiful, she had brunette hair that went passed her shoulders, the most amazing honey brown hazel eyes. Beautiful full luscious red lips that I wanted so badly to kiss. Then she smiled, the most beautiful amazing smile I had seen in my whole life, and just like that flashes of memories began to flicker through my mind. Closing my eyes as I began to feel excruciating pain._

"Emma!" They all yell in panic.

_Every memory from the moment I met this Regina, to the moment I broke the curse, to the moment I saved our son. To the very moment today, the day I found out they all lied to me and I feel rage, rage like I've never felt before. And I begin to sit myself up in the bed I was in._

"Emma please, stay lain down-"

"Don't touch me" _I hiss out._

"Emma. Your parents were just trying to protect you" Regina places her hand on Emma's arm and she immediately relaxes.

_I feel my rage immediately diminish at her touch. God she feels so good smells so sweet, the smell of jasmine and vanilla with a hint of apple with her natural scent. Of course she would smell of apples, I wonder if she tastes like apples, I can't help but secretly smirk at this._

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Obviously not, all I remember is taking the potion Gold gave me then everything went blank"

"Of course it would be Gold's fault I'm going to kill him. Emma how could you go to Gold for help?!"

"Look I don't know, he was the only one who would tell me the truth or help me find it out in his case. So what happened, why am I in a hospital bed?"

"Emma... After you drank the potion…"

"Yesss. What? Regina just tell me what happened?!"

"You died Emma-"

"What?" _I look at her in disbelief at her words, I couldn't have died. I mean I would remember that. Right?_

"Emma you were dead for about 15 minutes, if not longer"

* * *

So what do you think, do you like yes/ no? Sorry for any mistakes that maybe present.

Don't forget to review, favorite and follow. x


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

I changed the summary of my story. The story is still the same I just think this summary is better more accurate summary for my story.

* * *

**Emma's POV:**

_Running after the author after he makes a run for it and when I almost think I have caught up to him he disappears. After all of that, all the searching we did in order to find this guy and he just disappears into thin air. No thank you. No showing his gratitude, nothing. My chance to give Regina her happy ending gone, but most of all my chance to find out the whole truth and what everyone's been hiding from me is gone… I need to find out the truth._

_ Knowing what I have to do to finally get my answers no matter the consequence I make my way to the bug and to make my way to Gold's cabin._

_…._

**Gold POV:**

"Gold?"

"Gold?! I know you can hear me, I know you're here"

Gold walks out making his presence known.

"What can I do for you Dearie?"

"I need to know the truth"

"The truth about what?"

"I don't know! That's why I came to you, they told me that they we're hiding the truth from me, that they wanted to stop lying to me. But even still they didn't tell me the whole truth!"

"Who is they?"

"My parents!"

"And what do you expect me to do for you?"

"Just give me something to help me find out what everyone is hiding from me"

"Miss Swan you know all magic comes with a price" Gold poofs a potion into his hands.

"Yes I know, and I will willingly pay the price"

Gold smirks. "This potion will give you the means to get anyone to tell you what they're hiding"  
"OK. Give it to me" Gold smirks handing out the potion to Emma and she quickly snatches it from his grasp.

"What's the cost of this potion"  
"Whatever do you mean Miss Swan?"

"You know, the cost, the deal. What do you want Gold?!"

"Oh this is on the house"

"Why?"

"Oh you will soon come to find out later"  
"Will this hurt Henry?"  
"No"

"Regina?-"

"Do you want the potion or not Emma? You know I have better things to do than answer these silly question"

"Yes. Yes I want it"  
"Then leave before I change my mind and my momentary goodwill fades away"

Not giving Gold a chance to change his mind Emma rushes out of the Cabin.

_Watching the savior leave the cabin the potion gripped tight in her hands I feel the smirk that was already on my face widen. She should know by now than to take anything from me for free, I don't do free deeds of goodness. Hell I don't do good deeds at all, everything I do has my best interest in mind and this definitely does. With this potion I'm sure the savior will take, this will finally allow the villains to get there happy endings. Miss swan will be so focused on trying to save herself, trying to reverse the curse, she won't be able to save anyone else. Which means if there is nothing for the savior to save because she is 'distracted' then there is no savior. And if there is no savior then there are no Hero's which are always here to save the day and villains can finally win. I will finally able to get Bell back. Plus if that doesn't work Emma's 'distraction' will probably end up killing Regina, serves her right for choosing the wrong side. That will surely darken the savior heart._

"Did she take the potion?"

"That she did Curella that she did"

* * *

**Emma's POV:**

_Standing outside Regina's door I knock as hard as I can calling out her name waiting for her to answer the door. Not caring who is with her, whether it was the queens of darkness or Henry. I have to know if she knew, before I take this potion I to need to know._

"Regina?! Regina open the door! Regina!"

_The door opens and I push my way passed her._

"Well why you don't let yourself in" _Not responding to her sarcasm I make my way further into the house._

_"Emma?" I hear my name being called and I know the voice belongs to Henry, I look up to see him standing at the top of the stairs._

"Henry go back to you room"

"Emma what's going on, why were you-"

_I really don't have time for his questions right now._

"Henry I said go back to you room!"

"Emma!" Regina looks at Emma in shock as Emma begins to make her way towards her office.

"Henry please, just go back to you room. Clearly something is troubling your mother"

Henry nods in response doing as he is told.

**Regina's POV:**

Regina follows Emma into her office closing the door behind her.

"What the hell was that Emma?!"

"Did you know?"

"What are you talking about Emma?"

_I see the clear rage in her eyes and I know she is referring to the secret Charming and Snow asked me to keep. Damn them!_

"Don't play dumb with me Regina! Did you fucking know?!"

"Yes" Regina whispers.

"Why would you lie? Why would you lie to me? You know how much I hate lies, that I find it hard to trust people. I asked them several times if they were keeping anything from me and they lied to me and all this time you knew!"

"Emma-"

"Of all people Regina I didn't expect you to lie to me. I thought we were friends, I thought we we're partners, that we we're working as a team but clearly I've just been deceiving myself"

"No, Emma we still are partners. Friends-"

"No Regina! You lied to me, you know I hate lies and you did just that- You know. I told you about Lilly, how she lied to me yet you go and do the exactly same thing!"

"Emma, just calm down"

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down Regina, you know they didn't even tell me the whole truth" Emma gives a humorless laugh.

_I shiver at her humorless laugh, never wanting to hear it again, to be the cause of her hurt. Her rage._

"They are still holding something back, I can feel it and I need to know what that something is"

"Emma" _I plead moving towards her as I see the frantic look in her eyes, she going to do something stupid I can feel it. I just need to get her to calm down._

"Stay back!"

"Emma please try and understand-"

_Emma brings a blood red potion out of her pocket._

"What is that?" _Looking that the potion whatever the potion is I know it will do more damage than good._

"Why did you lie to me Regina" Emma asked looking at the potion, holding it up.

"...Why did you lie to me?!"

"Your parents were just trying to protect you"

"That's not what I asked you Regina, but it doesn't matter I know who told you to lie to me and I'm going to find out why. This. Is going to give help me find out the truth. You know it's funny I would have never thought you would have kept a secret Snow White told you after all she did tell yours and look where that got you" Emma smirks.

"Emma give me the potion" _I demand ignoring her words, ignoring the fact that her words hurt more than they should._

_I watch her as she opens the small bottle and I lift my hand to will the bottle into my hand with my magic, however before I could do so I was thrown to the other side of my office. Only lifting my head up in time to see her down the blood like liquid before the bottle fell from her hands to the ground as her body followed._

"Emma!"

_My heart skips a beat as I watch her body painfully hit the ground. Getting up from the floor I quickly make my way to the fallen savior._

"Emma?"

"Emma?" _I say more frantically as I begin to slap her face gently willing her to wake up._

"Emma wake up"

_Being to hit her face harder as my worry increases._

"Wake. Up"

"Come on Emma this isn't funny"

_I look at her chest and I begin to panic. Why isn't her chest moving?! Raising my shaky hands to the side of her neck in search for a pulse, any pulse but nothing. Refusing to give up I continue trying to find a any pulse, anywhere! Her neck, her wrist but there was nothing not even the faintest pulse._

"No, please. This can't be happening!" _Bring both hands to her chest I begin to pump at her chest before bring my lips to her own blowing oxygen into her, performing CPR._

"Please!" _I beg repeating the process, praying, pleading that she would just open her eyes her beautiful green blue eyes._

"Breath Miss Swan!" _I slap at her face again._

_"_Breath!" _I yell grabbing hold of her jacket shaking her but she doesn't respond._

"Don't you dare die on me Miss Swan! Don't. you. Fucking. Dare!" Regina tries CPR again but once again Emma doesn't respond and Regina lets out a piercing scream before collapsing onto Emma in tears, resting her head on Emma's chest clinging onto her jacket.

"I-I n-need you… You… You can't. You can't just leave me Emma, not you to. I- I need you! Please! Just. Just wake up" Regina sobs.

"Mum?"

_I hear Henry call from the other side of the door, he can't see Emma like this._

"H-Henry don't. Don't come in"

"But Mum I know something is wrong, I heard you scream"

_I hear the door begin to open and I use my magic to force it shut._

"Henry don't argue with me!"

"But mum-"

"Henry! Henry just Go. Go to your grandparents. A-and soon as you get there… Make your way to the hospital"

"But-"

"Henry do as you're told!"

_I hear him rush to the front door and not waiting to hear a sign that he has done as I instructed him I transport both me and Emma to the hospital._

"I- I need help! Someone Help me!"

_I shout as thick tears run down my face._

Doctors rush to Emma's aid.

"What Happened?"

"I don't know she drank this" The empty potion bottle appeared in Regina's hand.

"Then she collapsed. She not breathing! Help her and stop asking me stupid questions!"

Placing Emma onto a hospital bed, the doctor flashes a light into Emma's eyes.

"You're going to be fine" Regina grabs hold of Emma's arm.

"No response, she is not breathing. Where going to have to do CPR. Madam Mayor please wait here"

"I'm not waiting here!"

_Several doctors try to pull me back and I try to fight them off with all my might screaming at them to let me go however it was of no use so I use my magic to throw them all out of the way without a second thought. Following the other doctors who had Emma into a hospital room. Watching them as they begin CPR on Emma, watching her body lift with every electric jolt they give to her chest. An Image I wish I could erase… The doctors stop the CPR as I hear the sound of the machine signalizing that there is no life and I feel the rage run through my veins._

"Why did you stop? Try again!"

"Mayor-"

"Try again!"

"Madam Mayor she is gone, I'm sorry. We've done all we can"

"Get out. Get out! All of you!"

_Shutting the door behind the doctors I collapse to the floor on my knees in tears, my body beginning to shake uncontrollably, unable to breathe properly due to the sound of the machine causing me to cry harder if possible. God what I'm I going to tell Henry?! He has already lost one parent but to now lose two, how will he feel when he finds out I could have prevented this he will hate me! I will lose him to, the only thing in life I care dearly about, the only thing left in my life that I love will be gone. The only piece of Emma left I'm going to lose. Throwing a fire able across the room in anger, screaming into my hands._

_The dead silent room filled with nothing but my breathing and the machine reminding me of the savior's death, reminding me of one of the doctors words. 'Time of death Friday 4th April 7pm' I cry harder hyperventilating. Then there was a sound, a change in the sound of the machine. A beep and I snap my head up in disbelief, to double check that my mind wasn't playing sick tricks on me, but then several beeps follow after._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Regina's reaction will eventually explained as to why she reacted so vividly. Also the next chapter will be Emma waking up and will also continue where my prologue left off. Bye x.


	3. Chapter 2

**Regina's POV:**

"Emma!"

_I get up non to gracefully and run over to the bed she was on. Looking at the machine I see the line go up at every beat of her heart. I see her chest move up and down and I let out a cry of relief as tears of joy roll down my eyes. However before I could even try and attempt to wake her up Dr. Whale and bunch of other doctors surround her bed. I watch as her eyes slowly flutter open trying to register what was going on, trying to avoid the flashing light Dr. Whale was flashing in her eyes._

"Emma" _I call out to her, willing her to look at me so I could see those beautiful eyes again._

"Emma" _I call out again using my hand to stroke her face seeing her trying to focus on my voice and I can't help but smile as she leans into my touch._

_Whale grabs hold of my hand pulling me away from her and I look at him in fury, ready to incinerate him at any minute. And he must have realised this as he began to stutter out his words and I couldn't help but smirk at the fear I put into this man by just a single look. _

"M-Madam Mayor" Whale clears his throat.

"Regina, we need you to leave the room so we can stabilize Miss Swan"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Regina please, the sooner you leave the room the sooner the doctors will be able to solely focus on trying to stabilize the savior"

_Reluctantly agreeing I being to make my way out of the room but not before looking at Emma one last time to ensure that she was indeed alive. _ _Making my way into the waiting room I hear my name being called by the voice I have despised for almost four decades. _

Regina!"

_I watch as Snow runs towards me with Baby Neal wrapped securely in her arms with Henry and Charming following behind her._

"Where is she? Where is Emma?!"

"She is in there" _I point the room._

"Why is she in that room?!"

_I just shake my head refusing to answer._

"Regina?!"

"Snow calm down shouting won't get us anywhere" Charming says clearly seeing how shaken up Regina was.

Snow sighs and nods in response.

"Mum?" _I know Henry can see the mixed emotions in my eyes, the sadness, relief, fear and so on. He could always read my emotions well, just like his mother. I walk up to him and bring him towards me in a tight hug._

_I hear the door to Emma's room open and I quickly release Henry from the tight hug, turning around to face the now opened door. I watch as Dr. Whale and the other doctors leave the room. Watching in fear as Dr. Whale walks towards me and I prepare myself for the worst._

"Miss Swan life is no longer in danger, we have been able to stabilize her. You can all go and see her now if you like but she is asleep" With that Dr. Whale walked away.

_Not giving Snow any chance to ask me any more questions I make my way back to Emma's room and Snow follows behind me._

"Henry I'm going to need you to stay here with Neal OK"  
"But Grampa-"  
"Henry I don't want you to see you to see your mother in this state, we don't know how bad it is and I know Emma wouldn't want you to see her like this. I called Ruby and she is going to come and take you and Neal back to grannies.

"But-"

"Henry this isn't up for discussion"  
"Fine"

"Wait here, Ruby will be here soon. Don't worry I will call you if anything changes and I will call you when you are able to see Emma"

Charming then leaves Henry in the waiting room, following both Regina and Snow into Emma's hospital room.

"Snow-"

"What the hell happened Regina?! Why the Hell is Emma in a hospital bed?!" Snow and Charming run to Emma's side.

"I don't know Snow! She just came to me asking for the truth about everything. That everyone was lying to her"

"How could you let this happen?!" Snow snaps facing Regina and Charming wraps his arms around Snow trying to calm her down.

_How dare she?! How dare she blame me for her mistake, her lies! How can she still be so self-righteous after what she has done! Her stupid secret put her daughter, my Emma. I mean Emma. Put Emma in the hospital._

"Don't you dare try and blame me Snow! I was not the one who decided to lie to her, I was not the one who gave her this fucking potion!" Regina throws the empty glass bottle across the room causing it to smash into pieces.

"R-Regina"

"Emma!" They all shout out.

_I hear her call out my name and it like music to my ears, rushing to her side just so I could hear her voice again more clearer._

"Emma" _I say her voice softly trying to get her to focus on me and only me. _

_She turns her head looking directly at me and I smile, so thankful I have finally been able to see her beautiful blue green eyes look directly at me again, to hear her say my name. And because of this I can't help but feel warm inside, feel at peace that she is finally no longer in a life or death position, or in her case just a death position. But of course it didn't last long as she closed her eyes tightly and began to wither in pain. And I feel whatever hope I felt diminish, I feel my whole world crumble into little pieces. _

"Emma!" _We all yell, the panic clear in our voices._

_God how this women has even managed to get this reaction from me I will never know. I mean I used to hate her, I tried to kill her once, yet the thought of her truly dying on me scares me to death. I mean I know we are friends now but I feel like if she was to die and never wake up that a large piece of me would die with her. Hell I felt like a large piece of me died with her when I though she did die, I felt a sorrow so deep, one I have never felt before. Not even Daniel's death made me feel that way and that not only confuses me but scares the hell out of me._

_I watch as she begins to rise up into a seated position and I sigh in relief._

"Emma please, stay lain down-"

"Don't. Touch. Me" _She hisses out to Snow and I can't help but feel sorry for Snow._

"Emma. Your parents were just trying to protect you"

_I try and defend Snow as I know how it feels to think you're doing the right thing for your child but you're not. I Place my hand on Emma's arm trying to calm her down and she immediately relaxes to my touch, I can't help but feel delighted by this._

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

_How the hell am I going to explain to her that she died. Out, finished, gone, dead. No life in the slightest shape or form, for a whole 15 minutes if not longer?_

"Obviously not, all I remember is taking the potion Gold gave me then everything went blank"

"Of course it would be Gold's fault I'm going to kill him. Emma how could you go to Gold for help?!"

_Idiot! Hasn't she learnt anything at all?!_

"Look I don't know, he was the only one who would tell me the truth or help me find it out in his case. So what happened, why am I in a hospital bed?"

"Emma... After you drank the potion…"

"Yesss. What? Regina just tell me what happened?!"

"You died Emma-"

"What?"

_She looks at me in disbelief and I wish I could just restart the day over so she wouldn't be here right now, so I could have stopped her from ever going to Gold of all people!_

"Emma you were dead for about 15 minutes, if not longer"

"No, you're lying. I don't believe you"

_I take her face into my hands so she could look into my eyes, my soul. Ignoring the two other idiots shocked faces and just focusing on this one, my idiot. My Emma._

"I wish I was"

"B-But then. How. How I'm I here, how am I alive Regina?"

"That doesn't matter all that matters is your alive Emma, that you're OK"

"Regina's right Emma" Charming agrees.

Emma sighs, nuzzling into Regina's touch and Regina gives her a soft smile in response.

"You should smile more often-"

"Excuse me?"

"You have a beautiful smile Regina, you should show it more"

Regina blushes "Hmm. Thank you" Regina shy smile widens.

"Where's Henry? " Emma asks.

"With Ruby" Charming states.

"Are you OK Emma?"

"Yeah I'm fine Snow" Emma growls out.

_I see the hurt on Snow's face at Emma calling her by her name rather than mum and I can't help but sympathise with her. I look at Emma trying to communicate with my eyes for her to calm down as I hear the heart monitor quicken._

"Hello Dearies" _I let go of Emma's face turning around at the sound of the imp's voice and it's only now that I realise that I have been holding Emma's face all this time._

"What did you do to her!" _I walk towards Gold in large strides, however he poofs to the other side of the room._

"How's my little Hybrid hmm?"

_I look at him in the shock of his words. He couldn't have, I mean why would he turn her into a Hybrid?! She can't be one... But it would explain why she didn't die, why she died in the first place! _

"You're lying!"

"Now why would I lie your 'majesty'?"

"Because your you"

"Fair enough"

"What are you even talking about?"

"You don't find it strange how you can hear everything, every conversation even ones that are not happening in here. Everyone's heartbeat.

_I see Emma look at me when Gold says that. 'Every heartbeat'. Can she hear my heartbeat?_

"That every touch feels heightened. Every smell" Gold smirks.

_Emma keeps her gaze on me and I can't help but wonder how she felt when my hands where on her face, how she felt when I was close to her. It's only when gold poofed next to me that I realised that I got lost in Emma's eyes something I do too often, more than I would like to admit. _

_A knife appears in Golds hand and he uses his other hand to forcefully pull my body against his, before wrapping his arm around my waist using his magic to keep me in place._

"Let. Her. Go" Emma growls pulling her body up into a seated fighting stance, grabbing the sides of the bed.

Emma's eyes flash a golden color.

"How interesting. Who would have thought, the Evil Queen and the savior"

Emma lets out an animalistic snarl.

"Be careful now, I could easily slit her throat" Gold brings the knife up to Regina's neck.

**Emma's POV:**

_I watch as he brings the knife up to Regina's neck and I hear her heart beat begin to race. God I want to kill him, I really want to kill him for laying a hand on my Regina, if that knife even touches her skin in the slightest I will rip his head off and skin the imp's body. _

_He then moves the knife away from Regina's neck and brings it towards her wrist before immediately slicing at her wrist, pushing her to the ground with force. Before I knew it I was across the room in less than two seconds and I could hear my parents gasp in shock. Before I could reach Gold he poofed out of the room in a dark purple almost black smoke._

_I quickly make my way over to Regina checking if she was OK, lifting her head to inspect her neck to see if it remained un-harmed. I'm fine Emma she says but I can still see the pain in her eyes. Then I smell it, the sweet oh so delicious smell that had my mouth watering and I look around to see where the smell was coming from. To see thick trails of blood running down Regina's wrist and the hand she was using to stop the blood flow, dripping onto the floor. I see the fear as well as lust in her eyes as I bare my now sharp long extracted teeth. Feeling an excruciating pain in my gums a pain that I had to sooth, in a second I was pulling her wrist to my mouth. Sinking my teeth into her wrist, punchering holes into her flesh. Using my other arm to pull her body against mine holding her in place as I suck the blood from her wrist fiercely._

"Uh" Regina moans in pain as well as pleasure.

"Emma, stop!" Snow yells.

"Mine!" _I Hiss back at them before sinking my teeth back into Regina. Her blood tastes so good, so sweet and rich, going down with ease. God I knew she would taste of apples. I want more. I need more!_

"Em-Ma"

Snow and Charming step forward to try and remove her from Regina.

"Don't!" Regina shout making them step back.

"But Regina!" Charming protests.

"She will kill you, don't"

Charming and Snow step back.

"Em. Emma"

Emma growls in response.

"Emma… Emma I need you to stop now" Regina says feeling herself get weak.

"If you don't Emma I will die" Regina says as she begins so slump against Emma and Emma immediately removes her fangs from Regina's wrist.

"I'm. I'm sorry. I. I. Didn't. Regina I'm sorry" _I apologise frantic as I look at her hazed eyes, watching her as she is fights to stay awake and she weakly tells me it's OK. But it's not. I could have killed her! I feel her blood run down the sides of my mouth and I feel disgusted. Pushing away from her I make my way into the corner of the room bringing my knees to my chest. _

_I need to know what I am! I must know why I did this! Why I hurt her!_

"R- Regina, what am I? What is a Hybrid? Why did I bit you?! Please. Tell me"

"E-Emma. A Hybrid is someone… Someone who is both Vampire a-and a child of the moon"

_Vampire! A child of the moon! As in a werewolf?! NO!_

_Regina? Are you OK my father asked her and straight after he does her body falls limb to the side onto the floor and she remains motionless._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think. Also I just wanted to say thanks to all those people who Favorited, followed and reviewed my story. x

Also I have another Swan Queen story that I'm writing it's called **'Wish Upon A Star'** you should go and check it out. (Quick summary of my story **'Wish Upon a star':** Emma and Regina's kids come back from the future.


	4. Chapter 3

**Emma's POV:**

_I watch as Regina's body falls limb onto the floor, how she remains motionless and before I could process anything else I was right beside her. Not remembering the transition from be being on the other side of the room to then me being beside her body again, I pick her up and cradle her against my chest. Trying to ignore the strong thick potent smell of her blood which lingered in the air._

"Emma, I think… Maybe you should put Regina back down" Snow begins to move closer to the two.

"No!" _I growl turning around pulling Regina's body closer to my own, keeping her safe from others. _"Regina's mine. She is staying with me"

"Emma, Regina needs help" Charming tires to reason.

_I look down at Regina's face and I can see she looks pale, that her heartbeat is faint. The fact that I can even hear her heartbeat should freak me out but it doesn't. The fact that I can hear everyone's heartbeat in the room but I solely focus on hers should worry me but it doesn't._

"Get a doctor" _I order them making my way to the hospital bed I was previously on and place her on the bed._

"What are you waiting for?!" _Why are they still just standing there?!_

_Bringing my sole focus back to Regina I can't help but notice how she looks so at peace, so angelic and beautiful. As if she couldn't even hurt a fly and because of this I couldn't resist the urge to run my fingers against the side of her face, slowly running my fingers down her neck. Continuously rubbing at her neck in a trance like manner... She was so light when I was carrying her, as if I wasn't carrying her at all. It was like she was the same weight of a feather. Now I know that's not humanly possible so I know it has to be down to me being a 'Hybrid'. Just the thought of the word 'Hybrid' angers me how can I be so stupid and take that potion from Gold!_

_"What happened?" it's only when I heard another voice behind me did I realise I was still stroking at her neck. Stopping my motions I look up to find a nurse directly behind me._

"It doesn't matter just help her"

"Her wrist, she is bleeding out. I think. She has lost a lot of blood"

_The nurse began to inspect Regina's wrist due to Snow's words._

"Why does she have to holes in her wrist?" _The female asked me. Gosh what is it with people in this town wanting to no every single detail?_

_Grabbing hold of the women so that she was facing me and I look directly into her eyes._

"Forget about the holes in her arms just help her!" _I order her and she nods in response._

"Were going to need to give her blood and were going to have to stop her wrist from bleeding. Once we do that she should be fine and awake in the next hour or so"

_I look at the woman in confusion how her mannerism automatically changed as if she was doing her job in robotic like form. After this everything just seemed like a blur from the point a doctor came in to stitch the slit Gold made on Regina's wrist to the nurse giving her a blood bag to restore the blood that had been lost. Making sure I didn't move from my spot while all of this took place._

"Miss swan?"

"Hmm?"

"You also need to be monitored as well as be given blood"

"Not now"

"But-"

"I said not now" _I say with more aggression._

"Just focus on her"

_She nods and continues to stabilise Regina._

"Is she going to be OK?"

"She is going to be fine she just needs rest right now"

_I just nod watching Regina's chest rise and fall._

"Unfortunately you have to leave as visiting hours have ended also The Mayor is going to need her rest now" The nurse addresses them all.

"And of course we need to make sure that you're OK Miss Swan"

"I'm not leaving Regina" _I growl out, beginning to situate myself on the hospital bed beside Regina, placing my head on her chest to ensure I could hear her heart beat clearly, not that I couldn't hear it before. Making sure I didn't accidentally remove any tubes that was replacing the loss blood I wrap my arms around her waist, inhaling her sweet smell._

"Miss Swan you won't be able to stay in the same bed as The Mayor, we could get you your own bed so you could also be monitored"

_This women is starting to piss me off, how many times am I going to have to tell her that I am not leaving Regina until she actually registers this._

Snow begins to make her way towards the hospital bed.

"Emma, you will be able to see Regina tomorrow. Visiting hours are over and you still need to be treated. Emma there is something wrong with you-"

"Snow" Charming gives Snow a look that tells her to stop talking.

"What Charming, you saw what I saw, you saw what she did! Our daughter is a monster!" Snow whispers harshly.

_She right. I am a monster... Only a monster would have done what I did only have the thoughts I had. I have never wanted to kill Gold the way I did just then. I still do what to kill him, mercilessly. And that fact scares me. Terrifies me that I want revenge so much, so much that I would do anything in order to revenge what he did to Regina. How he hurt my Regina, how he touched what is solely mine and mine alone. How I would have killed anyone without a second though if they took her from me, I was even considering to hurt my parents if they took her from me. My parents!_

_What the hell is wrong with me, I am talking about her as if she is an object!_

"You guys should leave" _tightening my hold on Regina._

"Emma where only trying to help you"

"Well you're not Snow so just get out!"

"Emma we didn't mean to hurt you"

"Well you did David so please just go, the only thing you can do right right now is to look after Henry"

"Emma I don't think you staying with Regina-"

"I won't hurt her Snow!" _I growl out, why would they even assume I would intentionally hurt her?!_

"I know you won't but-"

"Come on snow lets go"

Charming grabs hold of Snows wrist and begins to guide her out of the room.

"Miss swan-"

"Come back and treat me later, I feel fine. Just go, leave!" _I hear my voice break._

_Listening as the nurse leaves the room, I begin to break down as the realisation hits me that I'm a Hybrid. A werewolf/ Vampire, someone who drinks blood, a monster. And at this I cry harder, my parents think I'm a monster, first my magic now this. Just another part of me they will fear... _

_I feel Regina run her fingers through my hair and I grab hold of the material of her grey dress. _

"Regina?" _I hiccup out._

"Emma" _I raise my head to look into her hazel eyes._

"Hey" _I give her a weak smile._

"Hey" _She genitally brings her hand to my face whipping away my fallen tears._

* * *

**Regina's POV:**

_The tight grip around my waist and the constant sound of someone crying caused me to regain consciousness. Slowly opening my eyes to readjust my vision, and once my vision was cleared I try to see where these cries are coming from, to find out who was holding me so tightly. Only to find Emma clinging to my waist like a secure blanket, hugging her face into my chest as if to hide from the rest of the world and I can't help but sympathies her. How she has been change into this miraculous amazing creature, she can barely control her magic how will she be able to deal with this. I mean look how she reacted to Gold, I have never seen her have such a murderous look in her eyes before. To be fair Gold did just change her into a Hybrid, but to her parents?! How she flashed her fangs to them before sinking her fangs back into my wrist._

_Even thinking about her fangs sinking into my wrist comes to me as a shock, and not because of the action itself but how the sensation I felt. The action should have just solely hurt but it didn't, it felt good, beyond good, pleasurable almost. Yes it did hurt but almost like a sting, the pleasure of being bitten over rid the pain. Gosh how I can even get pleasure from such an action? The fact that I even found her fangs beyond arousing slightly worries me. Does that make me a masochist?_

_The sounds of her crying getting harder and her grip tightening on my waist and my dress causes me to snap out of my own thoughts. I begin to run my fingers through her hair in hopes that this will provide her some kind of comfort. ''Regina" She says my name and I can't help but say her name back to reassure her, then she looks at me with such hope and relief._

"Hey" _She says smiles at me and I smile back, just happy to be able to see her again after everything that has happened._

"Hey"

_She rests her head back on my chest again as if it's the most normal thing to do and I let her continuing to run my fingers through her hair. Something that would have been abnormal for both of us until today, after the day we've had I am just happy to have her as close as possible. I don't want to ever feel what I did today, that sorrow. I still don't understand why I reacted that way… Well I do, but I rather not dwell on those feelings. After all she is with the pirate and I still love Robin, right? I mean of course I do._

"Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm I a monster"

_She says in such a childlike manner and I just wanted to hug her and protect her from the rest of the world but I don't resisting the urge._

"No, of course not" _I whisper with conviction._

"But my parents. They think I'm a monster"

"Your parents are self-righteous idiots"

"Yeah" _She whispers and I can't help but smile at the fact she agrees but then my smile slowly fades as I realise that this is not my Emma, my Emma would defend her parents no matter what._

"Emma you're not a monster"

"I am"

"Em-"

"Regina I attacked you, I could have killed you, you could have died Regina. I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot I should have never went to Gold if I didn't you would be in this position!"

"Emma listen to me-"

"I should go" _She begins to release her hold on me and I begin to panic, the thought of her leaving scares me. I need her to stay. She has to stay. What if this is all a dream? What if she is really dead and I am just imagining this?! I need her to stay, I need her to be here, to be here when I wake up._

"Don't leave. Just. Just stay. I want you to stay" _I lock my hand around her arm pulling her back to my body._

"OK"

_I breathe out a sigh of relief._

"You're not a monster Emma-"

"But I'm a Hybrid Regina"

"Yes, the most beautiful and amazing creature I've ever hear of"

_Before she can say anything else a women enters the room and walks to words the bed._

"Miss Swan is it OK if we treat you now" _She said getting ready to connect the blood bag to Emma._

"Why do I even need to be given blood? I am fine"

"You did flat line Miss Swan I need to make sure that you're definitely stable"

_I shattered at the nurses words, not wanting to remember the previous events. _

"I don't think it's necessary"

"Emma can you just let the nurse do what she needs to do" _Gosh she is so stubborn! _

"Fine"

_I watch as the women inserts the needle into Emma and I watch as the blood begins to make its way down the tube and into Emma and as soon as that happens Emma winces in pain. Quickly sitting up pulling the tube out with inhuman speed. She looks at the nurse showing her fangs as if to warn her to away and I immediately sit up to try calm her down._

"Emma. Emma look at me"

_She solely focuses on the nurse who is slowly trying to leave the room in fear. So I re-direct her face so that she was looking at me and it is only then that I realise the small veins under her eyes that appear when her fangs extract. Slowly raising my hand I trail my fingers along the distinctive small veins and immediately after I do so her gaze is pulled away from the nurse and is directed at me._

"Not a word of this to any one" _I turn around and tell the nurse using my 'Evil Queen' voice as Emma likes to put it. The nurse nods frantically before finally leaving the room._

"Emma, come back to me" _I stroke at her face and I watch as her fangs slowly retract and her golden eyes return back to their original color. Seeing the guilt on her face._

"Emma it's OK"

"No it's not. I could have hurt her"

"But you didn't"

"But I could have!"

"Emma-"

"I need to know how to get rid of this Hybrid thing Regina. I could hurt people, you!"

"You won't, you could never hurt me Emma. We will go to my vault tomorrow and we will read up on this OK?"

"OK. I just. I don't want to be a monster"

"You're not. Even if you couldn't change back, I would never see you as a monster nor would Henry"

Emma guides Regina to lay back down on the bed and rests her head back on her chest.

"Thanks, that mean everything" Emma whispered into Regina's chest closing her eyes waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think. Make sure to review, follow and Favorite :).

Oh and I just want to say sorry if there are any mistakes in the story that I maybe have not seen when I was doing my edits. OK Bye x


	5. Chapter 4

**Regina's POV:**

_I wake up to find mine and Emma's legs tangled together, her hand resting on my chest where my heart is while the other was entwined into my own. Trying not to panic or be alarmed at the position we were in. I just try to focus on the pure fact that I could have lost her yesterday, blaming our actions on this. On my need to make sure that this was real, reality and not some illusion or dream I fabricated. But I can't help but think how wrong this should be, that this shouldn't feel right at all, I shouldn't feel at peace at being in her arms, yet I do._

"Hmm, Gina go back to sleep" _Emma mumbles into my neck._

"You're thinking too hard, you're interrupting my sleeping time"

_I can't help but roll my eyes at her childlike response._

"Miss Swan-" _I try to detangle my fingers from her own but she tightens her hold on my hand._

"Emma" _She mumbles into my neck._

"What?"

_Snuggling herself further into me, she moves her hand from my chest to my waist, pulling my body closer to hers._

"My name, it's Emma. It's not hard to say, you didn't have a problem saying it yesterday. Come on. Try it, say Emma. Em-Ma" _She says while moving her body downwards so that her head was rested on my chest as if it was the most natural thing to do._

"Miss Swan-"

"I mean why go back to calling me Miss Swan when you say Emma so well"

_Have I said how annoying she is?_

"Well, I guess I don't always hate when you call me Miss Swan I mean it's definitely hot when where having eye sex but-"

"What?! We _do not_ have eye sex!"

"Right… So all those times you get up in my face was you just not knowing the definition of personal space?"

"You just read into things, I mean you are related to those two idiots"

"What about the time when I saved Henry at the mines, were we not having eye sex? I thought you were going to ravish me right there and then, not that I would have minded"

"This conversation is-"

"Is what Madam Mayor?"

"Pointless. You know what we don't have time for this, we need to go to my vault to do research and see what were actually dealing with here. You know I didn't think you could become any more irritable than you already are but clearly your idiocy knows no bounds"

"Ouch… And that's why our hands are still intertwined" Emma smirks lifting their hands up.

_God she so infuriating!_ _How did she go from one day being scared to death of what she has become to this confident person the next day? I mean eye sex? Really?! And why am I still holding her hand?_

"Clearly being a hybrid for less than 24 hours has gone to your head" Regina removes her hand from Emma's.

"Regina don't be like that I was just-"

"Being an idiot, annoying, the list goes on. It's OK I understand idiocy runs in the family, excluding my little Prince of course after all I did raise him thankfully" Regina smirks

"Ha ha"

Regina tires to sit up however Emma uses her body weight to keep her lain down.

Regina sighs "Do you mind?"

"Look, Regina I'm sorry being a Hybrid is making me act weird"

"Clearly"

"I mean I wouldn't have said anything about our eye sex but it seems I have no control when it comes to you"

_I can't but smirk at her words that I the 'Evil Queen' causes the 'Savior' to lose control._

"We don't have eye sex"

"We do"

"And that is my queue to leave, I shall see you at my vault Miss Swan"

Emma tightens her hold on Regina before she could try and poof out.

"Regina wait, don't go"

_No. Not the 'look'. Stupid look. She looks like an injured puppy who can refuse an injured puppy, I mean I was the Evil Queen but even I wasn't that evil. How does she do that, how can see make me want to stay, to drop everything or make me feel a certain way just by giving me 'that' look. She looks absolutely adorable when she does this, cute almost… Stupid look._

"Don't look at me like that"

"Like what?"

"You know what you're doing Miss Swan"

"Will you stay?"

"Will you remove that pitfall look from your face?"

"I won't make any promises"

Regina rolls her eyes.

"I didn't know bring up our eye sex will affect you this much"

Regina snorts. "_'eye sex' _you say, are you sure there's just not something wrong with your eyes Miss Swan?"

"I almost died Regina, you would think this would make you nicer to me. I could be dead right now you know"

"I. I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Regina calm down, I wasn't being serious"

"Yeah well it's too soon to be saying death jokes"

"Sorry"

"You should be, I thought you died Emma. I may hate you but I don't want you to die"

"You don't hate me Regina, you know I know when you're lying"

"I hate that stupid 'super power' of yours"

_We laid in silence for a few minutes finding comfort in each other ignoring how wrong this should be._

"Regina?"

"Yes"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Staying. For taking me to the hospital and making sure I was OK. I didn't thank you yesterday I just-"

"Emma you don't have to thank me for that"

"I know but still, thanks"

"… Your Welcome"

"We should probably leave now?"

"I thought I was interrupting your 'sleeping time'. Here I thought you would have wanted to go back to sleep"

"Yeah I did but I don't really like hospitals"

Regina just nods in response.

**Gold's POV:**

Gold walks into his cabin.

"I heard you turned the savior into a Hybrid?"

"You heard correct"

"…Why might I ask?"

"I need the Savior to be distracted"

"As the author, I can't tell you that won't be enough, in order for me to write your happy ending I need the savior to be turned dark. We need her blood and her blood needs to be filled with darkness"

"Yes and turning her into a Hybrid will do that"

"How?"

"Why so many questions?!"

"Sorry, I'm just curious to know how your plan will work in turning the savior dark by just causing a distraction by turning her into a Hybrid. Being a hybrid won't turn the saviour dark"

"Yes but her killing someone will and hopefully that person will be Regina, in fact I made sure this would be the case?"

"How?"

"I have my ways, I am the dark one after all"

"But I thought you said the Hybrid has taking a liking to the Evil Queen?"

"She has oddly, I didn't see that coming. However she will have no say in my plan, the savior won't be able to control her Vampire urges to feed especially being a baby Vampire"

"I hope your right and you plan works"

"I don't need 'hope' I _Know _this will work"

**Emma's POV:**

"Don't. Touch _anything_" Regina walks further inside her vault, Emma following behind her.

"I wasn't going to touch anything" _I can't help but_ _wine_ _rolling my eyes._

"You know you say that every time we come to your vault"

"Yet every single time I turn around after I've say that I see you with something in your hand. Like now. What did I say about touching things?!"

"Sorry"

_She removes the black glove from my hand. I guess she does have a point, but if you saw black bad ass gloves with black claws on them wouldn't you want to pick it up and inspect it? I know it's not just me._

_God this place smells of death, I mean even before I turned into a Hybrid I knew this place had a death feel to it, which is expected. I mean her parents are buried here. You have to move her father's tombstone to get in! But now having heightened senses the smell of death is potent. However the natural smell of Regina over powers this, her natural smell also flowing around the vault and without realising it I make my way over to her, standing directly behind her._

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to heal my wrist"

"Yeah, sorry about that"

"Emma stop apologising"

_I take her wrist into my hands bring it closer to my body, carefully running my thumb over the bite marks._

"It's not healing"

"Clearly" Regina lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm fine"

_I watch her as she struts over to her bookshelf taking out several books._

"Here"

"And what I'm I supposed to do with this book?"

"Really miss swan? Read it"

"So where just going to sit here and read books?"

"You know I don't even know why I offered to help you, you're insufferable"

"Hey don't act like you don't like being around me, you know I know you cried when you thought I was dead"

"You have no proof of that, you were dead" Regina gives a small smirk.

"When I woke up I could see it your eyes, they were puffy and red. Plus I know you Regina"

"They were tears of happiness"

"Nice, let's just read these stupid books"

"Did I hurt your feelings Miss Swan?" Regina asks teasingly

"Of course not, plus I know they were not tears of happiness but whatever"

_The room remains silent as we read through several books trying to find anything to do with me being a Hybrid. However the silence is broke by Regina's sensual voice. _

"Emma"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you didn't die"

_I can't help but smile at her comment._

"For Henry of course"

"Uh-huh"

"… Emma?"

"Yes Regina?"

"I… I don't know what I would have done if you died, so don't do something stupid like that again"

"I won't"

"Good"

Regina clears her throat. "Have you found anything significant?"

"Yeah about 10 minutes ago" Emma smirks.

"And you didn't think to say anything, anything at all?"

"Sorry I was just got caught up in watching you read, your concentration face is absolutely adorable"

"I'm the Evil Queen, I don't do adorable"

"Well when you make that face you do"

Regina lets out a frustrated sigh. "What did you find out?"

"Here it's in this book" _I hand her the dark blue book that I had been reading for the past few minutes._

"Doesn't say much about vampires just that you have to drink blood in order to survive which is obvious, I mean I could have told you that myself"

"What else does it say Miss Swan?"

"That I have super strength which explains why when I carried you at the hospital you felt like nothing-"

"Swan can you just finish telling me what was in the book"

"Oh right, I have super speed and hearing, I'm self-healing and by blood can heal other people meaning I'm immortal. I can enter people's dreams and can compel people to do what I want just by looking them in the eye and telling them what to do. By the way the bite on your wrist won't be able to fully heal without my blood. Oh and I can into sunlight however I can only be killed with a special type of stake dipped in vervain whatever that is, because I'm not a regular vampire. I wasn't really focusing on that part, why would I want to know a way to kill myself?"

"I didn't get to the werewolf part, got a little distracted"

_She blushes and gives me a shy smile before trying to hide it by clearing her throat and bring her hair behind her ears._

"Well while you was 'distracted' I was actually doing work"

"So what did you find out?"

"That Werewolf's have similar abilities to vampires; super strength, speed, hearing, eyesight and heightened senses. However the difference is you can be born a Wolf or be changed by a cures or being bitten on scratched by another wolf. Because you are a new Werewolf you will turn at a full moon but as time goes on you won't need to"

"Then how comes Red still changes at wolfs time"  
"That's because she is basically still a new werewolf, she has only 'recently' accepted her wolf. After she accepted her wolf in the enchanted forest she was brought here where never changed into her wolf form. As a Werewolf you live much longer than a human, you can shift into a Werewolf at any time and you can partially shift. Your strongest when there is a full moon, your naturally warm and you still crave human food"

"Thank God, so I won't just crave blood?"

"No"

"Does that mean I would able to supplement my crave for blood with food?"

"No unfortunately, being a Hybrid means you will have both cravings"

"Damn, is there anything else?"

"The last things I read was Werewolf's can be very sexual and if a child is born to human and werewolf the child is a werewolf"

"You're not telling me something"

"I've told you everything I read"

"Regina I know your lying so just tell me"

Regina sighs. "Emma. Once you're a werewolf that's it you can't change back even if you've been cursed, whereas if you were change into a vampire by a curse the curse can be broken but it's not that easy with being a Werewolf. The curse can't be broken"

"Oh"

"Emma I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry you didn't do anything"

"I know but-"

"Can we do something else now? I mean I'm hungry, aren't you hungry?"

"You're always hungry"

"Yup, can we leave now?"

_I don't know how I feel about the curse of me being a Werewolf not being to be able to be broken. I guess I'm a little bit disappointed but at least I can break the curse of me being a vampire for the rest of my life. At least I can actually age being a Werewolf and I don't have to watch my love ones die. I just want to forget this whole conversation._

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere"

"I could take you to you to your parent's apartment, Henry would be there"

"I rather not see them right now, plus I don't really want to face Henry right now"

"Henry won't judge you Emma"

"I know, but as you saw you can't say the same for my parents"

"You know you're not going to be able to avoid them forever, Storybook is a small town after all, you're bound to bump into them"  
"I know, can we just go to yours please. I know I can't avoid them forever but I'm going to for as long as I possibly can, my parents I mean not Henry. Plus if you take me to your house then you can make me something to eat and I won't be so hungry" _I give her a wolfish grin._

"I'm not your personal slave Miss Swan"

"As much as that is a sexy image of you can we go now?"

_I watch as she subconsciously bites her lip at my comment and I have to refrain from wanting to kiss her senseless at this very moment. Does she even know how sexy she is?_

_She doesn't say anything else, she just takes hold of my wrist and as she does so I feel a bunch of sensations and tingles where her fingers where wrapped around my wrist. In seconds we had materialised from the vault into her kitchen._

"So what are you going to make me?"

"You have hands Emma"

Regina makes her way to the fridge taking out the ingredients to make a chicken sandwich.

"Do you actually care for your kitchen?"

"You know what, don't touch anything"

"That's what I thought"

_She begins to flow around the room with grace making the sandwich just the way I like it, a lot of chicken and minimal of everything else._

_Fuck, how did I not notice how much my jaw actually hurts, why does my does it hurt so much? It's like an irritating itch that I can't get rid of, an excruciating throb. I thought it would stop hurting a few hours ago but clearly I was wrong, wouldn't be the first time. Fuck._

"Emma?"

"hmm. Yeah?"

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah why?"

"You've been staring at my neck for the past 2 minutes rubbing your jaw"

"It's nothing"

"Are you in pain?"

_I see the genuine worry in her face and I can't help but smile at this forgetting the pain._

"There's a blood bag in the fridge if you need it"

_I feel the throb increase due to her words._

"How did you even get that?"

"I have my ways"

"Plus why is it in the fridge you being anal with germs and stuff"

"Look don't question my ways, just be happy that I got it for you"

"Awww you're always looking out for me"

Regina rolls her eyes.

"Here"

_She gives me the blood bag and places the chicken sandwich she made on the counter in front of me before turning around to make her way out the room. _

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to get something from my office"

"K"

_She leaves the room and I quickly pick up the blood bag bringing it to my mouth, I feel my fangs extract and it feels like razor blades sliding through my gums. Must be because of my blood thirst._

_Sinking my teeth into the bag I squeeze the bag to get the blood down my throat as soon as possible to quench this unnatural thirst. But as soon as the blood enters my mouth and runs down my throat it feels like acid, like razor blades going down my throat. Throwing the blood bag out of my hands I choke up the blood that I had just swallowed down. _

_My throat on fire, the pain causing me to fall to my knees clutching my throat as if doing so would stop the pain. It doesn't. _

"Regina!" _I scream without a second thought and as I do so I hear glass smash as it hits the floor._

"Reginaaa!" _I scream louder causing my throat to hurt more as I feel tears run down my face._

"Emma!"

_She runs back into the room and I know it looks like a sense out of a horror movie, blood splatted everywhere from me throwing the blood bag across the room, the blood I coughed up all over the floor. Blood all over my cloths and mouth._

_She kneels down directly in front of me bringing my face into her hands._

"Emma what's wrong? What happened?!"

"It hurts Gina, make it stop!" _I barely get out._

"Emma I don't know what to do! Tell me what to do! Show me!" _I can hear the panic in her voice, the desperation. And I quickly move closer to her body so that there was barely any space left between us and I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her body against my own. So that she was basically on top of me allowing my mouth to have free access to her neck and without warning I sink my teeth into her neck and we both moan as I do so. God she tastes so good, so fucking Delicious. Tightening my hold around her waist, bringing my other hand into her dark locks as the rich liquid went down my throat. Her hold on my arms tightens and she lets out another loud moan causing me to drink the liquid more fiercely, and I moan into her neck as the smell of her arousal hits my nose._

_I struggle to remove my fangs once I hear her heartbeat begin to slow in it's pace not wanting to drink her dry, I won't be able to live with myself if I did that, if I killed Regina. I kiss where I had bitten her and I loosen the hold I had on her waist however not releasing her from my hold and she rests her head on my shoulder tiredly. _

"Emma. What happened?"  
"I. I don't know. I went to drink the from the blood bag you gave me, I tried to swallow the blood but it hurt so much Gina"

"Was it the same pain you felt when the nurse in the hospital tried to give you blood?"

"Yeah, but so much worse Gina" _I nuzzle myself against her._

"And did you feel this pain with me?"

"No, you taste good. Really good. So good Gina, it's hard to stop"

"This is not good"

"What? Why?"

"It seems the imp not only cursed you but thought it would be funny to put my life on the line for his sick twisted plan"

"Gina. What are you taking about?"

"Emma you can only drink my blood"

"What! No" _I try release her from my hold but she tightens her grip on my arms keeping us in our interment embrace._

_"_I. I just. I won't drink from you, I'll find a way-"

"Emma if you don't drink from me you die-"

"But if I drink from you you will die"

"Yes, unfortunately"

"Fuck"

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter, not really sure how I feel about it so please **REVIEW** and tell me what you think ;).

I know this update has taken some time but I've had exams and coursework to do, in other words I've been really busy with school work. I'm not sure when my next update will be as I'm going on holiday for a week so I'll update after then. Oh and sorry for any mistakes that maybe present, I really need a Beta reader. OK, Bye x.


	6. Chapter 5

**Emma's POV:**

_Regina's words play over and over in my mind. How I can only drink from her. That this could end up killing her. I could end up killing her. Either she dies or I die._

_It's the sound of her whimper that brings me out of my thoughts and I look up to see her cradling her neck, the blood still flowing from where I sank my fangs into the tender flesh there._

"Why are you still bleeding?"

"I don't know, Emma. Maybe because I have two holes in my neck?!" _I ignore the harshness in her voice, my worry over riding everything else for the moment._

_She sighs and looks at me with apologetic eyes._"I'm sorry. Emma I'm fine. I'm sure it will stop in a moment."

"No, you're not fine. I know you're in pain and it isn't slowing down. How do I stop the blood flow?" _Even I can hear the panic in my voice. The thought of losing her scares me more than anything I have ever faced before. What if the bleeding doesn't stop? Will she just bleed out on the kitchen floor? God I don't even know if I bit into something vital._

"Heal yourself!"

"You know I can't, Emma. You've seen me try before."

_Of course she can't. She couldn't do it before, so why would now be any different? Fuck. I need to think. There has to be something I can do._

_She begins to slowly rise to her feet, using the kitchen counter as leverage. Keeping pressure on the side of her neck to reduce the blood flow, although it doesn't seem to be having much effect, she heads towards the far counter. The blood is slowly leaking past her hand still, making its way down her arm, before dripping to the floor._

_I have to use all myself control to focus on her, rather than her blood. My fangs are protesting against this. Part of me wants to pull her against my chest and drink until I'm satisfied, regardless if that means drinking her dry or not. That side clearly my vampire side._

_The other part of me wants to protect her, care for her, and rebels at the thought of hurting her in any way. I'm sure that my wolf side, or maybe that is just the part of me that has always taken care of her. At this moment though, that side clearly the only thing stopping me from doing something I know I will regret._

_She grabs a kitchen towel, placing it to her neck. The white of the towel quickly begins to turn red, as Regina continues to lose precious blood. The need to satisfy my thirst after drinking that blood bag increases as the scent of her blood permeates the room and I unconsciously take a step forward towards her._

_Feeling my fangs extend again, I quickly take a step back. Once I feel more in control, my fangs begin to slowly retract. Struggling to control the beast within me is torture, but one that I know I will win. Even as the desire to drink from her again rises, I hold back, trying desperately to focus on the need to remove her pain. With every drop of appetizing blood that drips from her arm to the floor, I fight my hunger._

_I hate myself knowing I caused this pain, that I was the one who inflicted this pain on her. I have these thoughts of wanting to satisfy my thirst at any cost even if this means her death. It doesn't matter that I dismiss these thoughts as soon as they come, but the fact that I have them in the first place I hate myself. FOCUS!_

"How do we make it stop?"

"You know how Emma." _A tired sigh leaves her lips, as if revealing the solution is something she would rather not even think about._

_I look at her with a confused expression. Why can't she just tell me rather than just waste time?!_

_Doesn't she understand what the smell of her blood does to me?!_

"Your blood, Emma. You were the one who read that an hour ago!"

_Shit. I forgot about that, only my blood can heal my bites. But why would she wait until now to say anything if she knew this?_

_Without a second thought I quickly bite into my wrist. Walking up to her so I was directly behind her, her back pressing into my front, I bring my wrist face for her to drink. As the seconds pass, she doesn't move, my own healing blood dripping down my wrist._

_Finally moving, she tries to pushes herself away from me. I grab hold of her wrist, swinging her around so that she was facing me; her back was against the counter. She gasps at the quick motion._

"Drink." _I growl out, my patience wearing thin. What the hell is wrong with her?!_

"No."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?! Only my blood can heal my bites, now drink!"

"Miss Swan-"

"Regina you just said that if I continue to drink from you, you will die. Didn't you?"

"Yes but-"

"No buts, just drink."

_I raise my wrist up to her mouth, seeing the holes that were once there are already gone. The only evidence of the punctured skin is the traces of my own blood left behind._

"My blood can heal you, you said so yourself. Therefore it will allow me to feed from you without putting your life in jeopardy. This is what we both need. Drink."

_She uses the hand that was not cradling her neck to push my wrist away from her mouth and down by my side. I offer no resistance, as she uses almost no force._

"Regina, please. You're getting weak."

"I'm not weak!" _She hisses with barely any conviction, and I fight the urge to just force her to take my blood._

_I see her wince. If I wasn't a Hybrid, I'm sure I would have missed it. She applies more pressure on my bite, now using her free hand to hold tightly onto the counter_ _barley able to hold herself up. I know she's light headed, that she is struggling to stay conscious. I can hear her pulse rate decrease and I know any minute she will pass out due to the blood loss._

"Look, I'm not saying your weak. I just want you to be safe, need you to be safe. So please just take my blood."

"Emma, you don't understand-"

"Then make me, Regina. Because right now I don't understand why you would refuse something that would save your life."

"Emma, two people as powerful as us can't just share blood and expect our lives to continue as normal. You have already had my blood now. If I take yours that will seal an unbreakable blood bond that can never be broken, even if one of us die."

"And what would be so bad about that? We are already bound for life through Henry."

"Well, the fact that we will feel the need to be around each other almost all the time, to start. We may unconsciously seek each other out, running into each other on a daily basis. We will have a telepathic link to each other, when necessary. For example, if you're in danger and you need me, you will be able to tell me. I will be able to feel it if you are hurt or injured, and the same for you."

"Yeah, I'm still not seeing the huge problem with this blood bond thingy. If anything, it sounds like it would be useful. I will always be able make sure you're safe."

"You're not understanding the seriousness of this Emma. If we are away from each other for too long or even too far away from each other, we will feel excruciating pain. If you keep drinking my blood Emma I will become your sole focus, our whole lives will change because of it."

_Doesn't she already understand that she already is? She and Henry are my top and only priorities. I would die for them, for her._

"If I die Emma, your whole world will crumble. You will feel like there is a part of you missing, a void that can never be filled. Are you ready for that Emma? To forever be tied to the 'Evil Queen'?"

"You're not the same person you were back then, Regina. You aren't the 'Evil Queen' anymore."

"You're missing the point!"

"No, I'm not Regina! You are!"

_I sink my fangs into my wrist again and bring it to her mouth._

"Drink. Please."

**Regina's POV:**

_Doesn't she realise how serious this is?! Of course she doesn't! She doesn't think of consequences; this whole situation shows she doesn't! I mean look how I reacted when Daniel died, and we didn't even share a blood bond. I can't handle another loss like that. I don't want to feel that emptiness again. I can't. If she dies, I won't be able to handle that emptiness._

"Regina, please!"

"Emma, if you die-"

"I won't die Regina."

"How do you know that Emma?! You were dead a few hours ago. You left me. You left Henry. I don't care how long you were gone for, you were dead Emma. I thought you were gone forever.

"I don't want this, knowing that you will probably do something stupid again and die for real. I won't go through that pain again Emma, I can't."

_I feel my heart begin to race and my breathing quicken with every word I say. How does she get these reactions out of me?_

"I won't die Regina."

"How do you know that?"

"Hello? I'm a Hybrid, already dead remember. Well technically dead-"

"Emma!"

_She takes hold of the sides of my face forcing me to look her and nowhere else, however I avoid her eye contact at all costs. I don't have the strength to fight._

"Regina, look at me. Look. At. Me Regina! I'm not going to die OK?... OK?"

"What if you do something stupid?"

"I won't."

_I can't help but laugh at this. I mean does she not remember who she is related to? Did she forget that she is a Hybrid because of her stupid and impulsive actions?_

"OK, so I may do something stupid, but I won't die. You can trust me. I promise you I won't leave you. Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"Not yet."

"Regina!"

_I hear the irritation in her voice. What the hell does she have to be irritated about? I'm the one who has to decide to make a blood bond with someone who is reckless._

_I let out a frustrated sigh._"No, you haven't broken a promise."

"Good. Then I promise you that I won't be dying anytime soon, and you can drink."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Miss Swan."

"So were back to the 'Miss Swan' thing, are we? Look, unless you know something I don't, I'm not dying anytime soon. Now drink!"

"I swear to God if you die on me Emma, I will personally resurrect you and kill you again myself! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Good."

_She bites into her wrist for the third time and offers her wrist to me. Slowly bringing her wrist to my mouth, I let first taste of the smooth liquid trickle down my throat._

_Sucking harder on her wrist for more of the sweet taste before the wound closed up, a moan works its way past my lips. Letting go of the kitchen towel, I bring my other hand to cup her wrist more firmly._

_At the increased suction, I hear Emma groan, before she is pushing my body roughly back into the kitchen counter. Her teeth once again sink into my neck, making me gasp at the sensation. I feel my sex clenching as my arousal spikes higher._

_God this feels so good, too good. It shouldn't feel this intense, but it does, and I don't care about anything else at this moment. If she were to just graze her hand over me, I know I would release right here and now. This should disgust me yet it doesn't, I shouldn't be enjoying this this much yet I am. It feels too right._

_As I pull my mouth from her wrist, I gently push at her torso needing to put some distance between us. I know soon I won't be able to control what I do. Thinking about how much I wish for her to just stroke her fingers over my sex, bringing me to the orgasm that I crave so much._

_What the hell is wrong with me?! This is the Saviour. Emma, Henry's other mother. She is still with that damn pirate for God sake! We need to stop._

_At my weak push, she retracts her fangs from my neck, placing a soft kiss on the bite before stepping away completely to look directly at me._

_Her eyes almost black, clouded with lust and want, reflecting my own desire back at me. She looks at me with such hunger, determination to devour settling into her look. This look I know well, and because of this I know the small space between us isn't enough._

_I have to increase the distance between us before we both do something that we can't take back. God, what the hell has gotten into us-her? It must be because of the curse. It has to be. She wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for the curse. She's just confused._

"Regina." _She husks out, walking towards me as if I was her prey. She looks very much like she is ready to pounce on me, consume me in my entirety. She looks at me with such intensity that I wonder if that is not what I truly want in this moment._

"Emma…" _I am shocked at how breathless her name came out of my mouth. With every step forward she takes, I match her with one back. It is as if we were playing a game of cat and mouse, circling around the kitchen counter. If I wasn't so painfully aroused, almost beyond reason, the look of ravenous need in her eyes would have almost been entertaining, appealing. Almost. But my sanity remains, and I must be reasonable for the both of us._

_Trying to back myself out of the kitchen, I turn around to make sure that I wasn't just backing myself into a corner. And as soon as I turn around to face her again she was standing directly in front of me, so close that I could feel her warm breath on my face. Before I could even process my shock, or begin to even protest in a blink of an eye she had lifted me up with ease and moved us back to the kitchen counter. Only I was now placed on top of the counter with her in between my now parted legs._

"Emma-"

"I can smell you, you know. Your arousal."

_My breath hitches as she runs her finger tips along my neck, where her bite had just healed, and down the side of my body causing me to shiver against my will. She stops at my slightly risen black skirt._

"I don't know what you're talking about." _I hear the shakiness in my voice, and she laughs huskily at my words._

"And I know when you lying Regina, but that's OK." _Using her finger tips she gently runs her fingers along my thighs, easing my skirt up. She brings her lips to the side of my neck nibbling on the side which remained unmarked, and I couldn't help but tilt my head back at the sensation, slowly getting lost in her intimate touches._

_It's only the sound of the doorbell ringing which brings me back to the present and the shouting of her name brings her attention away from me._

"Regina?! Regina! I know you're in there. We want to see our daughter!"

_She growls against my neck, anger and frustration obvious, before forcefully pushing herself away from me and stalking her way to the front door._

_Running my hands through my mused hair, I try to control my rapid breathing and slow down the pace of my racing heart. Pushing myself off the counter, I pull down my risen skirt and head for the front door._

_A part of me is grateful Snow and her lap dog interrupted whatever was going to occur just a few seconds ago. However a part of me is upset that I didn't get to see where things would have ended, if I allowed her fingers to continue their path up my skirt._

"Re-"

"What?!"

"Em- Emma, I wasn't expecting you to answer the door."

"Clearly. Now what do you want Snow?"

"Emma, were sorry-"

"You're always sorry."

"Your father and I just want to help. We want to know what happened, why you were in hospital."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're our daughter!"

"Only when it suits you best."

"You know that's not true."

"History says otherwise."

_Standing at the top of the entryway, I watch as mother and daughter argue. I can't help but roll my eyes at how stubborn they both are. Clearly a prime example of nature vs. nurture._

_I'm sure Snow came here to condemn me as being the 'Evil Queen'. To rant about how this is all my fault because I'm 'Evil' and she is Snow White, who can do no wrong. To berate Emma that she shouldn't be around me because of that fact. To tout how she is on the 'Good side, and good always wins'. I can't help but laugh at my little mental Snow White impression. I think that it was quite good actually, very accurate._

"Something funny Regina?"

"Why are you and your lap dog here?"

_I couldn't help but smirk as Charming tried to 'charge' at me because of my words but was held back by Snow, as always. Looking at him with a raised eyebrow, challenging him to try and attempt to attack me, I simply smirk at his actions. I swear these people always seem to forget that I have magic. It's funny how I'm on their side, and I'm a part of the 'good side' when they want something or need something from me, but the second something happens they don't like, I am once again a villain._

"Snow, please keep your husband on his leash. He seems to forget his place a little too often, and I will have no issue defending myself, should the need arise."

"You're the reason our daughter is a monster."

_Charming again moved to lunge at me, Snow still moving to hold him back. Before Charming could reach me however, Emma pulled me out of his reach._

"Don't." _Emma growls out and I look at her in surprise. I look into her eyes to see that they had flash golden, the same way they did when she was in the hospital._

_Seeing this, Charming stepped back standing beside Snow. I couldn't help but smirk at this, ignoring what this could actually mean. The fact Emma seems so determined to protect me against anyone, including her parents, proves that the bond has started to take effect._

"Emma, she done something to you-"

"David, why are you so quick to accuse Regina whenever something happens that you don't like? I mean she has saved you several times, saved Snow and me several times"

"Yes, but she has tried to kill us just as many times. More, in fact."

"She's changed."

"Emma, something is wrong with you. We saw you drink Regina's blood, you're not OK you're-"

"What? A monster?"

_Snow turns her head in shame._

"I wasn't going to say that."

"But you were thinking it! You think I'm a monster. I heard you that night at the hospital. David just called me a monster a few seconds ago!"

"Emma-"

"Don't, just leave. I don't want to even look at you right now."

"Emma please, your mother didn't mean what she said. I didn't mean what I said. We were just shocked-"

"You know, I wouldn't be what I am if it wasn't for you. If you just told me the truth about everything, I wouldn't be in this position. Do you find it hard to hear that you caused this? That your lies caused this?"

"We didn't mean to lie to you."

"Yeah Snow, that's why you got Regina involved in all of this, because you didn't mean to lie. They just kept happening. And then when I catch you, you just tell me you've been lying to me, and that you're sorry, and then leave it at that. You won't even tell me what you've been lying to me about. I even asked you straight out, and you still refuse to tell me!"

"We're just trying to protect you! You just seemed so happy we didn't want to take that away from you."

"That's bull Snow and you know it. You were just trying to protect yourself, to keep your appearances up! Regina? What was it we read this morning about compulsion?"

"Emma-"

"I can compel anyone to do what I want just by looking at them in the eye, was that right?"

"Yes but-"

"That was it wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Good, then me turning into a Hybrid won't be in vain."

_The confusion in both of Snow and Charming's face was clear, however as soon as Emma spoke those words, I knew what she was planning to do. I just lean against the door frame as I watch Snow and Charming tell Emma all they were withholding from her. There is no point in trying to stop her, as I know it will be of no use._

_How they removed all her darkness from her, and then place it in another new born baby. How the deal they made caused another child to lose its mother. How that mother was Maleficent, no less. That this child is somewhere lost in this world, just as she had once been._

_Once they were done confessing their crimes, she compelled them to leave. They had no choice but to do as she wished. After watching them walk away, she walked back into the house and I close the door behind us._

_Heading back to the kitchen, I take a seat on one of the chairs by the counter, watching her pace angrily back and forth. After a few moments, she began to vent, as I knew she would._

"You know what really annoys me about what they've done? They made me the god damned Saviour by default. Then, once they went through all that trouble to make me 'good', they stuck me in a damn tree having no idea where I would end up!"

"Emma-"

"Don't defend them Regina. They did it to save their own asses."

"Actually I wasn't going to defend them."

"So what were you going to say then?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Defending me. For always defending me. I don't know why you do it, especially when I'm the reason they had to give you up, but it means a lot to me."

"They didn't have to give me up Regina. They could have kept me. I could have been a part of the curse and we could have been a family. They made that choice. Plus you know I will always defend you."

"I know."

_Taking my wrist leads me out of the kitchen, further into the house._

"Emma, you know if they didn't give you up the curse wouldn't have broken. They did what they had to for the good of the whole kingdom."

"Enough about Snow and David. I don't want to talk about them or the curse or anything related to that anymore. Plus, I have an untouched sandwich waiting for me. We can go see Gold after I've eaten?"

_I can't help but shake my head in amusement. Why does she always think of food before anything else?_

"You Miss Swan are something else."

_She just grins in response._

_**Author's Note:**_

_Just wanted to give a quick thanks to Serahhaggerty for helping me out in this chapter. Don't forget to review and all the above on your way out. Bye x._


	7. Chapter 6

**Regina's POV:**

_Following Emma back into the kitchen, I watch as she immediately goes for the sandwich that I had prepared for her before all the commotion. Unsurprisingly, she wolfs it down in the matter of seconds, no pun intended._

"You know, you can breathe between bites. I promise no one is going to steal it from you." Leaning back on the counter, I raise a single brow at her shocked look.

"Hey, don't judge me. I was hungry, and you made it for me. Plus I have to eat more now, being a Hybrid and all. This won't survive on rabbit food." Gesturing up and down her body, Emma smirks as my gaze unwillingly follows the movement.

"And in which spell book did you read that, dear?"

"Um, I didn't. But Ruby eats a lot! Or at least I think she does?"

"Mmmhmm. Right."

_The kitchen quickly settled into an awkward silence, neither of us wanting to address what had almost occurred before her parents showed up. What would have happened, if they hadn't show up when they had. I refused to be the one to it bring up first. It would be better if we just forgot about what happen-_

"Regina. About what happened before-"

_Of course trying to forget would be impossible because, of course she would want to bring it up._

"Forget about it Emma, I understand."

"You do?" _The confusion was clear in her voice._

"Of course I do. You being a hybrid is new, confusing, playing with your emotions. I was just a side effect that."

"Actually, I think being a Hybrid has done the complete opposite. I've never felt my emotions so clearly before in my life. I did what I did, because I wanted to Regina."

"I'm very sure you do feel that way, in this moment. But that is not how you really feel."

_She lets out a frustrated sigh, and I know she's resisting the urge to argue against my claims. I mean she's still with that one-handed fool, so her actions must be based on her being a hybrid. We are barely friends. I love Robin. I'm supposed to love Robin, he is my True Love according to Tinkerbell. She used the fairy dust to show me my Soul Mate._

_Besides, her and captain guy liner are always making eyes at each other. I am sure this won't happen again; she is dating someone and I'm… Well I don't really know what I'm doing. Trying to focus on getting my happy ending I guess. Something which I am sure is a pipe dream. We all know villains don't get happy endings._

_Not wanting to dwell on my rapidly darkening thoughts, I decide to change the subject. _"So have you told Hook about your transformation yet?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"Sorry, I'm just curious. He is your boyfriend after all. But I guess it's none of my business."

"You don't have to apologise. I didn't know you were so interested in my love life. Is there something you would like to tell me Regina?" _I can't help but roll my eyes at her smirk and cocky demeanour. But just like that we were back to our playful banter._

"If you must know, I do plan on telling him, I just don't know when. He has left me several calls, but I haven't gotten around to calling him back just yet. It's not like I've not really had the time to."

_Nodding in response, I find that I do not really want to continue the path of this conversation. Thinking about the two of them together, in any way, leaves me feeling quite sick._

"What about Henry? What are you going to tell him?"

"The truth. I'm just not ready to do that right now."

"You're going to have to tell him at some point, dear."

"I know, I know. It's just… I don't want him to see me like this. I don't want him to see me hurting his mom. I want to have some self-control before I tell him. I don't want him to hate me."

"Emma you haven't hurt me, and he would never hate you."

"Yeah, I'm sure Henry, or any other normal person, would think me biting into your wrist and neck isn't hurting you!"

"He's going to want to come home soon, he can't stay with the Charming's forever. Plus I'm sure he wants to know you're OK too. He's tried to call me and I'm sure he has tried to call you as well. I've only sent a text to him that we're OK after all that's happened, but you and I both know he will be worried until he sees us with his own eyes."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, just not today. I promise."

"Good, because I refuse to force him to stay at your parents apartment any longer than necessary. I won't refuse him to be in his own home."

"I know, and I would never ask you to keep him away from home."

"Why don't we just head out to Gold and worry about tomorrow a little later. Henry will have to be patient until we have some answers."

_Not giving her a chance to respond, I walk up and take a firm grip on her arms, sending us to materialise in Gold's shop._

"You could have warned me before doing that, you know!" Shaking her head, she grumbles under her breath. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

_Ignoring her protests, I look around the shop looking for any sign of Gold. He needs to reverse whatever he did to Emma, at least remove the vampirism aspect._

"Gold! Where the hell are you, you imp?"

"Maybe he's not here."

"Don't be stupid, Emma. Where else would he be?"

"I don't know, his cabin maybe?"

"Now, now. There's no need to argue."

_The voice I've come to despise over the years echo's through the shop. Coming out of the back, Gold makes his presence known._

"Your Majesty. What a pleasant surprise! How may I be of assistance?"

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

"Why? Does it bring up unwanted memories? You are, were, a queen, were your not?"

"We don't have time for games Gold. Undo what you did to her. Now."

"You should know better than anyone that a curse can only be broken one way, Dearie."

"There has to be another way."

"There isn't."

"I don't understand how you could do this. She is the mother of your grandchild."

"That's neither here nor there. Once cannot simply flick ones wrist and undo a curse. What's done is done."

"You're a fucking asshole. You know that, right?"

"So I've been told. Do not forget, Miss Swan, that though I may be an asshole, as you like to put it, I did warn you that all magic comes with a price. It's not my fault that you decided not to take that seriously."

"But why would you do this?! I don't understand what you gain from this, from me being this way. Making Regina being the only person I can feed from! Why would you do that to either of us?"

"I have my reasons, Dearie, and that is all you need to know."

_Before Gold could even react, Emma had pinned him between her and one of his glass counters._

"What's stopping me from ripping your throat out right now?" _She hisses as her face begins to change._

_Her teeth sharpen and extend, now on full display for all to see. To my surprise, I see fear in Gold's eyes. However it was gone as quickly as it came._

"That would be highly ill-advised, Dearie."

"And why is that?" _Her hold on his neck tightens and I'm sure he is struggling to breathe right now._

"Because biting me will only cause you excruciating pain." _He barely gets out, his face now purple._

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Vervain."

_She gives him a confused look before shrugging and moving in to bite him._

"Emma, don't!" S_he looks at me with the same confused look she gave Gold._

_Gold smirks despite not being able to breathe properly. I know he is right. If he has Vervain in his system, and she bites him, his blood it will burn her throat. Plus a drop of someone else's blood that is not mine will hurt her anyway. With Vervain added to the mix, the pain would be unbearable._

_She knows this; we read it only a few hours ago. Clearly her anger is clouding her judgement, causing her to either forget or dismiss this fact._

"Emma, lets go. You know he won't help us, or tell us anything, and killing him won't reverse what he's done. We will figure out why he did this ourselves, and we will reverse it on our own."

_She shoves him none too gently as she lets go of him, causing him to stumble forward. Making her way over to me, so that we were now standing side by side, I level my fiercest glare on the man before us._

"This is not over Rumple."

"I wouldn't wish of it, Your Majesty."

"Let's go Emma."

_We leave the shop and begin to walk down the street, in no specific direction. I can feel the anger radiating off Emma in waves. I stop our walking, gently grabbing hold of her arm, turning her so she could face me._

"Emma-"

"What?!"

"You need to calm down."

"I AM calm." _She tries to continue walking, however I stop her once again._

"Your eyes are still golden." _I state matter-of-factly._

"I just don't like being used."

"Trust me, I understand better than anyone, but you need to calm down. He will get his. Karma makes it way to everyone at some point, and he is long overdue."

_Taking hold of her hand, I thread my fingers through hers. I watch as she takes a deep breath, and her eyes begin to return to their original colour. We remain like this for a few moments, looking at each other while our fingers squeeze gently by our sides._

_It's only when I realised that people we were beginning stare that I began to detach our fingers, redirecting my eyes away from hers._

**Emma's POV:**

_As soon as Regina's fingers graze my own, I feel any anger I felt begin to drain away. It's like her touch alone causes me forget everything else, focusing only on her. When she touches me, it's like all the sensation in my body is only in that one spot. Everything is heightened, especially the feeling of her tough._

_That's the only benefit of this curse, being able to feel what I feel when she touches me. Being able to hear her heart speed up when I touch her, to hear her breath hitch at my touch. I can watch as the goose bumps prickle across her skin, spreading from where our skin is pressed together._

_Apart from that, having heightened sense can suck. I mean, who wants to hear every single sound that's around them?! Every hum, buzz, and tiny noise is as loud as a drum. Even now I'm finding it hard to focus on one sound. Blocking everything else out, I focus on just one: her heart beat. Just like when I was in the hospital, it's like she keeps me grounded. It makes me feel like I can beat this curse._

_When she did begins to remove her hands from mine, I can't help but a bit disappointed. There was another emotion that I couldn't quite name, but I didn't say anything. I know why she did it, I could hear what the people were saying, and knew they must be gawking too._

_One of those people, the ones making comments, is the Blue Fairy. I can hear her asking what the Evil Queen was doing holding the Saviour's hands. I'm sure Regina couldn't hear their words, but the looks were enough for her to some idea of what they were saying._

_We continued to walk in silence, hands each in our pockets, both lost in our own thoughts. It's only when we are outside her front door do I realise that I had led us there. Clearly not ready to part with the woman, I open my mouth to ask to stay, only to be interrupted._

"Swan!"

_I hear my name being called already knowing who it is. I have no desire to deal with anyone right now, only to spend some more time with the beauty in front of me. I just don't have time for him right now and especially not for his smothering._

"Don't turn around; just keep walking until we get inside. Hopefully he will go away." _I know he won't, but I can hope._

"Avoiding him I see. Because that has worked so well in the past." Regina's brow is raised, letting me know she is more annoyed than worried at this point.

Pulling my jacket tighter around me, I know I am pouting, but at this point I just don't care. "No, I'm not avoiding him. I'm just not ready for the conversation he wants to have right now."

"That would be avoiding, dear." I don't even have to look at her to tell she is smirking.

"SWAN!"

"As much as you feel that you would rather _delay _this conversation, you will need to at least address him right now. I would rather not have your boyfriend on my lawn, or in my house for that matter, and you know he will continue to follow you like a lost puppy if you don't acknowledge him."

"SWAN! SWAN!"

_Heaving a sigh, I stop and turn to face him, knowing she's right. He won't leave me alone until he has at least spoken to me. Turing to speak over my shoulder, I can see she is waiting for my decision. _"I'll see you inside."

_She nods and I watch her make her way into the house._

"Hook."

"Emma, didn't you hear me calling you?"

Frustrated at having to deal with him, I shrug with a pointed look. "Nope. Didn't hear a thing."

"Have you not checked your phone either? I've been calling you for hours. I went to your apartment yesterday, but you weren't there. So I went to Snow's, only to find out from Ruby that you were in the hospital. I tried to see you but I was told only family members were allowed in. But that doesn't make sense because I know Regina was in there with you. What's going on?" Rambling through his entire drawn out explanation, I wait for him to breath before jumping in.

"Regina is family. And how did you know she was there?"

"Snow. She told me that Regina cursed you, turned you into a monster." Of course it was Snow, only giving half-truths as usual.

"She didn't change me into anything, she saved me. I was tricked when I tried to find out what everyone has been keeping from me."

"Why were you even with her? She's the Evil Queen. She's probably involved in whatever happened."

Unable to control my anger at his words, I find myself screaming in his face before he can blink. "Don't call her that! She's not that person anymore! And she had nothing to do with it!"

Never one to back down, he begins shouting right back. "You have been ignoring my calls, but have been spending your time with the person who probably helped put you in the hospital in the first place. And even if she wasn't part of it, why do you even allow her to take over your whole life?! You're always talking about her, going to her for help, saving her life, or risking your life for her. We should take just Henry and-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence, if I were you. I don't know what fantasy you're living in Killian, but you clearly need a reality check. Regina is my family, she is Henry's other mother, and she will always be in my life. Just because we're dating doesn't mean that will change. Plus I'm staying with Regina now, until we figure out what happened and how to fix it. If you have a problem that, I don't really care. So deal with it."

_Not giving him a chance to respond I make my way to Regina's front door, only looking over my shoulder to see if he was still standing there which he was. Looking like someone just took his favourite toy from him._

"But Emma-"

"Bye Killian"

Closing the door behind me, I place my jacket on the rack, and my shoes next to Henry's by the door. Listening hard, there is too much back ground noise to hear Regina's heartbeat, and the whole house smells like a perfect mixture of her and Henry.

"Regina?"

"In here, dear."

Walking into the living room, Regina is seated on the couch, her legs drawn up under her, a glass of wine on the table beside her.

"Given how tense you seem right now, I am guessing things did not go well with the pirate. What happened?"

"He want to know why I was with the 'Evil Queen'. Then he wanted us to run away together. Same old, same old. Oh, and I told him I was staying here." _I say the last part fast hoping she would miss it._

"Sorry what was that?"

_I clear my throat._ "I told him I was staying here. I mean, I don't really have to stay here, I just said that so he would leave me alone. I can stay somewhere else."

"Emma, would you want to stay here with me and Henry?"

"Well, yeah. You're the only one who is able to calm me down when I get angry, but if you don't want me to stay here, that's cool. No pressure."

"You can take the guest bedroom."

"You don't have to do that Regina. I can find somewhere else to stay for a bit."

"You said you wanted to stay here, did you not?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Then it's settled. You will take the guestroom until everything is sorted out."

"OK." I never really believed she would let me stay here, even if I really don't have anywhere else to go at the moment. The loft is out of the questions, and Killian is staying at the Bed and Breakfast. "Thanks."

She nods, and we settle into our own thoughts. The quiet is nice, especially after being out and around so much noise today. But as much as I am enjoying the peace, I begin to fidget after only a few moments.

Luckily, it seems I am not the only person who needs a distraction. "So what would you like to do now?"

"Well, we can watch a movie? Do you even own any movies?"

"Of course I do. They're over there near the television."

"Right. Well, I'll look for something to watch, and you can order us something from Grannies. And don't try to tell me you aren't hungry. You haven't eaten yet today and we can't have you passing out on me."

Rolling her eyes, a small smile is quickly suppressed on her face. "I could cook something for us to eat. It would be much healthier than anything from the Diner."

"That will take too long. And it's been a long day. You shouldn't have to do anything else than relax for the rest of the night."

_She shakes her head, making her way out the living room, and I know I've won this argument._

_Her DVD collection was interesting to say the least. There are a lot of Disney films, from The Lion King to Aladdin. A few Pixar movies too, but what shocked me the most was all her chick-flick films. There was Mean Girls, Clueless, and so on. A few horrors here and there, but who would have though Regina Mills was into chick flicks._

"Did you find anything you wanted to watch?"

"No, but at least I finally understand where your 'braiding your hair and call Robin Hood and hanging up' comment came from." Smirking, I know she is going to try to deny it.

"What?"

"Regina, most of your films are chick-flicks and Disney. You can't deny it." Gesturing behind me to the rows of neatly arranged cases, I grin at the blush on her cheeks.

"They are not all 'chick-flicks' and Disney films."

"You even have Snow White." I deadpan, completely unsurprised.

"Those were for Henry." _She tries to dismiss, but I can tell she lying._

"I think it's cute that you're a Disney fan. The so-called 'Evil Queen' likes chick-flicks and Disney."

"I'm a Queen. I don't do 'cute', dear."

"You have The Notebook. It doesn't get much cuter than that."

"Well-"

"Who knew you were a romantic at heart?!"

"Shut up and choose a damn film, Emma."

_I just laugh in response and put The Notebook in the player. I haven't seen it before, but I know it's got to be one of her favourites._

_We sit next to each other on the couch, and we're 20 minutes into the movie when the doorbell rings. I go answer it, paying Ruby for the food she brought, but her any information on why I was in the hospital. I know she wants answers, and its not that I don't trust Ruby, but I'm just not ready to talk to anyone about what happened._

_Returning to the living room, we eat at the coffee table. It's not long until we finish out food, continuing to watch the film. As the film plays, I notice we began to slowly move closer to each other. So close together, that there was no space between us at all anymore. Our shoulders are touching, in fact._

_I hear a sniffle; so quite that an average person wouldn't be able to hear it due to the movie. It's only then that I release Regina is crying. The 'Evil Queen' is crying over a romantic film. I mean, yeah, the film has its moments where even I was fighting tears, but I can believe that she is this moved by the story._

"Are you crying?"

"What?! Of course not. Don't be ridiculous."

"So if you aren't crying, why you wiping your eyes so much? Why are your eyes red?"

"There's something in my eye, nothing more. Let's watch something else. I don't want to watch this anymore."

"Come on Regina. I'm just teasing you. We can watch your chick-flick."

"Fine. Just stop teasing me."

_She conjures a blanket, and then leans her head on my shoulder. I don't think she even releases what she doing, she so engrossed in the film._

_After the film ends, we just put on another and continue to watch film after film. While watching The Lion King, which just so happens to be her favourite film, I find out that her favourite character is Scar. Go figure._

_Shortly after the return to Pride rock, I feel a shift in Regina's weight on my shoulder. She has fallen asleep on me. She looks so much like an angel; so peaceful. It's not long until my eyes started to feel heavy and I fall asleep as well._

**Regina's POV:**

_The feeling of an unwanted magical presence woke me up, and I was immediately on alert. There is a warm body restricting my movement, and a mess of blonde curls blocking my view. Trying to readjust my eyes to the dim light in the room, I look down to see that Emma is asleep on my chest; her arms were tightly wrapped around my waist._

"Now isn't this is an interesting sight."

_I remove my hand from under Emma and create a fireball, ready to attack._

"No need for fireballs Regina. Put that thing out before you hurt yourself… or your bedmate."

"What do you want Maleficent?"

_I try to remove myself from the position I was, in so I could at least look intimidating, but Emma tightens her hold, not allowing me to move away._

_Maleficent gives me a questioning look, raising an eyebrow, and giving a trademark smirk._ "The fireball Regina."

_Rolling my eyes I close my hand, smothering the fireball._

"I do have a door, you know. It's actually there to be used, there for a purpose; such as keeping unwanted guests out."

"And here I thought it was just there for decoration."

I watch as she moves over and take a seat directly across from me. "Why are you here?"

"I heard the Saviour was turned into a hybrid. I just came to see it for myself. A little birdie told me she was here."

"Still playing with birds, I see. Seems you and Snow have that in common." Waiting a moment, and not receiving a replay, I demand real answers. "How did you find out?"

"Gold."

That man is behind everything that happens in this town. "Of course. He's made it so she can only drink from me. Did you know that he was going to do this? Did you contribute to her becoming a Hybrid?"

"No."

_Maleficent has never lied to me before, and I truly see no gain in her helping him. I nod in response._

"Would it make a difference if I did?"

At the thought of someone from my past helping the imp to harm me causes my magic to surge forth, along with my rage. "Drastically. I would find a way to end you, if you were involved."

"You care that much for the Saviour?" The surprise in her voice and on her face is clear as she leans forward in the seat.

"Unfortunately. She grows on you." Stroking a few golden tendrils back from Emma's face, and tucking them behind her ear, I _know there is no point in lying. She knows me better than anyone else in this in this town, apart from Emma. And maybe Snow._

"Maleficent, why are you here?"

"I'm not here to kill you, if that's what you think. Even though I have every reason to, given that you did lock me away for more than 30 years. I just had to see if what I had heard was true; needed to know if I had a chance."

"A chance for what?"

"If you had a choice, between them, The Charming's, and me, who would you choose?"

"You already know that answer."

"Yes, but I want to hear you say it. I know your turning back into the Regina you were before. Back into the girl I used to care for. So I need to know, if you had to choose, who it would be?"

"Why does this even matter?" This is not something I want to discuss. It is choosing between people I care about, and I don't want to make a choice like that if I don't have to.

"I know you will always choose her, I just want to hear you say it." _She sighs out, falling back in the seat again._

"I don't what to have to fight you Mal, but I will if necessary. I will protect my family, and that now includes not only Henry, but his mother and her idiot parents. I know after 30 years of being trapped in that library, and what her parents did to you, you have every right to want revenge but just-"

"I don't want revenge, Regina. I'm too tired for that. I just want to find my daughter."

I have never seen Maleficent look so defeated. "Oh. How do you plan on doing that?"

"I don't know. Maybe I will ask Rumple. Don't worry, it won't be at the expense of your Saviour."

"She not _my_ Saviour." Looking at the blonde currently using me as her teddy bear, I can't help but wonder how true that really is anymore.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, dear."

"Emma used to look for people as her job. I can ask her-"

"No, thank you. I want nothing to do with The Charming's right now. I will ask Gold and make a deal, before asking the very people who took my daughter away from me." Her eyes flare green for a moment before returning to normal.

"She's not like them." If she were, we never would have gotten as far as we have together.

"She may not be, but I'm not ready to ask a Charming for help yet. If Gold's deal is too much, or he won't help me, then I will ask your Saviour myself. Have a nice night with _your_ Saviour Regina."

"She not my Saviour!" _Emma mumbles in her sleep, snuggling her head into my neck, and making Maleficent laugh._

"Good night, Regina." _She smirks before disappearing in purple smoke._

* * *

_Serahhaggerty as Beta Reader ;)_


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

Here's another chapter, I'm going to try and update more frequently and I'll probably have another chapter up by the end of this week. Sorry for any mistakes there may be in this chapter as I no longer have a Beta Reader, I currently need a new one so if anyone is interested then let me know. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Emma POV:**

_The sweet smell of Jasmine and Vanilla overwhelms my senses slowly bringing me out of my deep sleep. The light breathing on my neck causes the small hairs on the back of my neck to stand. The warm breathing on my neck leaves goose bumps in its place and the pressure on my chest provides me with comfort. _

_Apart of me is confused as to who is causing me to feel all these things, to feel at peace. Something that I've never felt in my life not in the foster homes or even here in Storybook no matter how hard Snow and Charming may try to make me feel that way. I feel at home, a sense of security, the warmth I feel from this pressure on my chest is causing me feel this way. _

_Breathing in deeply to smell the intoxicating smell again I realize who this scent belongs to. I remember what happened the previous night. How me and Regina stayed up watching films together, that she fell asleep on me. Slowly opening my eyes, they quickly adjust to the light in the room. The first thing I see is her dark brunette hair; the hair perfectly laid away from her face accept for the few strains that were in her face. I love the new length she looks good with long hair hell she looks good with any hair style. _

_I can't help but gently run my fingers along the side of her face pulling the few strains of hair that was in her face back. Moaning in protest she turns her face away from my wondering hand burying her face into my chest. She Tightens her hold around my waist and I can't help but smile at this. Using one hand to tighten my hold around her waist I use my other to continue running my fingers through her hair._

_Her breathing slowly beings to change and I know she is beginning to wake up. Mumbling incoherently, she begins to slowly open her eyes letting them adjust to the light in the room._

"Hmm. What are you doing?" _She looks at me with a confused expression, one eyebrow raised._

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you using me as your human blanket?"

"Haven't we already had this conversation before? I'm sure you even said the same thing"  
"Yet the question still stands. What are you doing?"

"Sleeping?"

"Why are you keeping me hostage?"

_I laugh at her dramatics _"Er if you haven't noticed you're the one on top of me, not that I mind" _I smirk._

_"Plus If anything you're the one keeping me hostage"_

_She removes her arms from around my waist trying to get up from her position and I tighten my hold so that she couldn't move from her set place. She tenses under my touch and I feel a small sense of hurt run through me, clearly she doesn't like our intermit position. _

"I'm sure somehow this was you're doing"

"Right" _Rolling my eyes, of course it was 'my doing'_

"How we even ended up in this position I don't know"

"What do you mean?

"Never mind"

"You know this is seeming to become a pattern us falling asleep together"

"Yeah I know, it's awful"

"OK. Ouch" _She gives a full smile, showing off her pearl white teeth and I know seeing this I will make it my life's mission to continue seeing that smile._

She buries her face into the side of my neck trying hide her smile, the action too adorable.

"OK. Let go I have to get ready for work and so do you"

_She taps at my arms signalling me to release her._

"Stay. Have a day off"

_She gives me a look of disbelief. _  
"Have you ever heard of The Mayor taking a day off?"

"No"

"Well there's your answer, I don't take breaks. I don't have time for breaks"

"You need to rest woman"  
"Emma you're going to make me late"

"Fine" _I reluctantly let go._

_She gets up from our position and I watch her in amazement as she walks out of the living room trying to fix her mused hair. She so beautiful how did I not see this before, I mean I've always known she was hot and sexy as hell but how didn't I see how beautiful she was inside and out despite her past. I must have been distracted by Neal and Hook trying to get my attention no matter how much it was unwarranted. Small moments like these just remind me how truly beautiful she is. _

**Snow POV:**

_After seeing how Emma reacted to me and Charming, how she made us tell her everything we were hiding against our will. I still don't know how she did it but after seeing that and how she still hasn't come home, hasn't even come to see Henry. I know we have to break this curse that she's under whether she wants our help or not. Before she does something she regrets. _

_She turning into a monster, she has already attacked Regina and I'm sure she wouldn't hesitate to attack us. She almost did when we went to Regina's, I saw it in her eyes, the way she spoke to David. That was not our baby girl, the Emma we have come to know and love. I want my baby girl back, the one who is the saviour not this person she has become. Which is why decided to call the Blue fairy and asked her to come to the apartment. She has the lightest magic in our realm and in Storybook, she will be able to help Emma._

"So what is this about Snow? What's going on? You sounded pretty distressed over the phone"

"We need your help"

"Help with what? I thought Storybook was out of danger with the Snow queen gone"

"Storybook is fine, well I think it is. I'm talking about Emma we need your help with Emma"

"OK. What's wrong with the saviour"

"She's been cursed and turned into a Hybrid"

_I watch as a look of disgust flashes across Blue's face, she tried to recover however the look of disgust remained._

"How did this happen?! Was it the Evil Queens doing? I know she saved me and the rest of the fairies but you never know with that women. Isn't she conspiring with the Maleficent, Ursula and Cruella? You know I saw them together the other day."

"As much as I want to blame Regina for what happened I can't. In fact, I did blame her I thought she was the reason that Emma was cursed but Emma said something that made me think. That me and Charming decided to lie to her begged Regina to do the same thing, we are the reason why she is the way she is"

"But Snow if we didn't have to give Emma up none of us would be in this position. We wouldn't even be here in Storybook for her to get cursed"

"Yes charming but we still would have lied to her and if you want to look at things that way if I didn't tell Cora about Daniel then he would still be alive and Regina wouldn't have become the Evil Queen"

"You were just a child"

"Look we don't have time to reminisce in the past. So can you help us Blue?"

"I can try after all we can't have the saviour being a Hybrid, an abomination to all realms"

"My daughter is NOT an abomination"

"If what you say is true snow then that beast is not your daughter anymore. Has she already had human blood?"

"… Yes"

"Then if we don't act quickly you won't have a daughter left to save"

"What are you planning to do?" Charming asks.

"Everything necessary to remove this curse from our saviour"

**Emma's POV:**

_As soon as Regina left to get ready to go to work I fell back asleep refusing to go into work and have to face David. In fact, I'm surprised she didn't wake me up and tell me to get my ass to work like I'm sure she would have if the circumstances were different. Well maybe not in those exact words, I don't think I've ever heard her even utter a curse word before. I'm sure it would feel like toxic going down her throat just saying it. It would probably sound dirty coming from her mouth her being all refined and all. Smirking just at sheer thought of her cursing, just the image of her cursing alone causes my insides to hum in approval. The thought of her back being ached with her head thrown back as she screams out a curse word invades my thoughts. Remembering our heated moment in the kitchen wondering whether I would have been able to cause such a reaction._

_And because of this I know I have to do something to distract myself to prevent my thoughts from wondering further. So I turn on the TV to try and provide myself with a distraction, it doesn't really help._

_It was only after about two hours of watching TV did I begin to release how out of place I felt with being in Regina's home without her in it. Being surrounded her distinctive natural scent, she was everywhere in the house yet she wasn't because she wasn't here. Just the thought alone of her being away from me made me feel wary, not a peace… Come on Swan she only been gone for four hours at best and two hours of that I was asleep! I probably only feel this way because for the past few days we've been together we haven't been apart longer than 10 minutes. _

_However, my uneasiness only gets worse which is why I am now outside Regina's office with a bag of food from grannies. Waiting for her to tell me to come in which she does. God I have literally been away from her for a few hours but in those few hours all my mind has been able to focus on is Regina this Regina that. Has she eaten? Is she OK?_

"Emma"

_I walk towards her desk standing directly in front of her the only keeping us separated was the desk._

"I bought you lunch"

"I can see that"

_Walking around the desk I remove the gap between us extending my hand out so she could place her hand into my own. She gives me a sceptically look and I can't help but smirk in response. Placing her hand into my palm I pull her up so she was now standing. Pulling her so that the front of her body was slightly press against my own and any sort of uneasiness I may have previously felt out of her presence diminished. Just her presence alone, her touch brings gives me such peace. Not wanting to remove how close we were I decide to do something I know wouldn't have had the confidence to do if I wasn't a Hybrid._

_She follows me with her eyes as I remove my hand from her own circling around her still making sure to keep our close distance. She eventually turns around so that she was once again facing me. I make sure that we had eye contact before I slowly began to lower myself in her chair and she tilts her head in confusion._

"What are you doing?"  
"Sitting down"

"Obviously" _She rolls her eyes._

"Why are you sitting in my chair? That is my chair. Couldn't you have sat in the other chair rather than mine" _She gestures the two chairs on the opposite side of the desk._

"I'm not seeing the problem here you can still sit down in your chair"

_I gesture at my lap and I resist the urge to laugh when she looks at me clearly shocked. I give her a wolfish grin and she still makes no move to sit down which is no surprise to me. Standing back up so that we were facing each other again I place my hands on her waist and slowly turning her around with only slight resistance. So that she was facing away from me, I can't help but let my eyes linger on the curve of her ass before pulling at her waist so that I was now sitting on her desk chair with her sitting on my lap._

_I can sense her uneasiness; this is not us we don't do this. We haven't even hugged before; I don't know where this need to be around her or this need to have her close has come from but it clearly isn't going away any time soon. _

_I pull her closer to my body so that my back was pressed against my front and I nuzzle my face along the side of her neck and breath in the scent of her shampoo which smelled of apples._

_"You smell really good as always" I wrap my arms around the midsection of her body, hugging her from behind. Her whole body tense under my touch._

"Relax Regina" _When she doesn't I repeat myself again however her body still remains tense._

"Emma this is highly inappropriate"

"I bought you food, you should eat"

"I'm not hungry"

"Come on Regina we both know that's a lie, plus if you wanted to get up you would have done it by now"

_As soon as I say those words I regret them as I feel Regina begin to tug her way out of my arms and I tighten my hold around her. Trying to ignore how every movement she makes causes her ass to grind into my core._

"Let go"

"Yeah you're going to eat, I didn't mean for it to sound like a request. I'm not asking you to eat Regina I'm telling you to eat"

"Excuse me" _She quickly turns around in my arms sending me one of her signature glares._

_Yeah even I don't know where that came from, who the hell am I to tell her when to eat. What the hell is wrong with me._

"I need to make sure your OK that you remain healthy"

"I'm a big girl Miss Swan I'm not your responsibility, now if you don't mind releasing me"

"Regina please"

"Miss Swan I won't ask you again"

"Look I didn't mean to sound so controlling, I don't know what it is but I just need to make sure your OK. That your healthy, I don't know maybe it's the Hybrid in me but I won't be able to think straight until I do this so please just eat"

_Her struggle to get out of my arms slowly comes to a stop even though I know if she true wanted to be out of my arms and off my lap she could be. She could have just poofed to the other side of the room or just poofed me out. I can't help but smile once I feel her relax in my arms._

"Fine. But let's just be clear I am only doing this because I'm sure you're only acting this way because you're a Hybrid, because if it was any other day Swan. I wouldn have hesitated to incinerated you for talking to me like that have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes Madam Mayor" _I know she's lying; she may have been pissed but she wouldn't physically hurt me. Whether she likes it or not she has gone soft._

"What did you bring" _She sighs out_

"Burgers and fries and a vanilla milkshake"

"You know sometimes I forget you're above the age of thirteen"

"I'll have you know many people my age eat this stuff"

"Emma what you have is diabetes in a bag, I hope you don't expect me to eat that"

_I laugh at her words, of course the Queen would never think of eating so greasy and unhealthy._

"Whatever and no I bought you a Caesar salad and a vanilla milkshake"

"And why would you get me a vanilla milkshake?"

"Because I know you secretly love them"

_I watch as a small smile appear on her face one that she tries to hide but fails._

"And who told you that?"

"Henry"

"Damn"

_The room is then filled with a comfortable silence as we eat, despite the fact that it should have been awkward as hell I mean the 'Evil Queen' was sitting on the 'saviour's' lap. If someone told me this would happen four years ago and that we were doing it of our own free will I would have laughed in their face. The fact that she has actually been able to relax in my arms I would have never pictured this four years ago. _

"You do know how weird this is right" _She breaks the silence._

"Why does this have to be weird?"

"Well for one I'm sitting on the lap of the daughter of my once upon a time nemesis"

"Yeah well things change"

"Just know I'm only allowing this because you almost died"

"Are you sure you just don't like being in my arms"

"Please. Of course not, it's not my fault your Hybrid side as an obsessive need to be around me" _Regina smirks and I roll my eyes at her cockiness, bringing a fry to my mouth._

"You know these fries are actually really good you should try some"

"Not all of us can afford to eat what we want and still keep their figure up, plus I actually care for my arteries"

"Regina you have one of the best bodies in Storybook a few fries won't hurt you"

_After almost five minutes of begging her to try at least one fry she finally gave in, I even got her to take a small bite of my burger. I had a little celebratory dance in my head, I actually got Regina Mills to eat a small bite of my burger and some fries._

"Their good don't lie"

"Yes their not terrible"

_I smile in victory as she takes another fry, who would have thought I would have Regina Mills sitting on my lap sharing fries with me._

"Not a word of this to anyone Miss Swan I have a reputation to up hold, if you tell a soul I consumed such junk I will destroy-"

"My happiness if it's the last thing you will do, yeah I've heard it before"

They both laugh at her words.

"I'm not that predictable am I" Regina grins.

"No not that predictable"

"So have you talked to Hook again since yesterday?"

"Nope, let's not talk about Hook"

"OK. How about we talk about Henry, are you prepared to tell him everything today?"

"No, but I don't really have a choice that kid is to clever for his own good he will know something is up if I don't tell him"

"Of course he is clever he is my son; he gets all his bad habits from you"

"Is that so?" _I move forward resting my chin on her shoulder._

_She turns to face me_. "Yes it is. We can go and pick him up together after I'm done here"

"Will you be there when I tell him?"

"Do you want me to there?"

"Yeah"

"Then I will be there"

_I just nod in response._  
"You're Welcome"

"I should probably go now" _I sigh out knowing her lunch break would be over soon. Regina gets up allowing me to stand and sits down where I once was._

"Thank you for the lunch Emma"

"It's alright"

"I guess I'll see you later"

"Yup"

_I begin to make my way towards the door of her office, stopping at the door looking at her one more time throwing her a smile before leaving._

Regina's POV:

_Seeing Emma leave I try to try and figure out what just happened, I don't know what has gotten into her. To me, I don't know whether to like this new side of Emma. I cannot deny I like the feeling of being in her arms not that she knows this but I shouldn't have enjoyed being in her arms as much as I did. We have crossed so many boundaries now that we wouldn't have if Emma wasn't a Hybrid, I know this for a fact. We_ almosted_ kissed, hugged, fell asleep in each other's arms on more than one occasion and now I have sat in her lap in the space of a few days. Something we didn't even manage to do in the space of 4 years, we have only just become friends barely._

My thoughts are cut short by the sound of my door being opened again.

"Emma did you forget something?" _I ask not looking up from my desk._

"So I just missed the Saviour"

"Ursula"

"Madam Mayor I tried to stop her" _My assistant Sarah rushes in stuttering out._

"That fine Sarah you may leave, please make sure no one interrupts us"

"Yes Madam Mayor" _With that the young women leaves._

"Should I expect Cruella to turn up to tomorrow or in the next few hours"

"I highly doubt it she could care less about the saviour being a Hybrid. I came to see the saviour Hybrid for myself, but I see she is clearly not here which I find shocking as Mal said she has basically claimed you"

Regina rolls her eyes. "Do I look like a piece of meat; I can't be 'claimed'"

"I'm sure the saviour would like to sink her teeth into you, from what I've heard she already has. That you're the only one she can drink from. How romantic, I'm sure Mal is secretly jealous"

_I watch as the sea bitch struts her way across my office as sits opposite me"_

"So where's the saviour"

"For one what makes you think you can just strut into my office as if you own the place and for two the saviour is not a walking museum. 'You came to see her for yourself'" Regina snorts.

"She not an artefact"

"Protective I see"

"Get out"

"Oh come on Gina I'm only teasing you"

"Don't ever call me that again"

"I sure if the saviour called you this you wouldn't have a problem"

"Do actual have a purpose for this unpleasant visit?"

Ursula rolls her eyes. "I Just wanted to spend time with an old friend"

_I give her a disbelieving look._

"What?"

_I can't help but laugh shaking my head, she can't be serious._

_Ursula puts her hand on her chest __acting as though she was offended._

"I'm slightly hurt by that Gina, and here I thought we were friends"

"If you're going to call me that insufferable name than please close the door on your way out.

_I watch as she slowly stands up getting ready to leave. "_Gosh so sensitive"

"Just so you know I had nothing to do with the changing of the saviour"

"Why are you telling me this"

"No reason"

"So you're not trying to turn the saviour dark?"

"No I already got my happy ending"

"Yes you did so why are you here and not with daddy dearest?"

"Oh after hearing about the saviour I had to stay to see how this all plays out, plus I have a bet with Mal that I would like to win before I leave" Ursula smirks.

"But you might want to keep an eye on Cruella just because me and Mal want nothing to do with Golds plans doesn't mean she doesn't"

"What are you and Maleficent up to?"

"Regina, nothing I am purely here for my own entertainment"

_Yes, that's why you both turned up specifically looking for the saviour one after the other._

_She makes her way to my office door opening it before pausing and turning around to look at me._

"Enjoy your night with your Saviour. Bye Gina"

_I throw my pen in her direction hoping to hit her for calling me that awful name hoping to hit her head to be exact. However, before it could hit her she had already gotten out the door and I could hear her laugh as she walked further away from the office door. What is it with Emma being called my saviour? What are Maleficent and Ursula up to? And why are they fascinated with the idea of the saviour being a hybrid?_

* * *

_Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think... I'm trying to reach 100 reviews, I'm almost there :). Thank you to all those who review :)._

_Preview of next chapter:_

_My next chapter will be more focused on Emma heightened senses/ abilities that come with her being a Hybrid._


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

This is directed to those who read my previous chapter before I made any changes. In my previous chapter I made a reference, I believe twice, that Emma and Regina had kissed. It should have said they almost kissed and referred to their heated moment in Regina's kitchen. Sorry about the confusion, I will try to not make a mistake like that again, thank you to the Guest who pointed it out :).

Enjoy.

* * *

**Emma's POV:**

_Today is the day I've been dreading since I found out I was a Hybrid. The day I finally have to tell Henry the truth about what's going on, about me being a Werewolf/ Vampire. Something I've been trying avoid ever since I left that hospital bed a few days ago. How does one even tell their son that they're immortal and their survival is based on drinking their mother's blood, yeah that will go down well. _

_It wasn't long before it was time to go and get Henry from my parents' house, to be honest it was really Regina who went to go and get him as I just waited in her car. Still not ready to face my parents, I know what they think of me, how they lost the precious daughter. The saviour. God why do they have to be so self-righteous. _

_Once Henry entered the car he immediately began to bombard me with question of what happened. Why I was in the hospital? Why he couldn't see me? Why he had to stay at my parents' house rather than at home with Regina? Thankfully Regina got him to hold off his questions until we got home allowing me to actually have time to think_ _of__ a response to his questions. Wow, I've only been at Regina's house for two days and I'm already calling it home._

_As soon as we entered the house Henry started throwing out his questions again, I love his curious nature but sometimes it can be really annoying especially now. I'm not ready to tell our son how I sink my teeth into his mother's neck and drain her of her of her life source, how I crave her blood with such an inhumane hunger that I can't think straight. I don't think I'll ever be ready to tell him. Which is why we were sited in the kitchen and I haven't answered any of his questions, remaining silent hoping he will let everything go and just be happy I'm OK. _

"So are you actually going to answer any of my questions? I mean you both refused to answer my questions until we got home and here we are"

_I knew his curiosity would get the best of him, of course he wouldn't be able to let everything go without getting any answers. _

_Looking to Regina I give her a pleadingly look, begging her for help with my eyes. Not wanting to tell Henry how I now willingly hurt his mother on a daily basis._

"Henry your mother will be staying with us for a while"

_I Give Regina a look of gratitude._

"What? Why? I mean not that I'm not happy to hear this, but I don't understand. First I find out my mum was in hospital and I couldn't see her, that I couldn't come home only to find out now she is staying here"

"Henry I know you want to know what's going on but you have to trust that me and Emma are telling you all you need to know"

"But neither of you have actually told me anything"

_Sighing, I know I have to just come out and tell him that I'm a Hybrid. I can clearly tell the thirteen-year-old is getting frustrated with his other mother and I refuse to be the reason to tear a wage between the two, no matter how small the wage maybe. I know how much he hates when people lie and keep things from him, hell I hate it when people lie and keep things from me._

"Henry the reason I was in the hospital is because I took a potion from Gold, the potion made me passed out for a bit" _giving him the PG version of what actually happened, who wants to hear that their mother had to be revived_. _That their mothers heart stopped beating for more than 10 minutes._

"That potion changed me, it made me into something different" _Before I could continue Regina's hand found my own, she fingered our fingers together and I give her a grateful look._

"Henry I'm a Hybrid"

"A what?"

"A Hybrid; It's someone who is a Werewolf and a Vampire"

"Wait? So your saying you're a Werewolf like Ruby?"

"Yes"

"And you're a Vampire like Twilight or something?"

"Well not exactly Twilight, but yeah"

"Wow"

"Yeah kid"

"And Golds potion turned you into this… Hybrid?"

"Unfortunately yes"

"Oh. But why would he do that?"

"I don't know Henry, but that's why you had to stay with Snow and David while me and you mum sorted some things out"

"OK, so why are you actually staying here?"

"Your mum is helping me with stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

"My transition"

"Do you have to drink blood?"

"Unfortunately yes" _I can't help but sigh out wanting this whole conversation to be over._

"Are you going to go around drinking everyone's blood in Storybooke?"

"Henry I think that's enough questions for now" _Regina cuts in clearly realising I wouldn't be able to answer that question, at least not now, not today. I know I won't be able to lie to him._

"OK… But last question, if you staying here Emma how are either of you going to know which one of you I'm calling when I say mum?"

Regina breaths in deeply. "We'll figure that out later. Go and get cleaned up for dinner, it won't be too long"

_Henry just nods before turning around to leave the room, we both stay silent until we hear his bedroom door close._

"Thanks, I wasn't ready to tell him that I drink from you"

"You will tell him when you're ready. Whether that is today or tomorrow"

"So what are you actually making for dinner?"

"I don't know. I just said what I said to get him to stop asking anymore questions, your welcome"

"You know I'm thankful Regina"

"I know" _She sighs out._

"You know you don't have to cook we can order takeout"

_Regina gives a disgusted look. _

"Or maybe not"

_I watched as she began to elegantly flowed around the room, taking out the necessary things she needed from the fridge. Clearly in her element, she chopped several things before putting them into a saucepan. What she was cooking I don't know, I mean the only thing I know how to cook is cereal. I may have learnt a few other things while me and Henry where in New York but I'm not even sure if it even counts. I know those dishes I cooked where from Regina's memories, I haven't actually tried to cook anything since Killian brought us back to Storybooke._

"You know I was thinking maybe we could go to the woods tomorrow"

"And why would I accompany you to the woods? Do I look like I just wonder around in the woods?"

_I roll my eyes in response. Gosh she can be infuriating, but if she wasn't infuriating then she wouldn't be Regina._

"I just thought we could test out the things I can do, me being a Hybrid and all. I want to be ready if I need to use any of my heightened senses to my advantage you know. Not just know what I can do from what I read from one of your books. So will you come? Please"

"Well since you asked so nicely" _She smirks._

* * *

**Emma's POV:**

"Is there a reason why you wanted to come at such an unholy time?"

"Were you not the one who said you wanted so see what you could do as a Hybrid, do you want people to seeing you?"

"Regina we're in the woods, who the hell will be lingering in the woods?!"

"Whatever, you should be happy I even decided to come" _She sasses smoothing out the none existent creases on her black trousers._

"Well maybe if I came by myself I wouldn't be in the woods at 5 in the morning, I don't even wake up this early to go to work"

"Stop complaining, God your worse than Henry. Plus, you practically begged me to come"

"You wish"

_I smirk as she tries to hide the blush on her face._

"Can we just do something"

_She clears her throat. _"You're the one complaining about how early it is, plus you're the Hybrid not me. You decide what you want to do first"

"Sleep" _I smirk and she rolls her eyes in response._

_I run my hands through my hair._

"Well I already know that I'm fast"

"OK"

"And I know my hearing is heightened. Like now I can hear you, your heartbeat" _I stalk towards her, not stopping until I was standing directly in front of her only leaving an inch between us._

"I can hear every breath you take; every intake of air you take into your lungs"

"How your heart races with every step I take towards you" _I whisper into her ear, smiling at how her body reacts to me being this close. How she shivers involuntarily._

_Regina takes a step back putting distance between us_. "OK. Well let's see how good your hearing is Miss Swan, since you can hear all those things. Let's see how good you are trying to find me based on your hearing alone"

_Before I could respond she disappeared in a purple cloud._

"Regina? Regina?!"

_This woman actually wants me to find her._

_Closing my eyes, I focus on the sounds around me; the wind brushing past my ears; the leaves dancing with the wind; the birds chirping. Everything sounding different more clear, things I would have been able to ignore I can't now. It's as if I'm seeing the world in a different way, experiencing it in a whole new way._

_ I block out all the sounds I was hearing and focus on the one thing that has provided me comfort for the past few days. That's kept me sane, and that's when I heard it, the beating rhythm of her heart. Taking a deep breath, I focus on nothing else but the sound of her heart beating and when I opened my eyes I was standing right in front of her. _

"Impressive Miss Swan"

_We continue playing this game of 'hide and seek', her poofing out to another part of the woods then I __would find her in seconds._

_Deciding to change our little game of cat and mouse, surprising her, before she could appear to another unknown part of the woods I located her before her purple cloud cleared out._

"You know I think I got this hearing thing down"

"Shit" _She held onto her chest, and immediately I heard the change in her heart beat. How it began to race in shock._

"Really Emma?" _She breathed out breathlessly and I had to laugh at her response, I mean I just got the most regal person I know to curse._

"You know you're supposed to wait for me to actually get to the place before you come looking for me, not just appear before I reach there. That's kind of how this game works"

_I completely ignore her response._

"Did you just curse?"

"I did no such thing" _She said with her head held high._

"You know that poofing thing you do is quite loud, never really noticed that until now"

"Have I told you being a Hybrid is really annoying, I'm almost sure I've said it more than once"

"Liar. You secretly love me being a Hybrid, you secretly love me Regina and you know it"

Regina gives a nervous laugh. "In your dreams Swan"

_Shrugging my shoulders in response I pull her body impossibly closer to my own._

"We should take a break" _She insists, l__ooking at me with her honey brown eyes she pulls away from my hold._

"I think we should take a break" _She repeats_

"Why? I'm just getting started"

_Closing the distance she created I bring my hands to the side of her body. Tracing my fingers over her shoulders, letting my fingers slowly wonder down her back along her black blazer. Only stopping at the lower part of her back, we look at each other intensely as she waits to see what I'm going to do next. _

_She breaths in sharply as my hands graze over the curve of her ass, not giving her a chance to comment on my actions I wrap my arms just under the curve of her ass and lift her into the air. So that she was a few feet off the ground and she lets out a girlish squeal as I do so. She felt like nothing in my arms._

"Miss Swan! Emma! Put me down! Now!"

"You know you feel as light as a feather"

"Emma!" _She begins to fidget in my arms_

"I thought I would just see how strong I am, I picked you up in the hospital and you barely weighed anything. I just wanted to confirm if it was because I was a Hybrid or just because of the situation, a spur of moment thing"

"Put me down this instant"

"Fine"

_I release my arms from her body and she out lets out another girlish squeal, closing her eyes expecting to harshly connect with the ground. It's only when she slowly opened her eyes did she realise I had stopped her fall midway, slowly bringing her body to the ground so that she was lain on the ground with me hovering above her in between her legs with my hand providing her head protection._

"I think I'm starting to like being a Hybrid, having heightened senses and all" _I smile down at her, moving a dark lock from her face._

"Next time find something else to carry, better yet find someone else to use as your lab rat" _She hisses out._

"Why when you're such a better option?" _I Whispering into her neck giving a low chuckle_.

_Tracing my finger along the base of her neck. The thought alone of sinking my teeth into her neck while have her in this position fills me with a hunger so strong that I am willing to do anything to satisfy it. Gently placing a kiss on her neck without a second thought, __I feel her melt into my touch. I lift my head up asking for permission with my eyes and she gives me a nod of approval._

_Slowly turning her head to the side she gives me room to sink my teeth into her neck. _

_As soon as my teeth sink into her neck she moans out and arches into my touch and I suck harder on her neck, letting the sweet liquid trickle down my throat. God I don't think I'll ever get tired of the taste of her, the feeling of her body pressed against my own._

**Regina's POV:**

_As annoying as she is as soon as her lips grazed my neck and she looked at me with those pleading eyes I forgot everything I was irritated at her for. _

_As her teeth sink into my neck my hands make their way to her back, bunching up her signature red leather jacket into my hands. I'm sure if any on looker were see such a scene It would look very sexual; especially as an uncontrollable moan escapes my mouth. D__amn this escalated real quick, how I even let it get this far with her on top of me in between my legs while her hand rested on my thigh I don't know._ _Why I always let it get this far and let her touch me the way she does I don't know. __The only time she has drank from me and it was in no way sexual was when she first in the hospital._

_It was her suddenly pulling away from me crying out in pain which brought me out of my thoughts. And I look at her in shock and fear not understanding what was wrong. _

"Get off her" _The familiar voice called out._

_Before I could try process or understand what happened, she had stopped an arrow from penetrating her body, just above her heart. She was holding the arrow in her hand, looking in the direction of the shooter._

"I said get off her"

_Emma slowly raised to her feet, and it's only then do I see the cause of her painful cry. How there was an arrow sticking out of the side of her body, fighting back a gag as she forcefully pull out the arrow without a second thought._

"Will what the hell is wrong with you?!" _I hiss at the outlaw._

"Your Majesty, as much as I don't like you I did promise Robin I would protect you if you were ever in trouble. I'm trying to protect you from this beast, I saw her attack you" _He states pointing his bow and arrow at Emma and I watch as her hold demeanor changed, her playful manor gone._

"Do I look like the damsel in distress type?"

_I rise to my feet as Emma begins to slowly stalk her way towards the outlaw._

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot"

"I'll like to see you try"

"Well, my first arrow didn't miss its intended target" _He gives a smug smirked, and I knew she wouldn't be able to control her anger after that. Before he could even pull his arrow back to take the shot she had him by the neck._

"Emma don't!" _I run towards the two._

"Let him go" _Once close enough I place my hands around the hand she was using to hold Will up by __his neck. He looked pathetic holding onto Emma's arm while he legs dangled below him._

"What are you?" _He barely manages out._

"Emma" _I try to get her to look into my eyes, ever since she became a Hybrid I've been able to calm her down just by looking into her emerald green eyes. However, her gaze remained on the theft._

_She pulled his body closer to her own looking into his eyes ordering him to forget everything he had seen and to go back to his campsite before forcefully throwing him to the floor. Without a second thought he followed her orders robotic like. Watching as he began to walk further away from us, it's only until he could no longer be seen did I immediately turn to face her. Frantically inspecting the sides of her body with my eyes and hands only to see any evidence that the arrow had penetrated her had gone. Only the stains of her blood left behind as evidence of the once wound._

"I'm OK Regina, I promise"

"What do you mean you're OK? I should have incinerated him where he stood"

"Weren't you the one who told me to let him go?" _She gives a small smile_

"Look Regina I'm fine" _She lifted her top to show me that nothing was there, not even a single graze was left on her skin._

"I'm a Hybrid remember, I self-heal"

_I only nod in response._

"I think I'm done with seeing what I can do as a Hybrid let's just go somewhere else, somewhere we know no one will be around"

_Not responding I use my magic to transport us to another part of the forest._

"Really Regina, out of all places you bring me to the place where you tried to kill me"

"Miss Swan If I wanted you dead you would already be seven feet in the ground. Your still here are you not?"

"Yeah well that's real comforting"

"Plus I didn't try to kill you, I was trying to get you to see the potential of your magic"

"By making me stand on a bridge 60 plus feet from the ground to then destroy the bridge, letting me fall to my death"

"Stop being so melodramatic. You used your magic to save yourself that's all that matters"

"That wasn't your words when I did"

_I roll my eyes in response._

"You know I think you were scared and slightly upset when you thought you have let me fall to my death"

"Please, I wasn't scared or upset"

"So if I was to walk to the edge of this cliff and jump off you would feel nothing. Nothing at all?"

"Nope, nothing"

_She stands closer to the edge, and I move forward to pull her away from the edge for Henry sake of course. He shouldn't have to loss another parent because of Emma's stupidity. As I move forward I watch in slow motion as her foot slips and she falls backwards and I feel my heart stop._

"No!" _I run to the edge looking for the blonde and I see nothing. _

"Emma!"_ I feel a lump build up in my throat._

"You do know I'm immortal right?"

_I swivel around to find the blonde standing directly behind me looking smug._

"Even if I did fall I can't die because of the curse"

_I push her out of the way walking passed her. Trying to ignore how much pain it would cause me if she did actually fall down the cliff, the pain I feel now for believing she did fall down the cliff._

_Why do I have to share my son with a child._

"Regina, wait. I'm sorry bad joke. Regina"

_She takes hold of my arm to stop me from walking any further, apologising again she guides me near the edge of the cliff before sitting down on the floor and signalling me to do the same._

_Sighing I slowly lower myself to the floor, sitting beside her. _

"Don't do that again Emma, it wasn't funny"

"Sorry"

_We sit in silence just letting the sound of the wind fill up the silence between us._

_However it wasn't long before she broke the silence. _"You know it kind of scares me that I might not be able to break this curse. That I will stay immortal forever and have to watch my parents die, my friends, Henry… You"

"Emma I promise you we're going to break this curse"

"I wish you wouldn't make such a promise"

"I intend to keep this promise Emma"

_She nods in response and once again we remain silent._

"… Regina"

"Yes Emma"

"Do you think when the time comes for me to turn into a wolf it will hurt?"_ She brings her knees to her chest, clearly scared._

"The only way it will hurt Emma is if you don't accept what you are now"

Emma sighs.

"Do you have a middle name?"

"What? Why?" _Looking at her confused at the sudden change in topic._

"I know I wanted to come out here to see what I can do as a Hybrid, but now I just want to focus on anything else other than me being a Hybrid"

_She looks at me pleading eyes, waiting for me to answer the question._

"Vivian. Regina Vivian Mills"

"It's nice"

"Thanks"

_Her excitement of her being a Hybrid clearly gone, clearly realising the down falls. It's been like this for the past few days, where she will either forget what's happened or realise the perks then only a few hours later will she realise the down fails. It's clearly hitting her harder than before, how if we don't break the curse she will outlive us all_. _But we will so she won't have to worry about that. _

"Do you have a middle name?" _I ask trying to distract her thoughts._

"Elizabeth. Emma Elizabeth swan. I got my middle and last name from my first foster parents, they died in a car crash by the time I was three. I don't really remember them I just know they were kind to me. I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but focusing on anything apart from the fact that I might out live everyone in storybook is better"

_Once again I feel a sense of guilt knowing I was partly the reason she had to grow up alone without her real parents, __I know she not trying to make me feel guilty but I can't help feel this way._

"Regina why do you let me drink from you, I can't drink from you forever"

"You won't need to Emma we're going to break this curse. Plus, you have saved me so many times and it's now time for me to do the same for you"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Once again thank for the reviews, I hope there are no major mistakes, I am still looking for a new Beta Reader.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

_I am finally back guys and girls, after re-reading all of my previous chapters I've finally uploaded a new one. I hope you like this one, and my updates should now be back to normal now that I have less school work to do, enjoy. Oh and once again sorry for any mistakes :)._

* * *

**Emma's POV:**

_A week has gone by since I started staying in one of Regina's guest bedrooms and I already know I don't want to leave. Not now, not after this curse is broken, if this curse is ever broken. Being here with Regina and Henry I feel like I've finally found the family I've always dreamed of. I'm gratefully for my parents even though I haven't been acting like it lately, but living with Snow and David never felt like this. _

_The thought of having to leave scares me, the thought of leaving her scares me; I know I will always have Henry no matter where I am, that wherever I go he will be able to stay the night. However I don't want this; I don't want separate days where Regina has him or days where I have him. I want things to stay the way they are now, how we all have breakfast together in the morning, how I secretly watch Regina sing to herself while she makes dinner. She is an amazing singer, not that I'm surprised I mean is there anything she does not excel at._

_We even decided to have movie night on Fridays, and the best part about living with Regina is waking up to the sound of her heart beat across the hall. The sound alone making me see the good side to this curse, it's the only thing keeping me sane, that if I don't change back I will at least be able to hear the one thing that keeps me hopeful. _

_At least I will be able to keep them safe._

_My thoughts are cut short as I hear the door to Regina's room open and close. I hear the sounds of her heels as she walks along the landing before making her way down the stairs. Knowing she was making her way to the kitchen I poured her a cup of coffee, making it just how she likes it; one tea spoon of sugar with a dash of milk. Once she entered the kitchen I passed her the coffee letting my fingers graze over her own while my eyes scanned over her body. She looked good in her purple dress that stopped just above her knees, the dress fitting her like a glove; fitting her in all the right places._

"Thank you" _She gave a small smile._

"You're welcome. You're up earlier than usual, you OK?

"I'm fine, I have a lot of paper work to catch up on so I'm going to the office earlier than usual. You know since someone has been unable to go to work, plus your father can't do the reports right"

_I can't help but smirk at her comment, I knew she only said I did them wrong to get under my skin._

"I knew I was doing them right"

"I didn't say that"

"You implied it"

_She waves me off with her hand._

"Anyway, because I'm leaving early you're going to have to take Henry to school today"

"You know he is old enough to go by himself right?"

"Just drop our son off"

_I love when she says our son it just shows how far we've come. Plus, I think its adorable Regina is still trying to hold onto the idea of Henry being her little Prince. He's not so little now. _

"I have to leave now, thanks for the coffee"

"You're not going to eat anything?"

"I will eat something later"

"Are you sure? I mean I think you should eat something now"

"Emma let's not have a repeat of what happened in my office, as I told you then I am a big girl I will eat when I want to eat. OK"

_I just nod in response following her to the front door helping her put on her black jacket. _

"Thank you"

"Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Emma"

"Yeah sorry, I will work on this obsession to try and get you to eat all the time"

"I promise I will stop at grannies and get something to eat, does this satisfy your little… Obsession"

"I guess" _No. Not even in the slightest. _

"Good... Oh and would you be able to make sure Henry eats something before he leaves, and not those sugary cereals he likes to eat. I know he thinks I don't know he swapped the healthy cereal I bought for him with lucky charms; make sure he eats at least one fruit with his breakfast before he leaves. Oh and-"

"Regina. I get it. Feed the boy, make sure it's nothing that actually taste good"

_She gives me a quick glare before making her way out of the front door. _

_Following her as she begins to make her way to her car, feeling this is the best time to tell her I'm thinking about going back to work. When she is already in her car and put the car into drive. _

"You know you didn't have to follow me all the way to my car" _She states as I help her into her seat, watching as her purple dress raised an inch as she lifted the other leg into the car. Feeling my whole body tense as I fight the urge to run my fingers up her long legs, letting them trail under her dress. _

_Closing the car door behind her I signal her to roll down the window, trying to remove the R rated image of her from my mind before I say something stupid._

"Hmm… I just wanted to tell you that I think I'm going back to work to day"

"Emma" _She tries to open the door to get out, however I hold the door close._

"Emma let me out"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not letting you go back to work! We don't know what will happen if you go back to work, we haven't fully understood everything about this curse, what if you get hurt, what if-"

"Regina, I'll be fine"

"You don't know that"

"I do"

"But what if you hurt someone?!"

"I won't!"

"You know what, I can work from home that way I can make sure you don't go anywhere and do something stupid"

"Regina I'm not a prisoner, I can't stay in your house forever!"

"I know that! It's just… Emma are you even sure you're ready?"

_I can't help but sigh out trying to control my anger; I know she is only trying to look out for me._

"I don't want to have to face my dad, but I also can't stay cooped up in your house forever or until this curse ends that just not me"

"… OK. But if anything happens Emma, and I mean anything call me"

"I promise, now go to work"

"Emma I'm being serious"

"So am I, now go"

_I step back watching as Regina eventually drives away._

_It wasn't long before I had Henry out of bed and dressed ready for school, giving him a bowl of lucky charms despite what Regina asked about making the breakfast healthy. I was just happy he ate anything at all to be honest. He wolfed down his cereal then went to get is bag then made his way to my car._

"You know you and mum don't have to drive me to school anymore"

"I know but your mother insisted I take you"

"Yeah I'm not surprised"

"So, did you finally figure out what you're going to call me and your mum?"

"Yeah mum will be called mum of course, and I will call you ma"

"Interesting choice"

"Hey don't judge, it was the best I could come up with that allowed me to call you both my mums"

"I'm not judging, I think it's awesome"

"You do?"

"Of course kid"

"Really ma, I'm not really a kid anymore"

"You already calling me ma huh?"

_He just shrugs in response and I can help but smirk at how shy he's become in those few seconds._

"Would you rather I called you my little prince instead?"

"Yeah, Kid is good"

"That's what I thought; I'll leave that one to your mum"

_He clears his throat and I can see he is ready to ask me a question, already knowing where this conversation is about to go before it even starts._

"So, with you being a Hybrid what can you do?"

"Henry"  
"Please Emma I just want to know what's going on"

"Emma? What happened to you calling me Ma?"

_He shrugs his shoulders. _"I just want to know if you drink everyone's blood in storybook"

"Why is this so important to you Henry?"

"Because you're staying with us Emma, I need to make sure my mum is safe. I trust you I do, but I need to put my mum first and if you have to drink people's blood… I'm just trying to protect my mum Emma"

_Hearing his words I immediately stop the car putting it into park. Apart of me is proud of him, that he wants to protect his mother but the other part of me is hurt that he would actually think I could ever hurt Regina._

"Henry, I would never ever hurt your mum"

"I know you won't but you're a Hybrid now"

_I sigh out resting my head against the car seat, getting ready to tell him how I drink from his mother; I can't keep this away from him any longer especially with how persistent he is with his questions. I close my eyes trying to mentally and emotionally prepare myself for another person I love to see me as a monster._

"OK Henry you win. I don't drink blood from everyone in Storybook as it will physically hurt me and I don't think I have the urge to either"

"So who do you drink from then?"

"…Your mother. Regina"

"What?!" _I avoid the shocked and angered expression on his face._

"I can only drink from your mother Henry. That is a part of my curse"

"Then if that's the case why are you staying with us?!"

"Henry your mum-"

"What if you drink too much, what if you kill her Emma!"

"I won't! I can't OK!"

"How do you know that Emma?!"  
"I just do OK! Henry please understand, if I don't drink from your mother then I will die"

"So!"

_I look away from him as tears begin to roll down my cheeks. Maybe he's right; maybe I'm putting them at risk. It's selfish for me to use Regina as my own blood bank, my own life supply. What if he's right and one time I go too far, so far that my blood won't work to save her in time._

"Mum, I didn't mean that" _He sighs out._

"You did, but it's OK… I understand"

"No mum I didn't. I'm sorry; I know I was out of line. Of course I want you to live your my mum too and I don't know what I would do if you died. I just don't want my other mum's life to be at risk, it's not fair. I want you alive but I don't want you to hurt my mum to achieve that"

_I hear his voice break and I know he is trying to fight and hold back his tears._

"Henry I can heal your mum with my blood, and we have a blood bond now so I'll know if I hurt her. Henry please understand I wouldn't be drinking from your mum unless I had to and if I knew it would put her life at risk I would immediately stop"

_He just nods in response looking outside the window and I fight a sob. Putting the car back into drive we drove to his school in silence, the only sound that was eventually heard was him opening the car door to get out before closing it behind him. I get out of the car thinking about calling him back but I don't, I watched as he walked through the school gates wiping my fallen tears._

"Emma. Emma"

_I hear my mother's voice calling me and I open my car door getting ready to get inside, not wanting to deal with another family member._

"Emma!"

_Of course her persistence gets my attention, slamming my door I turn around to face the woman who gave birth to me before throwing me into a tree. _

"What Snow, what do you want? I'm really not in the mood right now" _I hiss out._

"Emma are you OK?"

"Fine. Just fine. What do you need?"

"Well. Hmm"

"Yes"

_She clears her throat before beginning._ "I heard that you moved into Regina's house"

"Yeah so"

"Well Is that really wise in your condition"

"I'm not a sick or some sort of parasite Snow! Who even told you this?"

"Killian"

"Of course he did"

"Emma I'm just worried, what if you hurt Regina again or even Henry this time?"

"I. Won't. Hurt. Henry. Or. Regina!"

"But how do you know this Emma?!"

"Because I love them OK! There my family and I won't hurt them, I can't! Now leave me alone"

_I ignore the shock on her face getting into my car driving away from the school premises. As soon as I was a substantial distance where I could no longer see Snow or the school I burst out into tears. Stopping the car a few blocks down no longer able to drive due to my tears, I hear my phone constantly buzz in the background but I chose to ignore whoever was trying to call me. God not only do my parents think I'm a monster but so does Henry._

_Taking a deep breath to calm myself down enough to drive to the station I drive in silence just going through the motions. It wasn't long until I was parked outside the police station. Avoiding bumping into David at all cost I make my way straight to the office closing the door behind me. Only seconds after entering the office purple smoke surrounded the room, already knowing who it was before the smoke cleared._

"What happened?"

_Not answering Regina I make my way to my desk and she followed behind me._

"Emma. What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Why didn't you answer my calls"

_I refuse to answer her question._

"Emma. Emma… Emma, what's wrong?"

"Why do you think anything is wrong" _avoiding her questioning stare I make my way to my desk, I know I look like shit; my eyes are all red and puffy. She follows me slipping into the space between me and my desk, sitting on top of the desk so that she was directly in front of me._

"I'm fine Regina"

"Your appearance would say otherwise"

"Thanks"

"Emma I'm not here to insult you"

"Regina I've already said I'm fine can you just let it go already"

"I know what I feel Emma and I know that what I'm feeling right now is no indication that your fine" _She reaches her hand out to take hold of my face and I turn my head to avoid her touch. I don't know if my mind was playing tricks on me but I'm sure I saw a flash of hurt in her eyes._

"Regina please just drop it, plus shouldn't you be at work"

"I will not just 'drop it' Emma. I know something is wrong, your mother called me and said she tried to talk to you but you chewed her head off"

"Oh so that's what she told you, yeah of course it was all me"

"Emma just talk to me, I'm only trying to help you"

"Yeah well I'm sick and tired of people trying to help me!"

_I feel my anger rise as I ding my nails into the sides of my chair. _

_Just when I thought things couldn't get worse Charming decides this moment to walk into the office, God I really don't need to hear any more shit from anyone else._

"What are you doing with my daughter?"

"Not now Charming"

"Why are you even here Regina?"

"That's none of your business now if you wouldn't mind I was having a private conversation with your daughter"

"Regina I don't know who you think you are-"

"You know what I don't have time for this. Call Emma when there is an emergence she needs to attend to" _Without giving Charming or me a chance to respond she grabbed hold of my arm and in amount of seconds we were in her house in the living room. _

"Sit"

"Regina"

"Emma" _she gives crosses her arms over each other giving me one of her signature glares, following her previous instruction I sit down on the couch and she sits down directly beside me._

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Henry hates me"

"What?" _She gives me a confused look._

"He thinks I'm going to hurt you. I mean can't I really blame him for thinking I'm a monster, for thinking I will hurt you, I already have more than once"

"Emma Henry doesn't think-"

"He does, he told me himself"

_She moves closer to me so that our bodies where touching._

"Emma look at me. Look at me"

_She takes hold of the side of my face, directing me so that I was looking directly at her._

"Emma what I'm going to say to you I have already said more than once, please don't make me have to tell you this again. Emma you are not a monster and Henry does not hate you"

"He does Regina; you didn't see the look on his face… He thinks I'm hurting you, he even asked me why I'm staying here Regina"

"I will talk to Henry, make him understand. Let him know that you will never hurt me or him, that I trust that you won't. You know our little prince loves to play the hero, I'm sure he did not mean what he said in fact I'm certain he did not mean what he said"

"But Regina"

"No Emma we've been through this, how do you expect to defeat this curse if you keep doubting yourself. Me believing in you does nothing if you can't believe in yourself Emma. Do you ever think you could hurt us?"

"What?! No! Of course not"

"Then there's your answer, you know you won't hurt us so don't let anyone let you think otherwise, plus do you really think I would let you live with me and Henry if I thought you were danger to us both"

"No"

"Good"

_We remain in silence for a few seconds before she awkwardly removed her hands from my face, running her fingers through her hair she stood up from the couch._

"So, are you OK? Are you good?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks"

_She nods in response. God this curse has changed everything, before this curse I wouldn't have let Regina see me this emotional and I'm sure as hell before this curse she wouldn't have comforted me the way she did. God I don't remember the last time I cried this much, everyday just seems like a constant emotional battle. _

"I don't think you should go back to the station"

"Regina I'm fine"

_She gives me a look to say she knew otherwise._

"I'm working from home today"

"Regina you don't have to do that"

"Me working from home is not up for discussion Emma"

"Fine work from home but I'm still going back to the station"

"Emma"

"I can't just sit here Regina"

"We're not arguing about this either, you're staying home and if there is an emergency and ONLY if there is an emergency then you can go play hero"

_She gives me a glare almost daring me to go against her. I reluctantly agree to staying at home, I don't even know why, being at the station will do me some good; I won't have to think about my conversation with Henry. _

_She makes her way out of the room with a small smile on her face at her small victory. She makes her way to her office and I follow behind her, I never knew there would be a day that I would do what Regina wants without any form of protest. I'm going to blame it on me being a Hybrid. _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think. Don't worry my next chapter will be less mushy and sentimental and will have a lot more action. I just really wanted to show how Henry would feel to finding out Emma has to drink Regina's blood. Anyway, don't forget to review on your way out and I hope you have a great day ;)._


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

Here's my next chapter, I just wanted to say all mistakes are mine so sorry for any mistakes I may have missed out, I just really wanted to upload this chapter as soon as I finished writing it.

* * *

**Regina's POV:**

_Ever since I brought Emma home after what happened with her and Henry she has been on edge. She hasn't moved from the couch in my office, just laying there in silence; looking at the celling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. The very few times her gaze left the ceiling was to look at me as I worked. Every time I felt her eyes on me I would look up to try and catch her gaze but she would immediately look away._

_One time she didn't look away quick enough and we both stared at each other, I could see the sadness and fear in her eyes. The fear of losing Henry's love, a look I know all too well as I have worn the same look one to many times. _

_Her body immediately tensed at the sound of the front door open then close._

"Mum" _Henry called out, both looking at the far end of the room as if we were waiting for Henry to appear in the doorway. _

"He's probably calling you"

"Emma-"

"You should go see what he wants"

_She continues to look at the ceiling like it provided her with all the answers in the world. Sighing, I stand up from my chair smoothing out any wrinkles on my dress and make my way to the foyer._

"Mum?"

"Coming"

_As soon as I made my way into the foyer Henry walked passed me, making his way towards the kitchen. Already knowing he's going straight for the fridge._

_He pulled out a grape soda, how he even convinced me to buy such things I don't know, blaming Emma for this. He never drank such things before she came into town, well not in this house anyway, but it is better with her here so I guess I can accept this. _

_I stand beside him leaning against the kitchen counter._

"Henry? Is there a reason for all this yelling inside the house?"

_He put the drink on the kitchen counter before looking directly at me._

"Why are you letting Emma stay here?"

_I should have put up a silencing spell, Emma shouldn't have to hear this conversation again._

"Henry-"

"Is it safe for Emma to be staying with us, with you?"

"Henry you don't understand this curse; you think you do right now but you don't"

"That's fucking bullshit mum and you know it"

_I couldn't help the shocked expression that appeared on my face._

"Mum, I understand just fine so unless there is something else you're not telling me, or your hiding from me then I believe I understand just fine"

"I really don't know where this bravery to swear at your mother has come from"

"Mum, I'm sorry it just"

"No Henry, before we have this conversation let me make it very clear I will not tolerate this behaviour. I raised you better than this, you may think you're grown Henry but you're not. Please remember that the next you think otherwise and consider talking to me like that again. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes mum, I'm sorry"

_I nod in response._

_What the hell has gotten into him? I've never had to speak to him like this before. I don't care how old he gets, whether he is a teenage or not I won't teach him that I'm OK with him talking to me anyway he likes. Yes, I may have given him a few passes when he was younger and thought I was the evil queen but those days are long gone._

"I feel like this curse is messing everything up, it's already creating a rift between us" _He turns away from me and I hear his voice hitch. As much as I wanted to remain angry I felt my anger from his previous actions begin to slowly diminish._

"Henry, what are you talking about?" _I sigh out._

"Henry" _My voice softens and I reach out to place my hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to face me but he refused my touch._

"I've already made you hate at me and I know Ma thinks I don't care if she died"

"Henry I don't hate you"

"Yes you do"

"Henry I could never hate you, you're my little prince and I will always love you. I'm more so disappointed at your actions than anything else"

"I'm sorry" _He whispered, his voice full of emotion. _

"I know you are, and I know for a fact your mother loves you to"

"Mum, I basically told Emma I would prefer her to die over you. I didn't mean to and I didn't mean for my words to come out that way but they did. I just don't want her to hurt you mum, I don't think it's smart for you and Emma to live in the same house if she can only drink from you. What if you get hurt, what if you die and you leave me too?!"

"Henry, Emma won't hurt me" _I hug him from behind._

"Have you ever seen Emma hurt me?"

"No"_ He whispers._

"No she hasn't has she, if anything she has saved me more times than I can count. After all she is the saviour and your mother being a Hybrid does not change that. Yes, your mother can only drink my blood and yes she is staying with us but, if I ever thought letting Emma stay with us would put me or you in danger do you really think she would be here right now?"

"No"

"Henry you are my world. Plus, your mother wouldn't allow herself to stay here if she thought she would hurt me or you. OK?"

"…OK"

"Come on, you and Emma need to have a talk"

_He quickly turns around to face me, panic clearly on his face._

"I don't think I should see Emma right now"

"And whys that?"

"She must hate me right now"

"Your mother doesn't hate you if anything she doesn't want you to see her any different than she was before this curse. Come on"

"What if she doesn't want to see me?"

_Not responding I take his arm and guide him out the kitchen, making our way to my office only to find it empty. I could not help the small ounce of disappointment I felt that she was not there, I hope she did not leave. I don't want her to leave, I'm not ready for her to leave just yet._

"Maybe she in her room" _I say to myself rather than to Henry and we make our way to the guess room which has now become Emma's room. _

_Once outside the white door I genitally knocked on the door waiting for a response. When I hear a small voice tell us to come in I couldn't help the little smile that appeared on my face knowing that she didn't leave. However, it was quickly wiped away once I realised how broken she sounded. _

_I open the door gesturing henry to enter the room before following behind him._

_She was sat with her legs crossed on the Queen sized bed with her back against the head board. _

_She nervously ran her fingers through her hair before giving me and Henry a week smile. _

"Hey" _Henry said nervously rubbing the back of his neck and Emma just patted the bed signalling him to come and sit beside her. When she saw I had not moved from my spot near the door she reached out her hand for me to take._

"You know you can come sit on the bed to"

"Oh I know; it is my house after all"

"Regina just come and sit on the bed please"

_Not responding I go and sit on the other side of the bed, leaving Emma in the middle of both me and Henry. The room remain silent for a few seconds before Henry broke the silence._

"Ma what I said in the car"

"It's OK Henry"

"No it's not. I don't want you to think I don't care about you or that you're not as important as Mum because you are. You're both important to me and I need you both in my life, I don't need one over the other, I need you both equally. I was just scared, it's just we've become a proper family and I don't want this curse to ruin that"

"Why do you think this curse will ruin that?" _I give our son a meaningful look._

"Because Ma has to drink from you Mum, I don't want this curse to cause me to loss you as well. I know you said I won't loss you but how do you know that"

"Because my little prince and as much as I'm not looking forward to you growing up, especially after that little scene in the kitchen"

_He looks away ashamed, as he should be._

"I do want to see you going to college, get married, and so much more. So I won't be going anywhere any time soon"

"Your mums right kid she not going anywhere, I will see to that your mum gets to see all those things. I don't know how to explain this to you Henry as I don't really know how to explain it to myself. I care for your Mum, she my friend, your other mother, but my Hybrid side cares for your Mum in a way that I cannot explain. I've always want to protect your Mum and I always will, but my Hybrid side cannot function unless I know your Mum is OK. I just don't know how to explain it, so because of this I know I could never hurt your Mum as doing so will only hurt myself".

"Do you think it's because Mums your life support?"

"I don't think that is the reason but I'm not too sure, it might be but I doubt it. All I know is I will always feel the need to protect your Mum regardless of this curse. I won't Hurt your mum Henry; I give you my word"

_Apart of me is touched Emma cares about me this much, much more than anyone has in my entire life, but even I am curious whether it is because of this cure. However, looking at all the times she has saved me before this curse I dismiss the thought. _

_As soon Emma finished her sentence Henry pulled Emma into a tight embrace and I smile watching mother and son finally letting the fears of this curse go. Finally accepting that we won't let this curse create a divide in this family we have created. _

"By the way Ma, even though my reaction said otherwise I don't think you're a monster" _Henry said as he pulled away from the hug, and Emma gave the most beautiful smile in response showing off her dimples. Henry clearly saying the one thing she needed to hear from him._

"So hmm, I'm going to go to my room because I have homework to do. Once again I'm sorry Ma"

"It's OK Henry"

"I'm sorry mum"

_I nod in response. _

_We both watch as Henry left the room and as soon as he did I felt strong arms wrap around my waist._

"Er Miss Swan what are you doing?" _I turn my head so she couldn't see the small smile I was trying to force away._

"Hugging you"

"And what I have I done to deserve such… Actions"

"Don't act like you don't like me hugging you. All jokes aside Regina thank you, I couldn't go through this curse if Henry felt like he would have to be afraid of me or what I would do to you, so thank you"

_She genially used her fingers to move my hair to the side to then place a soft kiss on the exposed part of my shoulder, and I couldn't stop the soft gasp that left my mouth. Still feeling the sensation of her lips on my skin, not wanting a repeat of what happened in the kitchen a few days ago, well that's what I'm constantly telling myself. I mean I don't want her lips all over my body, against my most intimate parts. Gosh I am so happy mind reading does not come with her being a Hybrid, because if she knew what I felt every time her lips touched my body. How I feel every time she sinks her teeth into my neck, I wouldn't even know how to explain myself._

_I remove her arms from around my waist, putting some space between us I get off the bed and stand in front of her. _

"So, I'm going to go and start up dinner"

"OK, I'll come with you"

"No! I mean no, you should stay here and rest you've had a long day"

_We cannot be in the kitchen together especially as all I can think of right now is what could have happened on the kitchen counter if Snow did not ring the doorbell. _

"Regina are you OK, you seem a bit flustered" _She gives me a sly smirk._

"Just fine. Rest, please" _Not waiting for a response I make my way out of the room._

* * *

**Emma POV: **

_The sound of my phone vibrating on the desk beside my bed woke me up. Not understanding what was going on I search for the phone and look at the time and my phone reads 3 am. Remembering after having dinner with Regina and Henry we watch a film before all retiring to bed. The phone stopped ring, however it wasn't long before it started buzzing in my hand. Who the hell is calling me at 3 in the morning, letting my eyes quickly adjust to so I could see who was calling me to see it was David well 'Dad'._

"Hello" _my irritation clear in my voice._

"Emma I know it's late"

"OK so why are you calling me, David it's 3 in the damn morning"

"Emma I know but your needed at the Rabbit hole"

_Letting out a groan of frustration._

"And why couldn't you go?"

"I can't leave snow and the baby"

"So I can just up and leave Regina and Henry"

"Emma Snow is my wife and Neal our son and-"

"And what am I?!"

"Emma you know I didn't mean it like that I just mean I can't leave them right now"

"Oh I understood clearly, well Henry is my son and Regina is my, well she my, she just mine OK. Look just tell me the problem and I will go and sort it out"

"Emma I didn't mean-"

"Look David I'm tired and I really don't want to leave my bed right now so unless you're going to call someone else to handle this problem tell me what the problem is"

"… I got a call saying Hook and Will are drunk and fighting at the Rabbit Hole, their destroying property"

_Stupid fucking Hook, when is he not drinking some sort of alcoholic substance. Why am I dating him again? _

"And the owner couldn't deal with this himself because?"  
"It caused a large fight to break out"

"K, I will be there in a few minutes"

"Thanks Emma"

_Not responding I hang up the phone, dragging myself out the bed to put my clothes on so I could make my way to the scene. Once I was dressed I used my heightened senses to make sure both Regina and Henry were asleep before leaving the house. _

_Arriving at the Rabbit hole I waltz in to see the place in chaos, both Killian and Will where throwing punches at each other well at least Will was throwing lazy punches while Killian was waving around his hook. The music was turned off and only the encouraging cheering of individuals telling them to fight filled the room. Leroy being the main person I could hear who was standing on top the bar, how he even manages to get up there I don't know. _

_Pushing my way through the crowd I grab Will by the back of his top pulling him off Killian, dragging him out the club with ease. I rather deal with them one at a time._

"Let go of me sheriff" _He slurs out, ignoring him I pull his hands behind is back none to gently, still angry that he actually shot an arrow at me. _

"Shut up Will, I'm taking you in whether you like it or not. So we can do this the hard way or the easy way, I mean I couldn't care less; I can see you chose the hard way"

_Handcuffing his hands together making sure they were tight I open the door to the police car and push him in not caring that he hit his head on the other door due to the force of the push. The hit knocking him unconscious, slamming the door behind him. That's what he fucking gets, maybe next time we won't shoot arrows at me._

"Hey! Will I'm not done with you" _Hook comes out of the club stumbling and the metallic smell of blood fills my senses._

_What the fuck happened in the space of then and now that he now has the potent smell of blood on him. Stepping back trying to fight the urge to grain him of his blood where he stands to quench my now sudden thirst. _

"Killian, just go back to your ship" _I rest my hands on the car trying to gain my control back, already feeling my face changing as my fangs slowly extract from there once hidden place. _

"I'm putting Will in a cell for the night and the only reason I'm not taking you with me is for some strange reason I decided to date you" _I hiss out, trying to focus on the fact that I cared for him at one point, that I don't want to hurt him but with every step he takes towards me makes the task harder to accomplish._

"My love you dated me for my good looks and my charm" _He slurs out._

_He stumbles towards me and the sent becomes stronger. It makes no sense, how is it that he smells of blood but Will doesn't._

"Stay away Killian, go home"

"Swan?"

"Go!"

"Emma. My love"

_Before another word could leave his mouth I was holding his head at an angle as I sank my teeth into his neck and he cried out in pain. _

_However, it wasn't long before I too cried out in excruciating pain. Pushing his body away from my own I grab hold of my throat coughing up the few gulps of blood that painfully trickled down my throat._

"Fuck!" _I cry out as I feel tears of pain fail._

"What the Hell Swan!" _He looks at me with fear in his eyes, holding his neck to try and stop the blood that was quickly flowing out of his neck. There was blood everywhere, on my mouth, my hands, running down his neck and running down the hand that was clutching at his neck. Even after feeling all that pain the scent of his blood called to me like a siren to a sailor and I go for his throat again knowing the pain it could cause. Drinking more fiercely this time I hear his heat beat begin to become faint before once again pulling away, coughing up his blood again. This time the pain was enough to bring me to my knees and still I wanted to go back for more, the smell was just so strong. It was surrounding me and this time Regina wasn't here to help me with this unnatural thirst._

"What the hell are you" _his voice was barely above a whisper, his eyes slowly closed as he became unconscious. Even still knowing that if I drank from him again I would be the cause of his death I only cared about one thing. Feeling weak and drained I slowly get up to my feet and slowly make my way to his unconscious body. _

_I feel a hand wrap around my wrist before I could make it to his body and I immediately relax due to this person's touch._

"Emma what did you do?"

"R-Regina" _I turn to face her._

"R-Regina, I'm so hungry"

"I know Emma but I need to help Killian first OK"

"Now Regina, I need you now"

"Emma just give me a few seconds"

_Ignoring my protest, she made her way over to Hook, waving her hand around his neck before he was engulfed in purple smoke_

"What did you do, where is he?"

"I healed him, he's on his ship now. He won't remember anything don't worry"

"W-what about Will"

_Once again she waved her hand and he too was engulfed in purple smoke._

"I put him in a cell"

_I close my eyes and once I opened my eyes again we were in Regina's home, in my room._

"We need to get you cleaned"

_She waved her hands and the bloody cloths vanished off my body leaving me in my underwear._

"Come on"

_She guided me into the en-suit bathroom and she washed her hands to get rid of any traces of Kilian's blood then turned on the shower._

"I'll wait for you in your room"

"Regina I don't need a shower I need to feed from you"

"Emma just trust me, wash the blood off your body"

_She left the bathroom closing the door behind her, following her instructions I get in the shower and it's only then do I realise she was just in a silk blue nightgown that stopped midway when she came to get me. _

_Getting out the shower once all the blood was washed off my body, grabbing and putting on a white robe I exiting the bathroom._

"How do you feel?"

"Hungry"

_She stood up from the bed walking towards me until there was only a few inches between us. I know if I didn't feel this excruciating pain in my gums I would be able to truly appreciate how much of her olive skin was on display. _

"I can see how hungry you are Emma, but you had to get his blood off you"

She ran her fingers over the small black veins near my eyes before slowly running her thumb over my sharp teeth, being careful not to draw any blood. It took everything in my power to not pull her wrist to my mouth, hell it took me a hell of a lot of will power to not take what I craved when she first came to get me.

"I don't want you to still smell blood after you feed from me, it will just make your hunger come back and we can't have that happen"

_I just nod robotically in response, as I become enhanced with her neck, with the sound of her heart beat. She must have seen I could not hold this hunger off anymore because she moved her head to the side giving me a silent invitation._

_Every time I sink my teeth into her neck every time feels like a new experience, a euphoric experience, sensation. Every time she lets out a sigh or a moan as I sink my teeth into her God it puts me on an all-new high, one I never want to come down from._

_Pulling her body closer to my own, I wrap my arms around her in a tight embrace before letting my hands wonder down her back and back up to finger my fingers through her dark locks. My wondering hands causing the nightgown to raise with Every movement, so much so I know if I was to open my eyes and look down I would see more than just her long legs. I would see what she was wearing under the silk gown._

_ Just knowing the only thing that is between us is her nightgown and the white robe I have on turns me on more than I have ever been in my life. _

_Guiding her to the bed until the back of her legs hit the bed, softly pushing her onto the bed so that she was laying with her back pressed against the white sheets. I slowly straddle myself onto of her, the only thing that prevented my bare core touching her stomach was her nightgown. I hear her gasp and I know she can now feel my arousal that is now starting to leave a wet patch on her nightgown._

_Sinking my teeth into my wrist I offer it to her to drink from and as soon as she does I bring my lips back to her neck, licking the remainder of the blood that was on her neck as the wound began to slowly close up. Grinding myself against her, the silk dress began to slowly raise up, and with Every inch it rose the smell of her arousal became stronger to my senses. God she smells amazing, not thinking I remove my wrist from her mouth and she moans in protest. I begin to kiss down her body, kissing her neck, her collar bone, the gap between her breast and she moans out my name and it was like music to my ears. Pulling her silk nightgown up so that it was around her waist, I look down to see her red lace panties and I can't help but stare._

"Fuck" _I mutter to myself._

_Needing to pull them off immediately._

"Em-ma"

_ I run my hands along her thighs._

"Em- Emma"

_ I loop my fingers into her red lace panties, realising I would rather rip them off than waste time pulling them down._

"Emma stop. Emma!"

"Huh" _I look at her in shock, my confused clear on my face as she pushes at my chest._

"I said stop" _She whispers and I cautiously slide off her._

"Oh. S-sorry"

_She clears her throat._

"I. I should go to bed now"

"No! I mean you don't have to leave"

"I don't think; Emma I don't think it would be wise for me to stay here with you"

"Why?"

_I know why, I can see the lust in her eyes and I smell the strong womanly scent._

"Stay please"

_I look down at her and try to give her a meaning look but my gaze just goes to her chest watching every rise and fall, I watch as she quickly pulls down her silk nightgown._

"I won't do anything; I promise"

_Not giving her a chance to respond I lay on the bed and pull her body to my own so that I now had my arm wrapped around her waist._

"Emma"

"Please Regina"

"I don't think this is wise"

"We'll just sleep" _I rest my head on her chest squeezing my eyes closed. She right being this close to her and smelling her arousal is torcher. _

_We lay in silence and it wasn't long before I felt my breath quicken, I can't be surrounded in her scent and not be able to have her._

"Emma?"

"Maybe your right"

_Before I could protest she poofed out of my arms and into her own room._

"Fuck me and this stupid curse!"

_Getting up from the bed knowing I won't be sleeping anytime soon I open the windows wide __to get rid of her scent, before making my way downstairs to get a hard drink._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I just want to take the time to shout out Maritexxam for making a cover to my mine story; I think it is absolutely awesome. You should all be able to see the cover as it is now my new image for my story. I also want to take the time to say thank you to everyone who reviews, follows and favourites my story, as well as to those who private message me telling me how they enjoy or love my story. I don't know how to stress how good it is to receive a review or private message of someone saying they love or enjoy my story, or even to say a certain character is irritating them or to tell me what they want to happen next. I love writing this story so receiving reviews is just awesome, especially as I don't believe I've received a negative review so far. Love you guys and I hope you have a great day!

OH, and don't forget to review on your way out ;). Y'all thought I was going to forget to ask lol. If it is not clear from what I said above I love hearing your thoughts and views on very chapter I post. X


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys and Girls! I know my updates have been inconsistent it's just whenever I feel like I have time to write a new chapter either some sort of assignment pops up or life gets in the way. Oh and I have exams coming up soon so there's that *sigh, but by the end of may my updates should become consistent because that's when I start my summer break! Anyway, I just wanted to give a quick warning that this chapter will have a lot of references to blood. To be honest I don't really know why I am giving a warning now because basically all my other chapters have had several references to blood, but I thought I will give the heads up anyway lol :P. Enjoy.

* * *

**Regina's POV:**

_As soon as I appear in my room I begin to pace._

_Why is it we always end up in these positions?!_

_Every single damn time I let things escalate. I should know better by now, she is the one who is cursed not me, she doesn't know what's she doing. I don't even know how many times I've repeated this to myself anymore. Maybe if I repeat it enough times It actually mean something. _

_Why did I even go out like this, in my pyjamas. _

_Looking down at the silk dress I see the small wet patch of her essences that she left behind. A reminder of what happened, of what could have happened if I didn't come to my senses. _

_I hear the sound of the guestroom door open and instantly look at my bedroom door as I hear her footsteps get closer. _

_The footsteps stop outside my door for a few seconds before they continue downstairs. I release a much needed breach of air, realising that I had been holding my breath. _

_Looking back down at the dress I snatch my hands back seeing how close it was to the stain she left behind. Feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, I can't help but feel embarrassed, I'm acting like a teenager about to have their first time with their crush. Not that I would actually know what that felt like, but I rather not go down that dark path right now. I imagine if I was to have a first time with someone I actually wanted to be with it would feel like this, awkward. _

_Slowly pulling the silk nightgown off my body and over my head, I gasp as her strong exotic scent engulfs my senses. God I can't deny how good she smells, too good._

_Throwing the dress across the room in frustration before collapsing onto the bed, I look up at the celling trying to control my now heightened arousal. As if I wasn't aroused enough, that just made it worse. Squeezing my thighs together to try ignore how slick I was down there; I'm certain I've ruined one of my favourite panties. Bring both hands to my face I let out a small frustrated scream, careful not to wake up Henry or bring any attention to myself. I rather not have the woman who put me in this state burst into my room because she thinks someone is trying to kill the Evil Queen. I don't think I will be able to resist her a second time, no matter how much I tell myself otherwise._

_As much as I tell myself what happened in her bedroom can't happen again, won't happened again the past week has proven otherwise. _

_Trying to ignore this fact, I slowly rise from my bed taking off my ruined red lace panties before removing my matching bra. Making my way to my ensuite bathroom to have a much needed cold shower. knowing I won't be able to resist taking care of myself for a long before I give in due to how aroused I was. Turning on the shower I let out a gasp as the cold water ran down my body. _

_It was the sun peeking through the blinds that woke me up, it felt like it was only seconds ago that I had fell asleep. As soon as I had my cold shower that did little to take the edge off It took me another hour to fall asleep. Even in sleep my thoughts were plagued with a certain blonde, I'm sure if I was asleep any longer I would have woken up feeling the same desire I felt before I fell asleep. _

_Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I get up to get ready for the day, it wasn't long till I was ready, well as ready as I could be. _

_As much as I hate to admit Emma Swan has broken through several walls in more ways than one in the past few years that many people couldn't do in the past few decades. Her pestering mother being one of them, she is still trying to get me to be her friend, mentally rolling my eyes at that. _

_I would deny it if someone asked not want to see the cocky smirk I know would appear on Emma's face but she is my friend, my only true friend. We didn't become friends by default because we were both villians the way me and Mal or Ursula became friends. She's not trying to gain something from me the way that pestering fairy Tinkerbell is. I just don't believe she wanted to help be because she was concerned with me being happy and me having my 'happy ending'. I'm almost certain she had her own motives to wanting to help me, everyone does. Well everyone except Emma; she has been the only one in my life that has wanted me to be happy and for me to find my happy ending without any personal agenda. So yes Emma Swan is my friend, which means I almost had sex with my one and only true friend. Why does it seem whenever I find something good I always find a way to mess it up? Plus, Emma is with the one handed pirate, I don't even know why she is with that fool she deserves so much better, so much more than him. And I rather not have another Robin situation, having to deal with the other woman or other man in Emma's case, not that I see Emma the same way I see Robin. Or her being my significant other because she is my friend, and you know friends don't do that. However, friends don't lust for each other either the way I lust for her, I have never wanted anyone in my life the way I wanted Emma yesterday night. Not Graham, not Robin my supposed soulmate. _

_I can't stop thing about the way she grounded her hips down on my own, the way her arousal that leaked through my dress felt against my skin. The way her lips felt against my body, God the way her hands felt along my legs. I've never felt so wanted in my life by anyone, If I could go back in time I would let her pull down my red lace and let her kiss where we both wanted her to. Just the thought of how eager she was to have her lips against me causes me to release a breathy moan. _

_What is wrong with me?! Emma is my friend! I just don't understand what has changed, what has made me feel this way, yes I've always known Emma was attractive but I've never let my attraction to her be anything but that. I've learnt from years' experience that acting impulsive, acting with my bodies desires have gotten me nowhere good look at Graham and look how he turned out, dead. _

_I just don't understand what this curse has done that it has changed everything, made us act so differently. Emma's my friend I'm not ready to lose her just yet._

"Regina?"

_Caught off guard I look at my door like a deer caught in headlights._

"Regina? Are you awake?"

_No, I whisper to myself. Which was stupid as no matter how quite I whisper she will be able to hear me because she is a Hybrid. _

"Can I come in?"

_Clearing my throat, I make my way to the door slowly opening it._

"Hi" _She gives me a nervous smile._

"Hey"

"So can I come in?"

"Yeah. Sure"

_She continues to look at me and I continue looking at her before I realise I haven't actually moved to let her in. _

_Moving aside to let her in I close the door behind her, leaning against the door making sure to kept a significant amount of space between us. She stands in the middle of my room and the room is filled with an awkward silence._

"So hmm, you can sit down on my bed if you like. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, you know If it makes you feel uncomfortable"

_Gosh I sound like a babbling fool; I'm really ready for the floor to swallow me whole right now._

"Thanks"

_She sits on the edge of the bed waiting for me to follow and I slowly make my way to sit beside her, so much for keeping a significant amount of space between us. _

"I think we need to talk about what happened yesterday"

_Do we have to?_

"O-OK"

"We clearly we have a major problem"

_I feel my heart flatter at her words, waiting for to tell me that we shouldn't be friends. That this can't keep happened over and over again, that she's with Hook._

"I attacked Hook yesterday which means I can attack anyone one… Even Henry or you"

_Thank God! I mentally let out a sigh of relief. _

"Emma we've been through this"

"I know I know believe me I do its just things are different now. We assumed that I would hunger for just your blood but the thing is Regina when I saw Hooks blood I felt this irresistible hunger. Even the knowledge of how much it wold hurt me to drink from him, feeling the pain I did after I drank from him I still wanted to satisfy my hunger. Regina I could have killed him"

"But you didn't Emma"

"It doesn't matter that I didn't Regina, but the fact that I almost did"

"Look, there's no point dwelling on what you almost did it won't change what happened. If anything it will just make you upset, plus what is one less private to worry about, especially one who has a hook for a hand"

"Regina"

"What? It's true"

_A smile appears on her face and I can't help but return it. The small action letting me know we're going to be OK, that we won't let whatever this thing is, this curse that has both of us to acting differently destroy the friendship we have created._

_The room is filled with a comfortable silence before Emma sighs out clearly frustrated with this curse. Damn that selfish imp._

"Regina what I'm I going to do, I can't just stay trapped in my room forever"

"It won't come to that"

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know I will figure something out"

Emma's POV:

"Why do we always have to come to your vault when we have a problem"

"I'm not even going to answer your question"

"I mean I get all your witchy stuff is here"

"Witchy stuff. Really?"

_She raises a perfect eye brow, her amusement clear on her face even though she tries to hide it with a look of irritation._

"It's creepy in here"

"Come on Emma how old are you"

"Hey, you're not the one who, you know what never mind. So why are we actually here?"

"No, finish what you were going to say"

"It's just I can hear sounds of the hearts your mother collected and it's annoying" _Plus it smells like death._

_She waves her hand and the sounds of the heartbeats are gone._

"Is that better for you Princess?"

"Much" _Rolling my eyes I walk passed her to walk further into the vault and she just smirks in response._

"So why are we here?"

"We're here to deal with your hunger problem, you know I thought it was obvious"

"And we couldn't do that at home because? Plus, we already know we can't do anything to change my hunger"

"Well for one I'm not getting blood all over expensive furniture and all you need is a bit of will power and I'm going to help you achieve that"

"OK. So how you going to do that"

_She waves her hand and a black duffle bag appears in lilac smoke, and that same thirst I will never get used to becomes potent._

"What's in the bag"

"I think you know Emma"

_She zips open the bag and I see a bunch of blood bags._

"Regina?" _I give her a curious look, fighting the urge to snatch the bag out her hand._

_"_Emma, you're going to drink from these blood bags then drink from me"

"And what's that going to do?" _I being to slowly walk towards her, my eyes focused on the red liquid as if I was in a trace, I almost missed the way she rolled her eyes and huffed out as if the answer to my question was the most obvious thing in the world._

"To associate anyone else's blood with pain and mine with pleasure of course so hopefully you won't have the urge to drink from anyone apart from me, it's simple really"

"But I didn't care about the pain when I drank from hook, all I cared about was the smell of the blood, the thought of the metallic yet sweet liquid sliding down my throat" _I can already feel my gums begin to ache just at the thought._

"The pain of someone else's blood is unbearable yes?"

"yeah, but I didn't-"

"Having to feel that pain over and over again will allow you to have control if you don't want to feel that pain again. Or you will at least get to a stage where you can control your urges and not act impulsively or instinctively"

"OK, I trust you"

"Good, let's begin"

_She takes a blood bag out the bag and my eyes follow her hand movements until she hands it to me. _

_I look at the blood then back at her silently asking for approval. She gives me a small nod and that Is all the sign I need for approval, rapidly sinking my teeth into the bag, I squeeze at the base to get as much of the thick liquid down my throat. _

_Just like all the other times I fall to the floor in pain and the blood bag falls with me. All I can feel is pain and nothing else as I cough up the blood. The pain is so strong that even though I've now felt it several times now every time feels like the first time. I look to the floor and all I see is red, all of the blood I consumed is on the flour yet the pain still remains._

"Emma. Emma!"

_I squeeze my eyes shut to try and block out the agony I'm in, running my hands through my hair probably leaving traces of blood. I grab a fist full of my hair tightly hoping to distract myself from the pain I am feeling with another type of pain. Just something that is not this. I don't remember the pain lasting this long. It as if I've just swallowed a bunch of glass and large pieces are trying to force their way down my throat, slicing my throat on the way down. In fact, I'm sure that would be less painful. Anything would be better than this burning sensation I feel. _

_I feel a small drop of blood on my lip and I whip my head to the side to get from the liquid, not wanting to intensify this feeling_

"No!" _I growl out._

_Fuck when will this fucking pain stop! Stupid! Fucking! Curse!_

"Drink!"

_The blood is once again forced into my mouth, and the pain begins to quickly subside and I suck on this blood and Squeeze wherever the blood was coming from as if it was my life source, and if I stopped I would die the next second._

"Em-ma"

_Feeling the blood ease down my throat extinguishing the burning sensation in my throat with every gulp I take._

_It's only when I hear Regina gasp in pain I realise who I was drinking from. Removing my teeth from her flesh, I look at her, regret clear in my face. She quickly brings her arm to her chest, her blood slowly flowing down her arm before dropping to the floor. _

_The sound of the blood splashing as it hits the floor and the smell and taste of her blood causes to my vampire side. My instincts telling me to feed, but it immediately diminishes when I see dark purple bruises where my hands were beginning to quickly form. The dark purple a clear contrast to her olive skin. _

_The fear in her eyes is clear, the pain she is in is clear no matter how hard she tries to hide it from me. Just looking at the newly formed bruises and the print of my hand that was left on her olive skin, I know with my new found strength if I squeezed any tighter I would have broken her arm._

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" _My voice breaks as tears begin to form in my eyes, I quickly raise to my feet turning away from her looking for an escape. Trying to put some distance between us, clearly I'm a threat to her._

"Don't you dare leave Miss Swan"

_Her words cause me to hesitate _

"Emma" _She sighs out, almost as if she was exhausted and I don't blame her having to deal with all of this, having to deal with me._

"Don't leave like this, I'm fine I promise"

"Regina you're not fine" _I tell her just above a whisper, we've been through this so many times in the past week. It always ends the same, with her believing I will never hurt her, how we can break this stupid curse, then with her end up getting hurt by me._

"Let me be the judge of that" _She rises to her feet and she stands behind me._

"Regina we can't keep doing this, we just keep ending back at the same place. With me telling you that I'm a threat to you"

"Emma you're not a threat to me" _She dismisses as if it is the simplest thing in the world and I makes me so angry that she can just dismiss her safety like that. _

_Turning to face her._

"Don't you see the bruise on your arm! Don't you see we keep going round in circles, you can't help me Regina!"

"Just let me try!"

"Why?! We're just going to have this same conversation in the next few days"

"Where only having this conversation because of you!"

"What if I hurt Henry Regina? Would you be able to live with yourself because I wouldn't"

"Don't do that Emma"

"Maybe I should just leave Storybook"

"You can't leave Storybook"

"Why, I won't be cursed anymore and you and Henry will be safe"

"Yeah then what will I tell Henry and your parents huh? The town when they think I did something to their Saviour?"

"That it wasn't your fault"

"Like they would believe that. Emma I'm supposed to help you. Why don't you trust me?!"

"I Do"

"No you don't because if you did we wouldn't be having these conversations all the time"

"I just don't want to hurt you" _I sigh out, defeated._

"Then don't"

_She disappears in a purple cloud and I know once again I fucked up, I didn't mean to get angry at her it's just I hurt her again. I don't want her to help me if she is going to continuously get hurt as a result, I'm just not worth it. I rather feel that agonising pain everyday than hurt her._

_Looking around the room I realise that she took the blood bags with her and cleaned up the blood that had gotten everywhere, including the blood that had gotten in my hair and cloths. And I know this because the distinctive smell is no longer in the room, as angry she was she was still able to put me first._

_I don't want to leave Storybook, my family, but I know it is an option I might have to consider. Sighing I make my way out of the vault and begin my long walk 108 Mifflin Street._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you like this chapter, the next chapter will be a more happy SwanQueen moment because I miss writing them.

Oh and don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter. I will try and update as soon as possible, but I can't promise that will be anytime soon because of my up coming exams:(


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **I am back guys and girls! I should have updated this chapter two weeks ago but a lot of stuff happened. Anyway, my updates should be more frequent as I am finally on my summer break and I plan on finishing this story before it ends, well I'm going to try. I know I said in my previous chapter that this chapter will have happy swanqueen moments, I changed my mind lol that will be in my next chapter I promise. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Emma's POV:**

_Entering the mansion, I call out Regina's name making my presence known. She doesn't respond yet I know she heard me, still clearly mad at me. I Make my way to the kitchen knowing she is there due to my heightened senses._

_Walking into the kitchen she has her back towards me making it clear she was ignoring me. I hate when she does this, when she decides to cut me off and refuses to speak to me. Her silent treatment is the worst because they last forever, well maybe not forever but it might as well be._

_Walking up to her, standing directly behind her I turn her around so she was facing me. Taking hold of her bruised arm I inspect it seeing the damage I have caused. It has gotten worse in the small time frame of being in her vault and now. Sinking my teeth into my wrist I lift my wrist towards her mouth to erase the damage I've caused. That's how this works, I drink from her but I erase any damage I have caused. That is the only reason I allow myself to do this because I can almost pretend what I'm doing doesn't hurt her. The need to remove her pain beings to creep up with force and it suddenly becomes the only thing I can think about. I just need her to be safe, to be OK. _

_However, she refuses to drink from me and I can't help the hurt and shocked expression that appears on my face. She hasn't refused to drink from me ever since the first time she did due to the fear of creating a blood bond, but once we got passed that she has never refused to drink from me again until today. Pushing my wrist away she walks away from me, however without thinking I grab hold of her uninjured arm to stop her in her tracks._

"Let go of me"

"Come on Regina, don't be like this"  
"Miss Swan, I won't ask you again"

_Why does she always do that? _

"Back to Miss Swan again? I thought we were over this, I thought we were friends?"

"Clearly not as a friend wouldn't threaten to leave Storybook knowing they would be leaving their family behind"

_Mentally smiling knowing she considers me to be a part of her family, our family. _

"Regina I didn't threaten to leave town"

"So what do you call what you said a few minutes ago?"

"It's just an option I have to consider"

"You wouldn't have it as an 'option to consider' if you just trusted me, obviously you don't"

"I do trust you Regina"

"You don't! If you did you wouldn't fight me every time you think I'm 'hurt'"

"Regina do you not see your arm?! I did that, I hurt you!"

"You know what Emma, if you want to leave then leave because I'm sick and tired of having this continuous argument with you"

_Forcefully pulling her arm out of my hand she storms off into the foyer, and I follow behind her. _

"Well if I'm going to leave town let me at least heal you before I go"

"No"

_A frustrated growl escapes my mouth. Doesn't she understand this will keep both her and Henry safe, that this will keep everyone safe. Plus, I don't even know if I'm actually going to leave town yet._

"Regina"

_She continues to ignore me making her way to the stairs._

"Regina let me just heal you"

_Stopping at the base of the stairs she turns around to give me one of her signature glares._

"Are you leaving Storybook?"

"I don't know"

"Then I don't know if I want you to heal me"

_My next words cause her to halt. _

"Come on Regina this is stupid and childish, the kitchen towel will not stop the bleeding let me just heal you"

"Oh so I'm the stupid and childish one"

_She struts towards me fire in her eyes not stopping until her face was only inches away from my own, I couldn't help but go back to the time when we were this close outside the mines._

"What do you call leaving Storybook with a curse you don't understand? You don't even know if the curse will be gone when you leave. For all you know you could just be taking this curse into the real world as you like to call it, but I'm the stupid and childish one. You are the one who is cursed Emma because of your stupid impulsive actions not me!"

_Every word she says her heartbeat quickens as the vain on her forehead slowly beings to appear._

_She is right I'm in this position because of my stupid actions but it doesn't mean she should suffer because of them._

"Regina you know I didn't mean it like that"

_She lets out a frustrated sigh running her fingers through her hair, taking a few steps back to put some distance between us. All the fire in her eyes now gone only disappointment and sadness left behind._

"You keep saying we're friends but you don't even trust me to help you"

"If I agree to stay in Storybook will you let me heal you?"

"No" _She turns to make her way up the stairs but once again I follow behind her grabbing hold of her arm._

"Then what do I have to do?!"

"Just trust me! That is all I ask Emma, is that so hard to do?!"

_I don't respond and I see the clear hurt on her face because of this._

_She made her way up the rest of the stairs before I heard her bedroom door slam shut. _

_I know I've made our current situation worse. It's not that I don't trust her I do, with my life. I don't know why I didn't respond, I just didn't. _

_Sighing, I slowly make my way up the stairs dreading what's to come. I know I can't just leave things the way they are but it doesn't mean I'm ready for another screaming match. _

_I knock on her bedroom door however, she refuses to answer so I persist and knock again._

"Go away"

_Mentally roll my eyes, who thought I would see the day where Regina Mills acts anything but adult like, If I wasn't in this current position I would almost find it amusing. _

"I'm coming in"

_Entering the room, she is sited at her dressing table inspecting her now bandaged arm._

"Clearly you don't understand simple English"

"Regina I don't want to argue with you"  
"Yet you always seem to pick a fight with me"

"I'm not trying to pick a fight with you"

"Emma please leave"

"No"

"Why?!"

"Because I'm not just going to sit back and watch you bleed to death Regina!"

"Why do you even care?"

"Are you being serious right now?!"

_I wait for her to respond but she doesn't she just continues to looks at her arm._

"Is it always going to be like this because doing this is tiring" _She whispers out minutes later._

"I can't keep doing this with you Emma, I won't. If you chose not to trust me"

"I do"

"Let me finish. If you chose not to trust me I will understand, I mean I'm the Evil Queen so of course you wouldn't want to trust me. I don't even know why I would expect you to trust me"

"I don't care that you were the Evil Queen your just Regina to me"

_To further express my point, I kneel down in front of her taking her hands into my own. She refuses to look at me, only choosing to look down at our joint hands. _

_Slowly detangling our hands, I gently run my fingers over the side of her face, angling her so she was now looking at me. _

"I trust you Regina but it's not you I don't trust it's me"

"You sound like you're getting ready to break up with me"

_A small smile appears on her face and I can't help but mirror it. _

"Trust me if we were dating I would not break up with you"

_She shyly turns her head away from me bringing her bottom lip between her teeth. _

_Clearing her throat, she tries to hide the smile that began to appear on her face and my smile widens at the idea that I can cause her to react this way. _

_For the second time today I bite into my wrist and slowly offer it to her but she shakes her head in refusal. Taking a deep breath and releasing it through my nose to calm my anger and irritation._

"Are you leaving Storybook?"

"No"

"Are you just saying that to get me to drink from you?"

"No"

_She looks at me and I know she is looking to see if I'm lying, she must have seen that I wasn't as she brought my wrist to her mouth. She looks at me as she slowly licked at the blood that had run down my wrist. Fighting back a moan as she does this, she began to suck at the wound I created. My breath quickens at her actions and I feel my core being to pulse, God it is taking me everything to not put her bed to good use._

_Pulling away a few moments later she uses her thumb to wipe the trail of blood that had leaked down the corner of her mouth. Bringing the thumb to her mouth she slowly sucks of the remaining blood, slightly tiling her head back as she let out a small moan. After that I snapped, standing up at an inhuman speed bring her with me I lift her up holding her by her thighs. She gasped at my actions, not giving her time to think or respond I place her on the dressing table creating enough space for me in between her legs. I sink my teeth into her neck and as I do so her finger nails dig into my arms and my name escapes her mouth. _

_I touch her everywhere, her legs, arms, her back, anywhere my fingers could reach. Fingering my hands into her dark locks I tilt her head to the side so her neck was more exposed to my wanting mouth. It's times like this that made me wish she had on one of her skin tight skirts that leave little to imagine or a skin tight dress that hugged all her curves in the best way possible. _

_It took everything within me to pull away. Both of our breathing was ragged and I watch as her chest moved up and down at a rapid speed. Her eyes were dilated, almost black with lust, her arousal slowly engulfing my senses. There's no one here to disrupt us this time, she not telling me to stop this time, but I also know that is not an invitation for me to continue so I take a few steps back. _

_Shocked that for once it is me who was able to pull away as difficult as it was, I don't want her to do something she will regret or for her to turn around and say it was a mistake._

_Trying not to lose myself control I try and focus on anything but her and how delicious she looks right now. Hair mused, her neck on display her cloths crinkled, God I want to kiss her so bad._

_I watch as the new bite I created began to slowly close up, the blood I previously gave her clearly still in her system. A small part of me is thankful because I don't know what I would have done if she had to drink from me again. _

_Sliding off the dressing table she tried to fix her mused hair and crinkled cloths._

"Thank you" _She whispered out as she ran her fingers over her healed arm. _

_I just nod in response not trusting my voice._

"So hmm. I think… I think we should stop looking for ways to break this curse"

"What?"

_I'm sure my confusion is clear on my face, wasn't she just talking about me trusting her to break this curse a few minutes ago? What happened in the space of then and now, why would she even say something like that? _

"Just hear me out"

_I give her a look telling her to continue, because if she couldn't tell I clearly have no idea where she is going with this. If there was any way to remove my current desire this is definitely the way. _

"If what just _transpired _showed us anything, as much as I hate to say this or admit it If we don't find a way to break this curse you will be like this for the rest of your life. Now this is not me saying I won't find a cure or I am giving up, but we need to be prepared for if I can't break this curse. Plus, I feel like me being so hell bent on trying to find a cure just only encourages you to believe you're a monster which you are not"

"What your said sounds a lot like giving up, you're really sending me mixed signals right now Regina"

"What I'm saying is we should focus on you gaining some control over your hunger for human blood. Like you said you can't stay cooped up in here forever at some point you will have to live your life as you once did, and that means going to work and interacting with people. We have to prepare for another situation like the one you had with Hook the other night.

"I don't understand"

"You will, I just need you to trust me. Me decided to stop looking for a cure for a while is not me giving up. I can't keep having you doubt yourself, yes I do believe we will break this curse eventually but it wouldn't be wise if I didn't prepare for if we couldn't. Also, you will always remain a werewolf Emma whether you like it or not, you need to accept this is who you are now. You should not be ashamed of who you are, it's not healthy Emma"

"And how do you plan to do this, to get me to control my hunger and for me to accept who I am now"

"I can't make you accept who you are Emma that is something you have to do on your own, I can help you but I can't do it for you. In regards to control over the blood I think you should drink one drop of someone else's blood who is not mine every day. It will hurt but not as much as you drinking half a bag of someone else blood"

"But I don't want to live forever Regina, I don't want to accept this is what I am, I want to break this curse"

"We will I'll make sure of that but I need for you to let me worry about that and I need you to focus on accepting yourself. That is the only way we are going to be able to get through this curse"

"I don't know if I can do that Regina"

"I'm just asking you to try Emma. I promise once you do you will see yourself the way I see you"

"I can try but I don't know if that will achieve anything"

"Well as long as you try that is all I ask"

_I just want to change the subject this Hybrid thing is so draining. Only moments ago I was angry because she refused my blood, then I was aroused, now I'm irritated because she wants me to start accepting this curse. _

"So the Hook situation, it shows our blood bond is getting stronger right?"

"Yes"

"What did you feel when it happened?"

"Why?"

"I'm just curious, I know you were asleep when it happened when I left"

"As soon as you left I didn't feel at peace. Something was telling me something was wrong and I had to wake up and find you as soon as possible so I did. The feeling wouldn't leave until I did.

"Do you feel this way whenever I'm not close to you?"

"I feel uneasy yes. The reason you may always feel the need to be around me is because of the blood bond"

"Is that why you were angry when I said I would leave storybook? That you would feel as if your missing something"

"No"

_I just nod in response._

"However, this does not happen again Emma, this talk about you leaving storybook. I need you to promise me, we can't have this conversation again it is tiring and stressful. No more conversations how your hurting me, how you think you should leave Storybook"

"OK"

"No, promise me Emma"

"I promise"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you thought of it. I really wanted to show that Regina does want Emma to accept herself as being a Hybrid and I hope this chapter showed that. Also, I would like to apologize for any mistakes that I wasn't able to catch. I really need a Beta Reader if you are interested please leave a review or private message me. (If you have previously messaged me about being my Beta Reader and you're still interested please private message me). I am just looking for someone who can frequently look over my work and give it back to me in a quick time frame.

Another thing, I am going to start updating my other stories that I have previously written don't worry this story is my main priority. If there is a story you want me to update let me know in a review and I may add it to my list of stories I'm going to update. OK, until next time.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Hey guys and girls I'm sorry this update didn't come quick enough a lot was going on in my life. I had to move into my new house, I sprained my leg, I got sick, then one of my family members passed away. Long story short I wasn't in no mood at all to write anything. Anyway, I'm back again :). All mistakes are mine, sorry.

* * *

**Snow POV:**

_It's been days since I've seen Emma, my baby girl, and whenever I do see her we always end up leaving things worse off than they already were. As much as I don't want to admit it this curse is breaking my family apart. Not only do I barely see Emma but now I barely see Henry or Regina. Charming luck has been no better especially with how his phone call with Emma ended. _

"You miss your big sister right?" _I coo to Neal._

"I'm sure she will be home soon" _Well I hope she will, especially with Blue's help._

_The knock on the front door pulls my attention away from feeding Neal. _

"Snow"

"Thanks for coming at short notice Blue"

"Of course"

"Have you spoken to the saviour about what we discussed?"

_We both walk to sit on the kitchen stalls._

"No, she won't even talk to me or Charming. I haven't seen her for a week straight"

"And where is she?"

"She staying with Regina"

"What do you mean she staying with the Queen"

"As in she has moved in with her"

"You let the saviour move in with the Evil Queen?!"

"I couldn't stop her! She is a grown woman not a little girl Blue"

"Well you have Regina to blame for that"

"I don't want to think about that right now"

"Is Henry staying with them?"

"Of course"

"Do you not understand the danger you're putting him in? You said she drank human blood yes?"

"Yes"

"So what's stopping her from drinking from Henry?"

"I told her that! She won't listen to me right now"

"Maybe I should go and talk to her"

"I doubt she will listen"

"You asked for my help did you not?"  
"Yes"

"Then let me help"  
"What are you going to do? What are you going to tell her?"

"The same thing I've told you and the same things you've said. I'm also going to ask her if I could study her, maybe she should stay with the fairies so we can make sure she can't hurt anyone"

"She won't take that well"

"It doesn't matter; we must fix the saviour, rid her of this curse no matter the costs"

"What does that mean"

"Don't worry about it, just know you'll have your daughter back"

"You won't hurt her will you?"

"Not intentionally, whatever happens now is for the benefit of your daughter"

**Regina's POV**

_It's been a few days since Emma promise me would no longer have the conversation of how she thinks she is hurting me whenever she drinks from me. That her leaving Storybrooke isn't an option. The first day after our conversation she kept to herself, stayed in her room until it was time for dinner before returning back. When I went to her room to see what was wrong she admitted she was still slightly confused as why I want her to accept the curse. Like before I told her to trust me. That accepting the curse is for own benefit and me telling her to accept this curse does not mean that I'm giving up on her. That I could never give up on her because she has never given up on me, even when many people have told her to. Hell when I've told her to, yet she continues to be there for me so I promise to do the same for her. After that conversation things slowly began to go back normal, well as normal as things can be in this town. Especially with the saviour now being a Hybrid. _

_Today I've finally been able to go back to work and leave Emma at home. Gosh, I make her sound like a reckless child that can't be trusted to stay home alone._

_I can't help but think me leaving her alone was a bad idea, it's not that I don't trust her. It's just we've only started trying to control her blood lust and what if something happens and I'm not there. What if she is not ready to be in the house by herself again? It's thoughts like this that make me want to pack my things and return home however, I know I can't work from home anymore. There are things that need to be done that can't be done at the mansion. Plus, I rather not have Storybrooke townsfolk coming to disturb me at my house because of their stupid problems such as their air condition is broken. God, why couldn't I have cursed these people to somewhere worse than the Enchanted forest and not an upgrade. I mean the fact that these idiots now have indoor plumbing, that they even have an air conditioner in the first place. They should be thanking me and not bringing me their stupid complaints._

"Who pissed you off?"

_My heart jolts, beating faster in shock and fear yet I know my face expression remains neutral due to years of practice. I didn't even hear her come in._

"Do you not know how to knock Miss Swan? You know it's such an easy task to accomplish that even you should be able to excel at it"

"Every funny and again with the Miss Swan, what is it with you and my last name woman? Plus, why knock? I thought you would be happy to see me you know since I bought you lunch"

"Hmmhm. What did you bring?"

"Kale salad and a root bear"

_I give her a small smile to thank her as she put my lunch on my desk._

"How do you even eat that and be full I don't know"

_I roll my eyes in response._

"And what did you get yourself? A chocolate milkshake and a grill cheese sandwich?"

"Actually, I got a chocolate milkshake, a grill cheese sandwich AND bearclaw for later"

"Oh excuse my mistake. You eat worse than Henry"

"Yeah. Yeah. I know I eat like a child"

"Yes you do" _I let out a small laugh shaking my head. As much as I try to hide or prevent laughing or smiling around her it seems that has now become an impossible task for me to do. _

_She walks around my desk signalling me to stand up and I do so without any protest or argument. I also don't protest or argue when she genially pulls me down so I was now sited on her lap. My reaction completely different from the first time she did this, I almost feel relieve to be in her arms this time. Relieved that she is back to her annoying confident self rather than doubting herself all the time. _

_We eat in a comfortable silence before its broken with the sound of my office door opening once again. What is it with people opening my doors without knocking, don't people fear me anymore?_

_Not wanting anyone to see me in this compromising position I try to quickly stand up to create a decent amount of space between me and the saviour. Of course she had other ideas. She wrapped her arms around my waist preventing me from moving even an inch. I watch as the tall blonde strut through my office before giving me a knowing smirk rising one eyebrow._

"Is there something I can do for you Maleficent?" _I say with as much zealous I could provide in such position. _

"Oh I just came to see how things were going with your baby Hybrid, you know whether you managed to break the curse and all. But I can clearly see things are just fine. You know I always knew you had a thing for blondes and unique creatures. I mean you always did seem to have this obsession with-"

"Watch it dragon" _I stop her before she can continue however, Emma lets out an animalistic growl almost daring Maleficent to continue. I feel her hold around me tighten. _

"Oh lighten up Regina it was years ago"

"Yet you seem to want to bring up whatever happened as if it happened yesterday" _Emma Hisses out. _

"You almost sound jealous saviour"

"Maleficent, like I said is there a purpose for you being here other than to annoy me?"

"Is it so hard to believe I was concerned for my friend?"

"Yes" _Emma answers before I could, to be honest I do believe Mal came to see how Emma was doing. But I know her and I know the dragon in her felt some time of way seeing me in Emma's arms._

_As much as I would deny it to anyone even Maleficent, If I wasn't so consumed with wanting to kill Snow White I probably would be with her right now. I'm sure even she knows that but time has passed and things have changed, I've changed. And I have… Had. I was with Robin and I don't feel anything for Maleficent past friendship and I'm sure she knows that. I'm sure she feels nothing for me but the thought of seeing me in another's arms makes her feel some type of way. And because of this I know she will say anything to get to Emma especially as this in now the second time she seen in her arms._

"Of course you would find it hard to believe you've only known Regina for I don't know four years? Whereas I've known her for many more, way past your birth date. I would say I know all I need to know about Regina. Explored every inch of her"

_Emma immediately stands up bring me with her, pulling me behind her as if to protect me from Mal's suggestive smirk. _

"Can you say the same saviour, I'm sure it angers you that I've tasted your Queen, that I've made her-"

_Before I had a chance to stop her Emma had Maleficent by the throat against the office door. The sound of Mal colliding with the door let me know Emma was none to gentle. _

"I guess the rumours are true, looks like Ursula owes me 20 dollars"

"What are you talking about?" _I hiss out, why is everything a game with them?! _

_Quickly walking up to the two I grab hold of Emma's wrist so she could release her on Maleficent throat. Which she slowly did._

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yourself Regina, or maybe your choosing not to see it? Never mind, you will figure it out sooner or later, hopefully sooner"

_I look at her clearly confused. _

_What the hell is she talking about?!_

_Before I could question her further she disappeared in black smoke._

_I don't understand what the hell that was and why Mal was trying to get a reaction out of Emma. Apart of me is curious as to why she was able to get a rise out of Emma. However, the other part of me is afraid to find out what that would actually mean for us._

"Emma?"

_I slowly turn her around to see if she was OK. Her eyes were a flashed the golden honey colour I've come love, a black rim around the eye which brought focus to the bright colour. Her chest rose and fell at a rapid pace as I felt her short breaths tickle my face. I graze my fingers over the black small veins just under her eyes as I waited for her to calm down. She looked at me almost startled at my touch before she began to slowly relax. _

"I'm OK" _She whispers out as her eye colour began to slowly fade into their original sea blue green colour that I also secretly love. _

"So you and Maleficent huh?" _She tries to laugh it off but her voice and the way she hissed out Mal's name as if it was almost poison in her mouth betrays her._

"It was a long time ago, it's in the past now" _I remove my fingers from her face. Before I could bring them to my side she took them in her own hands studying them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. _

"She doesn't seem to think so"

"She just trying to get a rise out of you, well me"

"Do you have feelings for her?"

_Tangling and detangling our fingers she refuses to look at me, her gaze only focused on our fingers._

"Not past friendship no"

"Good. That's good"

"And why is that?"

"I don't know; she doesn't seem right for you. Plus, you being Robin's soulmate or whatever"

"Well enough about my non-existent love life. Have you spoken to Hook yet?"

"Not in person no, not after that night"

_I Just nod in response shocked that she even decided to answer my question. Ever since this curse she's been reluctant to talk to me about the pirate and their relationship. Not that she was ever willing to discuss her and that vermin's relationship_ _but she wasn't so closed off. I still don't understand what she sees in him, of all people to be with she chose him._

"Well that's understandable"

"He keeps constantly texting me though"

"You almost sound annoyed"

"Not annoyed, just feeling a little smothered"

_I detangle our fingers and walk towards my desk to get away from the awkward silence that followed. _

_I turn to face her clearing my throat. _"So, have you had your drop of blood yet?"

"No, I wanted to have it here with you. For some reason even though drinking someone else's blood hurts like hell when your around it hurt less. I don't why but it does, just having you close is enough"

_She closes the distance between us bringing a small glass vale out of her pocket. The vale contained no more than five drops of blood. The five drops of blood barely enough to fill even the base of the small vale. She waited until she was a few inches away from me, our fronts almost touching. Bringing the vale to her mouth I watched as the blood slowly trickled down the vale and into her mouth. I watched as she crashed the vale in her hands, I hate when she does this as I know it only causes her more pain. Especially as there is still blood remaining with in the vale. _

_I wait for her to hold her throat and fall to her knees in pain. Instead she pulled me forward and held me close, holding me so tight it was almost painful. She brings her mouth to my neck and I feel her shaky breaths against my neck. She inhales deeply before I felt the sharp teeth graze over my neck. Thinking that this would be the time she would cave, that the pain was so much that she had to drink from me. I close my eyes tilling my neck to the side waiting for her teeth to sink into my neck. However, it never came she just continued to hold me tight as she waited for the pain to fade away. _

_The sound of gentle knocks on my office door caused her to slowly pull away._

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah" _She breaths out, any signs of her being in pain were gone and I let out a sigh of relief. Bringing her injured hand into my own I wave my hand over the injury using my magic to remove any glass in her hand so her body could heal properly. _

"Thanks" _She gives a weak smile and I return it._

_The knocks begin again bring my attention away from her. _

"Sorry to interrupt Madam Mayor but your 2 o'clock is here"

"Thank you Sarah"

"Who's your 2 o'clock"

"Grumpy and his munchkin friends, I'm sure they're here to ask for a raise and shorter hours as they always are". _Rolling my eyes. _

"Maybe you should just give it to them"

"And have everyone else coming to ask for the same thing, I don't think so. Plus, I've already raised their pay twice I'm not doing it again"

"Whatever you think is best Madam Mayor. I'll let you get back to running this town, I'll see you later?"

"Of course"

_She pulled me into a quick tight hug before turning to leave and I couldn't help the smile that refused to leave my face as I watched her leave my office. _

**Emma's POV:**

_I didn't think this drinking other people's blood would actually work or I would become immune to the pain. But as time goes on drinking a few drops of another person's blood that's not Regina's is getting easier. Now that doesn't mean I will be gulping a blood bag down anytime soon. Though I do believe with time I will be able to do so without feeling any pain or too much pain. Still, this little experiment Regina has me trying out is not easy at all, the more I drink other people's blood the more I want Regina's. But Regina's right, if I am not able to break this curse I need to learn how to survive without her. Not that I would ever want to live without Regina, Henry, or even my parents as much as I hate to admit that right now. Regina and Henry are my world the thought of having to live without them scares me. _

_I hear the boy I've come to love more than life itself enter the kitchen and I can't help but smile at his perfect timing. Not wanting to let my fears get ahead of me._

"Ma, what you doing?"

"Making your mother something special for dinner"

"Like what? You know you can't cook right?"

"I so can!"

"O.K."

"Shut up"

"Well what are you going to make her?"

"I haven't thought that far yet, maybe lasagna?"

Henry laughs. "Are you trying to burn this house down?"

_What a little shit. _ _I properly shouldn't call my son a little shit, but he is really acting like on right now so I guess it's acceptable. _

"Look if you're not going to help please leave the kitchen, I don't need your negative energy right now" _I turn away from him giving an exaggerated pout._

"Hey don't be like that, I'm sorry" _He walks over to give me a hug. _

"You know I can still hear you laughing"

"Sorry. Maybe you should try something more simple, you know lasagna is mum's speciality, no one could compete with hers"

"Yeah your right. Maybe homemade pizza?"

"Maybe a salad"

"Ha. Ha. Get out, go do your homework or something"

_Henry laughs his way out of the kitchen, as soon I hear his bedroom door close I grab my phone to order pizza. Vegetable for Regina whatever that is and a meat feast for me and Henry._

_I hear the front door open and it automatically brings a smile to my face. It wasn't long before she entered the kitchen._

"What is this I hear about you burning down my kitchen Miss Swan?"

"What?" _forcing the smile off my face_ _I give a look of innocence._

"Henry said you're planning to cook dinner. Said I should get home immediately before you burned the kitchen down"

"That little shit"

"Emma! Please refrain from calling our son that"

"Fine. Fine" _I playfully roll my eyes. _

"So what were you planning to make for dinner, cereal?"

"I can cook you know!"

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches don't count"

"Oh, everyone has jokes today" _I poke at her side just above her waist and the squeal that left her mouth caused me to give her a sly smirk._

"Don't you dare"

"I'm not doing anything"

"I know you. Whatever your thinking-"

_Before she could finish her sentence I pulled her body to my own and I started my attack. As soon as my fingers reached her side a high pitched girly squeal left her mouth. I didn't even know she was capable of such a sound, Mrs 'I'm a Queen and a bit more refined'. Her laughter filled the kitchen and it was the most amazing sound I've ever heard, yes I've heard her laugh but never like this. I'm almost certain I'm the only person in years to cause her to laugh this hard. And I know that I from now I will always try to get her to laugh this hard until the end of time. _

"Emma stop!" _She says breathless. _

"Nah, I don't think I will"

_"_Emma. You buffoon. Stop" _She says between laughter._

"Really? Buffoon? That's what you thought of?" _I couldn't help but laugh along with her. _

"Stop!"

"Say Emma is the best and the smartest person ever"

"Never!"

"Then I won't stop"

"Please!"

"That's not the right answer"

"Henry! Help me!"

_I turn to look in the direction she looking at to see Henry standing a few feet away with a smile on his face._

"What's going on?"

_Using my slight distraction to her advantage she manages to escape from my attack._

"You mother is a child" _She says breathlessly. _

"Hey, who knew Regina Mills was ticklish"

"Yeah, well who knew the saviour would be an idiot"

_The smile on her face tells me she doesn't mean her words, the word idiot almost a form of endearment now. I know she means no ill will when she calls me an idiot, plus sometimes it's warranted. _

"Henry go answer the door, there's a 20 in my coat pocket"

"What?"

_His confusion is removed once the sound of the door bell ringing fills the mansion. _

"You ordered pizza?"

"Yeah"

"Cool"

_Once Henry left the kitchen I walked into Regina's personal space, trapping her between my arms and the kitchen counter._

"So you decided to order out"

"Yeah, I got you a vegetarian pizza don't worry"

"Were you planning to claim it as your own cooking?" _She laughed out, despite her making fun of me I couldn't help but smile. The fact that she doesn't feel uncomfortable with me this close, that her body doesn't tense when I'm this close, at one point it would have. _

"Oh come on Gina I'm not that bad. Well, I mean if you thought I made it from scratch I wouldn't have denied it" _I give a sly smirk._

"I believe your missing two important letters in my name Em-ma"

_I grab her waist pulling her impossibly closer before whispering in her ear. _

"I'll call you Gina whenever I want because I know you secretly like it" _I place a soft kiss at her neck. Her breath hitches at my actions as she fights a moan from escaping her lips. _

_I pull away as I hear Henry footsteps get closer._

"Mum can we eat this in the front room?"

"Yes, but just this once"

"Cool, thanks" _Henry smiles leaving to make is way into the front room._

"Find something good to watch kid"

"Obviously"

_I roll eyes in response. _

"I'll get some plates and cutlery for you go take a seat"

_Without any protest she follows behind Henry. _

**Henry's POV:**

_I don't know how I could have ignored change between my mum's friendship, but after what I saw in the kitchen and watching how close they're sitting next to each I can't ignore it. Hell Mum might as well be sitting on top of Ma with how close they're. I'm sure they don't even realise that they're sitting that close to each other. I don't know what has change in the past few weeks, what this curse has done between my parents but I like it. Who doesn't want their parents to get along, to be together. I know this new relationship hasn't come over night, I know it has taken them a few years to get to where they are now. However, them being this close and what I saw in the kitchen I know this curse has something to do with their new found closeness. _

_I won't deny, I've never seen mum this happy as she has been these past few days, I haven't heard her laugh that hard since I was about 8 or 7. When I just saw her as my mum and not the Evil Queen. _ _I'm still ashamed that I ever saw her as the Evil Queen, she was just scared to lose me and I will never make that mistake again. They both seem happy, well as happy as one could be in their situation. Just watching mum now as she fights to stay awake and watch whatever film Ma put on, how her head was leaning on Ma shoulder. I can't believe I doubted her, that I thought she would ever hurt Mum. No matter how cursed Ma is she would always protect us no matter what. _

_It's just so weird to see my parents like this, laughing together, playing together, leaning on each other. If I ever thought their friendship was strange this is off the charts but it's a good strange._

"Henry? Henry?"

"Huh? What?"

"I said I think we should go to bed now, it's passed 12 and your mum is falling asleep on my arm"

"I was not"

"Of course you weren't"

_Ma laugh's and Mum just rolls her eyes in response. I didn't realise I was studying them for so long, I'm just trying to figure out whatever this new 'friendship' means. I'm sure even they don't know._

"Yeah OK, I'm a bit tired anyway"

"Good" _Ma pulls me up from the couch._

"Come on sleepy head" _She laughs taking Mum's wrist into her hand guiding her upstairs. _

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Henry" _They both say in unison._

**Emma's POV:**

"Let's get you to bed Queenie"

_She just rolls her eyes in response however I could see she was trying to hide the small smile on her face. Walking to her door she turns around to face me giving me a questioning look, wondering why I was still standing there._

"I just wanted to apologize for how I acted today"

"You have nothing to apologize for"

"I do; I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm sorry"

"It's OK Emma, plus you weren't the one who instigated everything"

"Well goodnight"

"Goodnight"

_Even after we say the words I don't leave my spot and she doesn't move to enter her room._

_I take a deep breath giving her a shy smile, what I'm about to do I need a lot of courage. _

_I Leaning into her and she closes her eyes before slowly opening them. I place a soft kiss on her cheek before pulling away, giving her another goodnight before I made my way to my room. _

_That wasn't my plan, I wasn't supposed to kiss her on her cheek I was supposed to actually kiss her. I open my bedroom door but before I enter I look back only to see she still hasn't entered her room. The wide smile on her face and the hand that reached to touch where I kissed removed my regret for not kissing her on the lips. I mirrored her smile just happy I was able to cause that reaction. Once she entered her room and closed the door behind her that is when I entered my room. _

"Sweet dreams my Queen, I know mine will be"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I just wanted to end this chapter with saying thank you to all of you, everyone who reads this story, favorites, follows, and especially those who review. I may not be feeling great one day or my day maybe going great but reading a review just makes my day better so thank you. Also, I know my updates are all over the place but the fact all of you are patient with me I really appreciate that so thank you.

I'm going to try and update another chapter this week so look out for that, as always don't forget to review this chapter on your way out.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, I was unable to upload another chapter last week so here's another chapter early in the week. Hope you enjoy. ;). All mistakes are mine :(.

* * *

**Emma's POV:**

_Ever since this curse I haven't been sleeping as much as I usually would, no matter how late I go to sleep I still manage to wake up just after the sun rises. But today was different, I haven't yet opened my eyes to see the time but I know it's almost the afternoon. _

_Even though I can't stand this curse I can't help but be a grateful to an extent. This curse has allowed me and Regina to get closer than we've ever been. Allowed me, Regina and Henry to become real family, one that I've always wanted for myself. This curse has made feel loved and appreciated by someone I would have never expected. Has given me the courage to do things that I would never have done. Yes, I wanted to kiss Regina yesterday night, I've wanted to kiss her ever since the first day Henry brought me to Storybrooke. There was just something about her that I liked, I knew I either wanted to be her friend or more than that. Yesterday I really thought this curse was going to give me the courage to carry out my deepest darkest desire, but even being a Hybrid couldn't help me in that moment. Either way I'm not that upset, her reaction to my kiss on her cheek was everything. Plus, I'm still with Hook and he loves me, well he says he does and Regina loves Robin. I would rather just be her friend that kiss her and ruin everything we have built. _

_Taking a deep breath, I try to erase Hook from my mind not wanting to think how he will feel if he knew I was lusting for my son's mother. _

_Taking advantage of my heightened senses I focus on the now two most important people in my life. Something that has become a daily routine for me, to check in on them to make sure they're OK and safe._

_ Focusing on Henry first; his steady breathing and his slowed down heart rate tells me he's still asleep. Once I know Henry is OK I focus on Regina; her heart rate was the complete opposite from his. Her heart beat was a fast irregular pace that caused me to sit up immediately. Not wasting any time, I used my inhuman speed to get out of my bed, not caring I was just in a white tank top and red panties. _

_However, the gasp that left her mouth, the smell that overwhelmed my senses prevented me from forcing my way into the room. There was another gasp followed by a raspy moan, it felt like I was fighting an inner battle of whether I should enter the room or not. Whether I should continue to listen to something that was so private and personal. I hold on tight to the door handle telling myself I need to turn around, I shouldn't be hearing this, this will only make things worse. But that didn't stop me from continuing to stand outside the door, it didn't stop me listening to her laboured breaths. It didn't stop my breaths becoming short and erratic, it didn't' stop the tingling sensation between my legs. It didn't stop me from wanting to claim her. To fuck her so hard that she screams in ecstasy, to scream my name so loud she doesn't have a voice left, but wanting to make love to her at the same time. _

_Finally finding all the strength and self-control within me I turn around to make my way back to my room to have a much needed cold shower. But the name that flows into my ears cause me to snap my head back and look at the door in disbelief. Questioning whether I heard correctly. Then she said it again, she said my name in a way I've never heard her say before. Just like that all my self-control is gone. I quickly open the door and the sight before me left me speechless, she didn't even flinch at the door being suddenly opened._

_ She was on top of the covers in a blue silk gown that was bunched around her waist. Her legs were bent and spread wide apart with her hands in between them. Her head was thrown back and her back was perfectly arched as two fingers moved in and out of her as two circled her clit. Her mouth parted as her hips buckled up to meet her fingers._

"Em. Em-ma"

_She slowly opened her eyes and looked directly at me through hooded eyes. She looked at me as if she always knew I was there, knew I had been right outside the door the whole time. _

"Emma please, fuck me" _she emphasized the last two words, removing her fingers she offered them up to me and I growl in response. _

_Taking her fingers into my mouth I moan at the taste that causes my taste buds to rejoice._

_I look at her and she looks at me, I've never felt anything like this before. I've never wanted someone so much, everything just feels so intense._

_Her hips buckle upwards letting me know what she wants and I don't waste any time. Slipping two fingers into her, replacing her fingers with my own I begin a slow pace. _

"Yessss" _She hisses into my ear and just from this alone I feel like I'm going to explode._

_She wraps her legs around my waist telling me not to stop, begging me to let her come, to go faster, harder and I do. She throws her head back exposing more of her neck and I bring my mouth to it sinking my teeth into her._

"Emma"

_I increase my pace due to her further requests._

"Emma"

_I pull away from her neck to look at her, to see her face while I fucked her. Yet what I saw was not what I expected, as my vision of a writhing Regina begin to slowly fade._

"Emma don't leave me, please don't stop" _She grabbed at my shoulders._

_She almost sounded far away._

"I don't want to" _I tell her as the more I hear my name being called by someone who sounded exactly like the Regina beneath me, I couldn't prevent being pulled away by this identical voice. _

_I reopen my eyes and as I do I see a clear vision of Regina and I smile in relief but, then that relief turns into confusion as I realise this Regina is standing directly in front of me. That I'm still in my room, that this Regina is in a black rob that past her knees. It's only then do I realise that I was clearly dreaming, that what just happened wasn't real. _

_I've never been so devastated that a dream wasn't real, the thought alone makes me want to cry._

"Are you OK?"

"Hmm. Yeah. I'm OK"

_I sit up looking straight at the bedroom door, not wanting to look at her right now. As the only thing I can think of is how she sounded when she moaned out my name, how she told me she didn't want me to leave._

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Why?" _I try to appear clueless._

"I had a feeling that you really needed me so I just assumed something was wrong"

_Yeah I needed you alright, to come on my fingers. Couldn't she have waited just a little bit longer to wake me up. At least I wouldn't feel the need to take her on my bed right now. To get her back in the state she was in my dream. _

_I take a deep breath to calm my thoughts, it doesn't help at all. I mean I don't know what's wrong with me_ _I've had many sex dreams about Regina before; this isn't the first. I'm surprised that it wasn't my her favourite one so far. The one of me her fucking her senseless over her desk with her top wipe open, her skirt circled around her waist leaving all of her entrances exposed. Three fingers, knuckle deep with her, her back arched and her head thrown back begging for more. That every thrust I make causing the desk to slightly move forward. Fuck now I've just made things worse for myself, why would I put that image in my head?!_

_It's just this dream felt so real, all the other dreams I knew they were dreams to an extent._

"Emma?"

"Huh?"

"Are you even listening?"

"Of course I am; you know what I think I need water"

_Without giving her a chance to respond I get up from my bed, unlike my dream I was in boy shorts and a tank top. Before I could leave the room Regina grabbed my hand and like a reflex I had her pressed against the wall with her arms above her head. The quick movement causing her to lose all the air in her lungs and seeing the shock in her face I immediately let her go._

"I'm. I'm sorry"  
"Emma if something is wrong just tell me"

_She moves closer to me and I step back._

"I had a bad dream, it has me on edge"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly"

"OK, well I'll come with you downstairs"

"You don't have to" _I rush out. That is not what I need right now_, _with as aroused as I am I need her as far away as possible_

"I know, let's go"

_Swallowing hard I follow behind her. _

_We stand in the kitchen in silence; her with a mug of coffee cradled between her hands, and me hungrily drinking down a bottle of water. I avoid any eye contact with her even though I know she is looking at me, studying me. _

"Emma"

_I look at her looking into her eyes and it's an act I regret, looking at her right now just brings me back to my dream. My dream of her moving her fingers in and out of herself, of me moving my fingers in and out of her while she moaned my name. Begged me not to stop until she came all over my fingers, her laboured breath against my neck as she begged me._

_I close my eyes taking a deep breath before releasing it through my nose, and when I open my eyes she is standing directly in front of me. _ _How I didn't realise her move I don't know._

"What's wrong? Just tell me"

_I take several a step towards her so that there was no space between our bodies, I take hold of her mug and put it down along with my now empty water bottle. I run my fingers over the sides of her face before genially tilting her head up so we were both looking directly at each other._

"I had a dream about you"_ Her breath hitches._

"I hope it wasn't me trying to kill you" _she tries to joke but I know she knows the type of dream I'm taking about._

"No, not exactly"

_I remove my finger from the side of her face and I slowly let them slide down her neck then down her back. Before my hands could reach the curve of her ass she took my hands into her own and stepped back clearing her throat. _

"So that's why you've been acting differently this morning? Was the dream that bad?"

"Quite the opposite actually" _I smirk looking at her lips in a trace like manner._

"So, Hmm. I think we should go to grannies today"

_Just like that the spell is broken, my lust for her still present but no longer clouding my judgement. _

"Don't you think it's too soon to be in public?"

"As much as I don't like to admit it you were right; you can't stay cooped up in this house forever. Henry will come with us and we'll both make sure nothing will happen, that your OK"

"What if I'm not ready to go out yet?"

"Then we won't go but, if you don't at least try you won't really know would you?"

"Yeah I guess"

"So is that a yes?"

"Yeah it is" _I give her a small smile._

"Good. Go wake Henry up, I'm going to go get ready and so should you"

"Why do I have to wake Henry up?" _I know I sound whinny right now but waking up our son is a task I rather not have to do._

"Because I asked you to, be a dear and pour away my remaining coffee and put the mug in the dishwasher. Oh and don't forget-"

"To rinse it first I know"

"Good"

_She smiles then turns to leave the kitchen. _

_Running my hands through my hair to calm myself down I make my way to Henry's room to carry out her request. Like I knew it would be, it was a hard task to wake him up but after I told him we were having breakfast at Grannies he was less resistant. Once Henry had been woken up I went to go get ready for our family outing. Taking a much needed cold shower that did nothing to take off the edge. Deciding to just take care of the pulsing between my legs to the fresh memory of Regina writhing under my arms. Imagining how she would sound if she did release on my fingers, whether she would scream as she came or if I would have captured her voice. Whether she would dig her nails into my flesh as she came or would fist her hands into the bed sheets, or do both. Those thoughts alone caused me to have the most intense orgasm I've had in my life. Her name falling from my mouth has I released all over my hand, and even still with as intense the orgasm was I still hungered for her. Lusted after her, I've never wanted anyone as much as I want her right now it's almost scary, frightening. _

_Maybe I feel this way because I haven't had sex with another person in a long time and I doubt me and Hook will be taking that next step anytime soon. Plus, I don't really want to take that step with him. Ever. Ignoring what that could me for our relationship, that I don't actually want to sleep with Hook, hell the thought of even kissing him turns me off right now. It shouldn't, I should love him and want to be with him because he loves me and wants to be with me. Maybe when we break this curse I will learn to love him the way he loves me, especially as I will have no reason to live with Regina anymore. That she would have no need to see me as much as she does. _

_Maybe I feel this strongly for Regina because I haven't drunk from her in the past few days. That my thirst for her is just getting to my head and clouding my judgement. As much as I wish that's the case I know it's not. But just to test out my theory I make my way to her room in hopes she will let me drink from her._

_I knock on her door._

"Come in"

"Hey" _I say awkwardly, why does she have to be standing in just a towel? Why does she have to smell so good? I know she has underwear under her towel because I can see her bra straps. _

"Is there something you need?"

"Hmm. Yeah, I was just wondering if you would let me. You know"

_She gives me a look that tells me she waiting for me to finish my sentence but I don't._

"I'm not a mind reader Emma"

"I know, sorry"

_I clear my throat._

"I was wondering if you would let me drink from you" _My gaze stays on the ground. She walks up to me and lifts my head so we were now looking at each other._

"You don't have to be shy about that Emma, I'm here whenever you need me"

_I wish she wouldn't use those exact words._

"Thank you"

_She smiles in response. She pushes her hair to the side and tilts her head waiting for me to sink my teeth into her and I do. I sink my teeth into her and I take large gulps of her blood down my throat, fingering my fingers through her dark locks. And the breathy gasp that left her mouth at my actions caused me to act on my primal instinct, to take her and make her mine. _

_I use my other arm to wrap around her small waist pulling her body to my own. She brings her hands to the back of my neck keeping me in pace even though I stopped drinking from her. Now just sucking at her neck knowing it will leave a mark. One that I will only see for a few minutes because it will disappear as if it never existed but I don't care about that right now. _

_All I care about is how I'm the one causing her heart to beat at a irregular pace, I'm the one who is causing her to moan the way she is._

_Her towel slowly loosens, almost close to falling off, I pull back from her so I could ensure the towel falls. Removing my hands from her waist and her hair, I bring them to the top of the towel that was holding the towel in place. I slowly begin to open the towel. My heart pounding at a fast rate, shocked as this is maybe the first or second time I've actually been able to hear my heart beating. I just assumed my heart stopped because I was immortal as no matter how much I tried to listen out for it no sound came to my ears._

"Mum?"

_No! Not again! I can't handle another interruption. Why does the kid have the worst timing ever!_

"Are you ready and do you know where Ma is? I went to knock on her door but she didn't answer"

_Regina clears her throat however her response to Henry was still raspy._

"I'm almost ready I won't be long"

_She looks at me tightening the lose towel._

"Maybe she was in the bathroom that's why she didn't hear you, why don't you wait for us downstairs"

"K"

_I don't ask her why she lied because I understand why she did; Henry doesn't need to see me feeding from his mother or know I was in here because of that. Especially with what could have happened, gosh how many of those have we had now? How many are we going to have before we finally give in?_

"You should go meet Henry downstairs"

"Yeah I should"

_We both still stay in our spots just staring at each other. _

_I bring my thumb into my mouth biting down on it before offering up the small amount of blood to her. The way she slowly sucked the blood off my thumb while looking at me caused me to let out a small groan._

"You should go now. You know, so I can get ready"

_I just nod in response then I slowly leave her room._

_If anything drinking from her just made me feel worse than I already did._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry lol. I love to tease you guys ;P. Anyway, I'm going to make Emma change into her wolf real soon so, I thought I would give you guys a chose of what colour you want the wolf to be; white, brown, or black. Right now I'm leaning towards white. So vote guys, and don't forget to review this chapter :). OK Bye. x


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

I was supposed to upload this chapter a week ago but unfortunately life got in the way so to make it up I made this chapter longer. I hope you enjoy, sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

**Emma's POV:**

_After I left Regina's room it wasn't long before she was ready to leave and we made our way to Grannies. The car ride was filled with mother and son talking amongst each other while I looked out the window, only joining in the conversation the few times Henry asked me a question. My mind still focused on my dream and what could have happened if Henry didn't interrupt us. _

_Will I always have to wonder what will happen next? Is there ever going to be a time something or someone doesn't interrupt us? Does Regina even want to go further? Does she get annoyed like me or is she relieved when were interrupted? _

"Emma. Emma?"

_I snap my head up to look at the brunette._

"Huh? What?"

"We're here"

"Oh. Right"

_Both her and Henry were already stepped outside the car, she was slightly bent over so she could look through the open car door. I step out the car closing the door behind me, making my way around the car so I was standing next her._

"Are you sure you want to do this? Don't feel like you have to because of me, I don't mind getting our food to go while you and Henry wait in the car"

"You said you would make sure I'm OK and I trust that you will. I trust you Regina"

_She gives genuine smile and as always I couldn't help but mirror it. _

"Thank you, not a lot of people can do that" _The vulnerability was clear in her voice and how she began to fidget with her hands. I don't respond to her words because I know she wouldn't want me to. She hates being vulnerable so I just give her a look of appreciation. _

_Releasing a deep breath, I begin to make my way towards the diner I've come to love. However, as soon as I got to the front door I halted, my senses were on over drive. I was overwhelmed by the sounds of people talking, the different types of smells, and the several heartbeats I could hear. _

_I close my eyes trying to control my senses, trying to focus on the two people beside me. I reopen my eyes once I feel Regina's hand on my arm silently asking me one last time if I was OK, if I really wanted to do this. _

"I'm OK" _I whisper to her. _

_I breath in deeply one last time before opening the door, the bell that signalled the door had been opened never sounded so loud. Not focusing on the several eyes on me, I make my way to the booth that I always sit in. Letting Regina slide in before sitting next to her while Henry sat opposite the both of us. _

_I wait for my sense to get use to the overload of things but it didn't, if anything it got worse. _

_'Look the Hybrid and her keeper are here' I hear someone say and I have never snapped my head up so quick. It was merely a few seconds later before someone else said something similar. Do people now what I am? Did snow tell everyone?_

_I look around the room to see who those words came from, it wasn't long before I spotted Cruella and Gold sitting in a booth only a few feet down. Our gaze locked and she gave me a knowing smirk, tapping Gold so he could turn around and look at me. It took everything in me to not make my way over to their table and rip that smirk of their faces in the most painful way possible. Especially after what Gold did to Regina in the hospital. _

"Ignore them" _Regina whispers into my ear and I feel myself begin to immediately relax. Her warm breath against my ear brought chills down my body, causing my body to hum in approval. _

"And what about them, her" _I nod to the two Queens of darkness seated up front talking to Ruby._

"Their harmless"

"Maleficent didn't seem so harmless when she came into your office the other day" _I know the jealousy was clear in my voice._

"Why are they even here? Didn't Ursula get her voice back; she should have left a long time ago."

"They said their trying to look for redemption"

_I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her words._

_Really? Redemption? The only thing Maleficent is trying to redeem is whatever relationship she had with Regina and I won't stand for that. Regina deserves better than someone like her._

"Hey, what can I get you guys?" _Ruby's cheerful voice cleared my thoughts. Maybe I could ask her why I've been feeling the way I have these past few days. Why I want to jump Regina's bones so hard right now. Ask her what it's like to change for the first time, or when wolf time is and what to expect when it comes. _

"Hey Ruby, can we get blueberry pancakes for me and Henry and apple pancakes for Regina. Oh and can we have some bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, a bearclaw, two hot chocolates, and a coffee for Regina. You know how she likes it right? One tea spoon of sugar and a dash of milk"

"Why don't you just order the whole menu?"

_Both Henry and Ruby laugh along with Regina. _

"Hey, don't judge me. I'm really hungry today, plus I would if I could but I'm sure Granny wouldn't appreciate that"

"Your always hungry" _Henry laughs out and I lean over the table flicking his arm. _

"Watch it kid. What is it with everyone watching my eating habits?"

_Regina rolled her eyes._

"I'll just have oatmeal with a cup of coffee"

"Come on Regina, live a little"

"I rather not"

"How about I get them and if you still don't want them I'll eat them"

"Will you even still have room?"

"Of course I will, trust me I'm famished, for more than just food" _I whisper out the last part, whether she heard me or not she didn't make it known. _

_I look up to see Ruby was still standing in front of our table looking at me funny, almost as if she was studying me. She slightly tilted her head looking at me curiously._

"Ruby are you OK?"_ I'm sure my nervousness was clear in my voice. _

_Does she know? Can she sense the difference in me? Smell that I'm part wolf now? I hope not. But maybe it would be a good thing, maybe she can help me with this curse, well with my wolf side. She would be able to answer some of my questions such as; if it will hurt the first time I change? What my first time feel like? Will I remember what I did after I change back?_

"Yeah I'm OK, It's just you smell different yet familiar. I don't know, I can't explain it"

"Do you always go around smelling people Miss Lucas?" _Regina raised a perfect eyebrow._

"What? No. Of course not. I'll. I'll just go put this order through"

"Yeah you do that"

_Even though Ruby left a stuttering mess I couldn't help but be thankful for Regina intervening. I don't think I would have been able to give Ruby a response without accidentally uttering the words Hybrid. _

"Thanks" _I whisper into her ear not wanting Ruby to hear me, which doesn't make sense as she's a wolf, so would still be able to hear me regardless of how low I whisper the words. _

_I sigh out trying to just focus on the food that was about to come, something that was hard to do with what just happened. Or the fact Gold and Cruella were sitting a few booths down. I watch them and it seemed like they were in a heated argument, and it's only now that I realise I couldn't hear them. Not even a single word, which doesn't make sense because I can see their lips moving, their animated hand gestures._

"What's wrong?"

"I can't hear them"

"What?"

"I can't hear them Regina" _I know she could hear the clear frustration in my voice at the fact she didn't understand what I was saying._

"Who Emma? Who can't you hear?"

"Gold and Cruella. I should be able to hear them; you know that Regina. I can hear everyone else so why not them?"

"Their probably just trying to get a rise out of you"

_I don't need my 'superpower' to tell me that she doesn't believe her own words._

**Gold's POV:**

"I can't believe the Saviour/ Hybrid decided to leave the 'Queen's' safe haven"

"You know when I cursed her I didn't see it playing out like this"

"Well Dark One your plan was farfetched"

"If I wanted your opinion Cruella I would have asked for it"

"I don't know why you even thought changing the saviour into a Hybrid would be enough to turn her dark. I haven't been here long and even I know she wouldn't kill Regina, they have this weird connection, It's disgusting. Anyone with a brain can see it, I can't believe the Evil Queen who used to rip out hearts, someone I admired to an extent has turned into this… This. Babysitter. It's shameful, gives us villains a bad name"

"Are you done?"

_Cruella snarls at my words and couldn't help laugh at her dramatics, it sounds like she more than just admired the Evil Queen. She sounds like a child who is upset their role model didn't turn out who they wanted them to be, it's pathetic. _

"Why are we even talking about this here? While the Hybrid can hear us?"

"You don't think I would have put up a silencing spell as soon as she entered? You under estimate me"

"Can you blame me, you said this curse will turn the Saviour dark, that the villains will finally have their happy endings. From what I can see, nothing has changed!"

"Calm down. Yes, my plan didn't go as I thought but I have a plan B"

"And what's that?"

"Not what, who"

_She gives me an irritated look; must I tell her everything? Why I did I choose someone so small minded? I still don't understand why Maleficent or even Ursula refused my offer. Especially Maleficent with what the Charming's did to her baby. I can't believe their more worried about what the Evil Queen would do if we hurt her poor Saviour over their own happy ending._

"And what is this person supposed to do huh?"

"Like you kindly pointed out the Saviour and the Queen have a connection, one that I didn't realise was as strong until now. I don't even think they realise how strong their connection is. This person will threaten that connection, the Saviours wolf side will want to get rid of this person by any means possible, even if it means having to kill them. Once she kills them that will be enough to turn the Saviour dark and the author will be able to use her blood to write us our happy ending"

_My plan has to work, I have though it out for months now, even though it's had a few setbacks such as the Saviour becoming attached to Regina. This new plan should work, it has to, needs to. This will enable me to have Bell back and away from that repulsive outlaw._

"I still don't understand how this one person will be able to bring out such hatred from the Hybrid, she is still the saviour for God's sake"

_I sigh out not wanting to go through my plans again, she should feel privilege I decided to tell her anything at all. _

"You see Gold, you have your ways of turning the Saviour dark and I have my own"

_I watch as she gets up from the booth and makes her way to the front tables, squeezing between Maleficent and Ursula. And I watch with curiosity at what this fur obsessing woman was going to do, just hoping it wasn't stupid. I watch as she brings out a small sharp knife and I can't help the grin that appeared on my face at how stupid this woman was._

"Hello ladies"

"What do you want Cruella?"

"Don't worry Ursula I come in peace, I just wanted to see how you girls were doing"

"Were fine"

"Good. So why haven't you taken Rumples deal yet Mal?"

"I don't want nothing from that serpent, he doesn't just help people without a cost, you should know that better than anyone when he left us for dead. I don't even know why you've decided to be a part of his little schemes, clearly you haven't learnt from the first time he screwed us over"

"Even if he wanted to screw me over he couldn't, I know all of his plans. I would just tell the Hybrid and her owner"

"If you really think he has told you everything then your dumber than I thought"

"If I wanted advice from a fish I would have asked. Plus, my soul purpose of coming up here is to see how much control our little Hybrid has not chitchat"

"Don't be stupid Cruella, you know if you harm the Saviour Regina will kill you. Evil Queen or not she is still more powerful than you"

"Quite dragon"

"You know I almost want you to act on your stupidity, I hope the Hybrid drinks your arrogant ass dry"

"Why so feisty Ursula? This is all in fun and games, don't you like games?"

**Regina's POV:**

_Once Emma found out she couldn't hear the conversation between Gold and Cruella she became more tense than she already was. _

_Maybe it was a bad Idea to bring her to Grannies, maybe it's too soon for her to be around this many people. However, I knew we couldn't remain in the house any longer. There is only so many times I can pretend I don't realise her lingering looks or her intimate touches. I cannot ignore how her hands slide down my back, almost touching the curve of my ass if I didn't stop her wondering hands. I cannot ignore how she intensely looks at my lips, looks at me as if she is ready to devour me where I stand. We just need to get rid of some tension before we can be alone with each other again. Because I know if Henry didn't knock on my door I would have let her take off my towel and do whatever she wanted to me. I wouldn't have been able to refuse her like I have been able to all those other times, that would have been my breaking point. _

_I know it's wrong, I know I shouldn't have these thoughts about her. Especially as she doesn't really know what's she doing, this curse is clouding her judgement, it must be. Why would she want to be with me, the Evil Queen, plus she's my friend, my best friend. I won't let my desire for her ruin our friendship, especially as she's still with that vile excuse for a man. I don't know how many times I have to tell her she deserves better until she believes it. But no matter who she is with will I ever accept them as being good enough for her? I doubt it. _

_I just don't know what's gotten into me, I've always been able to control my desires and emotions. Ok maybe not my anger, but everything else I've always been able to put up a front. What makes Emma Swan so special, so different to everyone else? Why is she able to break down all my walls so easy? Why is she able to get this reaction out of me? Get me to feel so many emotions at once in a way nobody else has been able to, not even Daniel. _

_God, I just don't understand. What has changed in the last month that has me acting so differently towards her. Yes, we developed a friendship before this curse but why has this curse change so much? Friends don't do half of the things that we've done in the small time frame that Emma has been cursed. Not that I know a lot about friendships. Maybe I'm just sexually frustrated and that's causing my judgement to be clouded. However, that would be a first, no matter how sexually frustrated I am I don't let my body cloud my judgement. But that has to be the reason I feel such a desire for Miss Swan, I mean I haven't had sex in I don't know how long and I haven't been able to take care of myself because she would hear. And if I put a silencing spell up she would know, I won't forget the time when I put up a silencing spell so I could take care of myself and as soon as I did she was at my door a few seconds later to make sure I was OK. I will never forget the fear in her eyes of not being able to hear my heart beat._

_The feeling of Emma's body immediately brings me out of my frantic thoughts. The way her body tensed I immediately knew something was wrong. She had a sneer on her face and her eyes were fixed on Cruella and I didn't understand why. It's only when I saw the sharp pocket knife in Cruella hand did I understand why. I could see that both Maleficent and Ursula didn't approve of whatever she was going to do just by their body language. It's only when she brought the knife to the palm of her hand I realised what she was going to do. It was only seconds later before blood slowly began to drip down her hand and onto the floor. It took everything in me to not snap her neck where she stood, I'm not that person anymore, I've change. I constantly chant over and over in my head._

_I grab hold of Emma's hand and bring my other hand up so I could turn her face so she was looking at me, not caring who was watching._

"Your OK, the feeling will pass" _I tell her as I genially stroke the side of her face as I watched her face slowly begin to change. As she breathed deeply I run my fingers over the small black lines that began to slowly appear under her eyes. _

_I could feel Henry's eyes on us, I knew he was confused but I couldn't focus on him right now. Emma was my main focus. _

"Just focus on me, it's just like we practiced remember? You can fight the urge"

"It's hard Gina"

"I know, but I know you can do it. For me"

_I remove my hand from Emma's face getting ready to conjure up my magic so I could get rid of the Dalmatian bitch, but before I could she was engulfed in black smoke. Once the smoke cleared Cruella was nowhere to be found, any sign of her presence gone, the blood that dripped to the floor gone. And from the corner of my eye I could see Gold engulfed in green smoke before he too disappeared. _

_Bringing my focus back to Emma, I see her slowly begin to relax before she slowly began to eat the rest of her meal, as if she wasn't seconds away from ripping Cruella's throat out._

"See you did it Emma" _I whisper to her giving her hand a quick squeeze before releasing it._

"Yeah I guess"_ I know she doesn't see what she did as an accomplishment, but when we get home I'll make sure to remind her that it is. A few weeks ago she wouldn't have hesitated to go for Cruella._

_She picked at her food for a good 15 minutes before pushing her plate away._

"I'm not really hungry. Are you guys done?"

"I'm done, Henry?"

"Yeah, I'm done"

"OK, I'll go and pay"

"No Emma you don't have to pay, I ask you to come"

"It's OK Regina, I need to talk to Ruby about something anyway"

"Emma"

"Fine" _She sighed out standing up, giving me room to get out of the booth. _

"Stay here kid, we won't be long"

_I make my way to the front standing next to Maleficent and Ursula, Emma not far behind me. I pay for our food while she had her own private conversation with Ruby. _

"Thank you, both of you"

"For what Regina"

"You know what Maleficent"

"Eh, it was nothing"

"I beg to differ Mal, I like her thanking us. Remember that the next time you accuse us of wanting to hurt your little saviour"

"Why did you do it?"

"Me and Mal have a deal going on that I much prefer to win"

"What deal? Why do you two keep making reference to this deal, and what does it have to do with me and Emma?"

"Oh calm down Regina, it's harmless"_ The smirk on Maleficent face tells me it's nothing but harmless._

"If it's so harmless then you won't mind telling me"

"Gina, can we go now?"

_The two women laugh amongst each other like children and I roll my eyes at their childish actions._

"Of course Emma"

"See you later Gina" _Maleficent laughs._

"See I told you mal, she lets her Hybrid call her Gina. You know you would never believe you used to be the Evil Queen, your just like a soft marshmallow aren't you Gina?"

"Shut up" _I hiss out narrowing my eyes._

"Aw, you used to be so good with your words, I guess that's what happens when-"

"Say another word and I will falay your ass"

"Gina?"

_I turn around at the sound of Emma calling my name, both her and Henry were standing near the door of Grannies. I let out an irritated sigh before leaving the cackling idiots. _

_Maybe I should ask Emma to stop calling me Gina, I mean she is clearly missing two letters from my name. She is missing a syllable in my name after all. Why do I even let her call me Gina, to be fair I have asked her to stop, but do I really want her to? I don't think I do, not that I will ever tell her that. If anyone else called me Gina I would throw a fire ball at their face, Emma saved Maleficent and Ursula and they don't even know it. Soft marshmallow my ass. _

_The drive home was silent; I know Henry could feel the negative energy that was given off by both his mothers. As soon as we got home he quickly made his way to his room and don't blame him wanting to escape the negative vibes. _

_Emma made her way to my office and I followed behind her, and once we were inside she closed the door behind me._

"Emma?"

"We need to get Henry to say at my parents' house"

"Why? Emma what's going on? Is it because what happened at Grannies because Emma you have nothing to worry about. You should be proud of yourself, I am proud of you"

_She gives her first genuine smile since we enter grannies._

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you. But no, that's not the reason why"

"Then what is it Emma?"  
"Regina, I spoke to Ruby about a few things in regards to me being a wolf"

"You told her?"

"Of course not, she did find it weird I was asking her questions in regards to being a wolf but she answered my questions anyway. Plus, I think Granny knows, she was giving me this look when I was asking Ruby questions"

"And she didn't say anything?"

"No, but that doesn't really matter right now. Regina, it's a full moon today. I change today"

"Shit. Shit, I completely forgot"

"You know it's always good hearing you swear"

"Really Emma?"

"Sorry" _She gives a sheepish smile. _

"So, how did this conversation go?"

"Well, she apologised for earlier saying her senses must be acting up because it's was wolves time"

"I'm sure you freaked out"

"I did, she was shocked by my reaction, naturally. Then I asked her about the first time she changed, she said she doesn't remember, which didn't help at all. I asked her if changing for the first time hurt, she said she doesn't remember because of her red coat"

"What does the wolf know? How can you be a wolf and not know none of these things? She was clearly no help at all"

"Well she did tell me that when she was with her pack in the Enchanted forest they said the first time changing is painful. That it feels like someone's breaking all of your bones"

"And after the first time"

"She said if you accept your wolf it shouldn't hurt after your first time, the transition should be quick"

"But Ruby didn't accept her wolf till years later didn't she not?"

"Yeah, she said If you accept your wolf then you shouldn't feel pain and you will be conscious of your acts when you change back"

"And you got this all out of her with no suspicion"  
"Oh she was suspicious, I just left before she could ask me anymore questions. That's why Henry has to leave, he can't see me change Regina"

"OK"

"Regina I'm so scared, I may seem like I'm not but I am"

_Not giving it a second thought I pull her body into my own hugging her tightly and she wrapped her arms around my waist, holding me just as tight. _

"I'm going to be right her Emma, every step of the way, I'm not going anywhere. Ever" _I whisper into her neck and I feel several tears drop on my shoulder._

"Thank you" _She whispers._

**Emma's POV:**

_The only benefit of find out that it was wolves time is it explains why I've been acting the I have been these past few days. _

_It was hard getting the kid to agree to leave without giving him an explanation as to why he was being kicked out of his house, his words. After telling him that I would be changing today for the first time he wanted to stay, he thought it would be awesome to see his mum change into a wolf. Having to explain to him it wasn't at all rainbows and sunshine, that it not like the stories he reads from his storybook that likes to leave a lot of things out. He reluctantly agreed to leave, of course Regina called snow and dropped him off. I'm still not ready to see my parents yet, I know I probably should, but I'm not ready yet. Especially not today. _

_You would think that nightfall would come quickly just because I knew it was wolves time, because I was dreading what was coming. But of course it seemed like it was hours before the sun began to go down, as if it was taunting me of what was to come. Regina even made one of favourite meals to keep my mind off of what was coming but even that didn't help. Once dinner was over I just sat outside in the garden waiting for the sky to turn black._

"Emma, you don't have to wait out here"

"I want to, plus I think it would be better if I changed out here rather than inside. I don't want to ruin anything"

"I don't care if you ruin anything Emma, but if you want to change here I won't stop you"

"Regina?"

"Yes Emma"

"If you get scared-"

"I won't"

"OK, but if you do you have to promise me you'll poof away"

"Emma I already told you I'm going to be here, regardless of whether I get scared I will still be here, so no I won't promise you that I'm sorry"

"Alright, but can you at least promise me if I try and hurt you you will poof away to somewhere safe, away from the house. Red told me she attacked her boyfriend once, I don't want to hurt you Regina. Regina promise me. Promise me you will leave and not try to do something stupid and calm me down"

"I promise"

"Good"

_We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes._

"What colour do you think my wolf will be?"

"I don't know, white maybe? You're the saviour after all"

"Yeah, maybe"

_We continue our small talk, I know she's just trying to distract me and for that I'm grateful. _

_It wasn't long before the sky began to turn black and Regina puts up a quick silencing to not draw any attention while I change. I got up from the swing chair, looking at the sky waiting for the transformation to being. Waiting for the dark clouds to part to revival the circular white light._

_Regina's fingers intertwine with my own, and I give her a look of appreciation. Taking a deep breath, I wait for the light to reflect into my eyes. I'm so scared, I just pray it won't hurt as much as Red said._

_As soon as the moon came into sight the transformation begins, I felt my teeth begin to change. It felt nothing like when they change when I need to drink drink blood this was beyond painful. It was as if something was pulling my gums in different directions to accommodate the new size of my teeth. Like someone was trying to pull my jaw out of its place to make room for teeth that was appearing my mouth at a rapid pace._

_I couldn't stop the grown which quickly turned into a scream as I felt and heard my jaw snap in three places. I let out a piercing scream as my back followed my jaws act, snapping in an unnatural way causing me to collapse to the ground in agony. _

"Emma, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. The pain will pass; I promise you it will pass"

_I look into the eyes that has provided me comfort, that has made me feel safe throughout this whole curse. And for the first time her presence wasn't enough, her presence couldn't take away the pain like all those other time. She wasn't enough, and that thought alone frightened me, it frightened me so much._

"Regina make it stop" _I cry out._

"I don't know how, I'm sorry Emma"

_I've never felt pain like this before, the pain enough to reduce me to tears, I have never cried like this before. I would trade drinking several blood bags over this. I've broken my arm before and the pain never felt like this. The pain of my bones being twisted, bent and growing in unnatural way makes me want to end everything now. The feeling of my hand, arm, legs, everything, the feeling of everything breaking and twisting makes me wish I was dead right now. If I was dead I wouldn't have to feel this pain, and right now I will trade my life over this pain in a heartbeat._

_I feel like my head was going to explode, like my whole body was being ripped apart and there was nothing I could do to stop it. It seems all I could do was scream, that was the only thing I could control to an extent. _

_My rib cage slowly begins crack, one by one each rib began to slowly break, the slow torture making me wish I could just black out. Of course my body wouldn't grant me such a simple wish._

_I scream out her name as the pain intense in an unimaginable way, all I can do is scream, all I can register is pain before everything abruptly stopped. I open my eyes and everything looked different._

**Regina's POV: **

_I've never felt so helpless, seeing her in so much agony knowing I can do nothing to help her. I've never heard her scream like this, not even when she first drank from the blood bag. The sounds of her bones breaking makes me want to be sick, makes me want block out her screams, her pain. But I can't, in all my life I haven't heard screams like this, you would think me being the Evil Queen I would be used to screams like this. Even in my reign I've never heard anyone scream the way she is, I know I will never be able to unhear this, never be able to forget her cries for release of this pain. Her screams will plague in my dreams; it will stay with me until the day I die._

"Emma"

_I try to get her attention but she doesn't respond, so consumed in her pain. She falls to the ground and I follow her, whispering that it will be over soon, that I'm not going to leave her. Words that I know mean nothing right now, my words can't stop the pain she in. If I just told her what the two idiots were hiding from her she wouldn't be in this position!_

"I'm so sorry Emma, this is my fault. I'm so sorry"

_Her spine arches and protrudes out in an inhuman way, the piercing death like scream that left her mouth cause me to break down in tears. Hoping, praying that it would be over soon, I slowly ease her into my arms and she grasps at my cloths. I just keep whispering into her ear that it will soon be over, hoping that my word and my presence will provide her some sort of comfort. As tears continuously ran down my face as I watch and hear several bones break. _

_She abruptly pulls always from me before my name falls from her mouth then everything goes silent. _

_Her transition finally complete after what felt like hours, I stand up so I could look at the beautiful creature she's changed into. She stood in front of me with her head held high, slowly made her way towards me she nuzzling her head against the side of my body. Her head reaching above my waist, I slowly lift my hands not to scare her and run them along her head moving down to her strong jaw. She let out a loud howl that lasts a few seconds before stepping back. _

_She was stunning; her head was as white as snow, which brought focus to her golden eyes, and made her black nose stand out. She had a thick mane that I wanted to run my fingers through again. Her teeth were large and sharp, they looked like they could rip apart anything that was caught in its grasp. The outside of her large ears was also as white as snow however the inner part of her ears was jet black. _

_The colour of the fur on her back was a mixture of colours; the tip of her back was as white as her head. However, the white colour transitioned down her back into a grey colour which got darker until it turned black. Her tail was a mixture of black and white, following the same colour pattern on her back. The top of her tail black, which fading down her tale into a greyish white colour._

_Her strong chest, underbelly, and legs were also as white as snow, the only colour on the bottom part of her body was from her pawls which were black. She was huge, she looked like she could take on any wolf and win with ease, her wolf was a clear representing of the light and dark magic within her. _

**Emma's POV:**

_As soon as the transformation was over I slowly make my way to Regina, not want to scare but to let her know I'm OK. That the pain was finally gone, that it was like a distant memory now. When she ran her fingers through my fur I could help howl. I don't know why I felt the need to howl at her touch but I did, it was as if I wanted to make it known she was mine. That this house was mine and that included the people inside it. _

_Stepping back from her I look past her to look at my reflection in the glass doors and I couldn't believe the reflection I was seeing was me. That I was actually a wolf, that I went through that pain to become this. Whether that pain was worth it I don't know yet._

_The sound of another howl that wasn't mine filled my ears and without a second thought I know I had find who the howl belonged to. Jumping over the fence with ease, I make my way to the woods. _

_Running on four legs felt strange but it was a feeling I immediately welcomed due to the feeling of being at home. The feeling of being one with myself, the feeling of my pawls digging into the earth as run, the feeling of wind against my body, the sound of the wind. My heart remaining at relaxed pace as I picked up my speed. All these things made me accept the odd feeling._

_Once I reach the woods I slow down into a light jog before slowing down completely at the sound and smell of another's presence. I stay low to the ground waiting for this wolf was to pass, catching me by surprise the brown beast had pounced on me, forcefully charging me to the ground. _

"Who are you and what are you doing in my woods?"

"Get off of me"

"Who. Are. You"

_Not responding I bite into the wolfs neck escaping her hold, she gets ready to charge at me and the growl that escaped my mouth cause her to halt. Not waiting for another attack I run further into the woods, running until I could no longer smell her sent._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to everyone who review what colour they wanted Emma's wolf to be, I took all of your votes into consideration so thank you. Also, I know I could have describe Emma's wolf better, I found it really hard to describe it the way I envisioned it, sorry. Also, I will be expanding more on how Emma felt as a wolf and her thoughts and feelings of being a wolf in the next chapter which is why I kept it short in this one, also I felt the chapter was getting to long.

If you want a rough idea of how Emma's wolf looks like then look at my profile picture, it was the closest picture I could find to my description. Please review, this chapter took me so long to write, I would really appreciate it. :).


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's note: **

Hey everyone, I hope your day is going well. I know this update is a bit late and my updates are inconsistent, I just have a lot going on in my life right now. Not only did my laptop stop working, I had to move twice, I've been suffering from chest pains, stress, anxiety and I've started school again. So yeah, I wasn't in the mood to write at all. Anyway, I'm kind of back and I'll try update as much as I can.

Also, I just wanted to say thank you to all who read this story, leave reviews, favourite, follow etc. regardless of my inconsistency. I don't even know how to express how much it means to me.

All mistakes are mine, sorry. Enjoy :).

* * *

**Regina's POV:**

_As soon as Emma jumped over the fence I instinctually stepped forward to follow her, only to stop after a few steps. I won't be able to catch her or stop her, trying to do so would be pointless. The only thing I can do is hope no one sees her running through the town, I rather not have the town crying bloody murder. I swear these people forget we lived in the Enchanted forest, one would think they were still cursed to forget their past lives. All it takes is for the ground to shake and they think the world is going to end. _

_Entering the house, I make my way to my room to put on more appropriate cloths. I rather not walk around the woods in heels and a skirt. Changing into black boots, the only pair of black jeans in my closet, and a basic white top. I grab my jacket and a pair of black gloves, before using my magic to transport me to the woods. _

_As soon as I appear in the woods I was surrounded by darkness, I could barely see the outline of my own hand. The only sound that filled my ears was the sound of the wind against the trees, and the animals that came out at night. I couldn't help but think maybe coming to the woods alone, in the middle of the night, by myself, wasn't the best idea. _

_What's wrong with me, I have experienced more terrifying things than the dark. I'm the Evil Queen, I'm the shadows people fear at night._

_Taking a deep breath, I focus on my magic and think of nothing but light, seconds later the surrounding area was lit up by the small light I created in my hand. I Slowly walk around the forest lightly calling Emma's name, not wanting to bring attention to myself. If she's here she will be able to hear me no matter how far she is, well that's what I'm hoping. If not she will be able to sense me. _

_The sudden sound of a howl causes me to jump, almost lose my footing. _

"Stupid bird"

_Smoothing out the non-existent creases on my jacket, I wait for my racing heart to calm down before continuing through the dark woods._

"Swan? Where are you?" _I whisper harshly._

_I could be in my bed right now, under my soft silk Egyptian sheets, but no. Instead I'm out here in the middle of the night looking for a wolf. Regardless, It's not like I would have been able to fall asleep with her out here by herself. This is her first time being a wolf and knowing her she'll do something stupid and find herself in trouble. Being out here in the woods seems to make more sense than laying in my bed wide awake worrying about her. _

_Why do I care so much about Emma anyway? Every act I do just reminds me how I wouldn't do this for anyone who wasn't Henry and now her. So what makes her so special? _

_I wish I didn't have to question our relationship all the time, maybe if I had more friends as a child I wouldn't have to, but I rather no dwell on the past._

_ Sighing, I push a brunch out of my way, continuing the endless path. _

_After walking for what felt like forever, I come to a quick stop due to the unsettling feeling that washed over my body. It was as if I could feel someone or something watching me, following me. The thought that someone knew I was alone and was trying to catch me off guard made me feel uneasy. _

"Come out now and I may reconsider killing you, or at least give you a quick death" _I use Evil Queen persona to scare or make whoever it was think twice about their possible actions. _

_The figure that came from behind the trees; I didn't know whether to be thankful or scared. No matter how many pep talks I give myself on how I'm the Evil Queen and the Evil Queen is not scared of anything. I know that statement is not true, this creature is faster than me, stronger than me. If it decided to attack me it could reach me before I even think of a way to defend myself. _

_The brown wolf walked closer to me and I automatically step back keeping the distance between us. Once again it stepped forward and I repeat my previous actions stepping back. Its annoyance was clear in its eyes and before I could react the wolf lunged forward, out of instinct I tried to run. As I do I feel my body being forced to the ground, the harsh collision took the air out of my lungs. The sharp pain that filled my head caused my vision to slowly blur, of course I would make such cliché fall at such a time. I try to calm down my racing heart as my body refused to do what I willed it. Which was to get away from here, to be anywhere but here right now. I close my eyes and try to focus my magic on sending me home. When I reopened my eyes everything was dark, it was only until I felt the warm breaths against my face did I realise how close the wolf was._

_The erratic pounding of my heart made me feel like I was going to pass out. Why wasn't my magic working?! I'm going to die here because like an idiot I decided to look for Miss Swan alone. _

_The last thing I saw was a white blur before everything went black. _

**Emma's POV: **

_The sound of my paws hitting the ground as ran was loud in my ears. I could hear the sound of my heart racing, whether it was due to adrenalin or fear I'm not sure. The taste of the wolfs blood was potent in my mouth, droplets falling from my mouth as I ran._

_Trying to put as much distance between us as possible, not wanting another ambush, I continue through the woods. Not stopping until I was certain there was a significant barrier of woods between us. Not stopping until her scent was barely noticeable, barely existent. _

_The wolf in me screamed to put the brown wolf in its place, that I shouldn't be running away from the beast but standing my ground. Fighting for my place in this woods, my woods. But I refuse to listen to what my wolf wants. Plus, not only do I not want to make enemies so soon, I don't know if the wolf was stronger than me. I don't want to get killed after my first day of being a wolf, I have to be smart. _

_Running to the one place that makes me feel at peace, I run to the edge of the cliff that me and Regina have been to on several occasions. Walking to the edge of the cliff, I look up to the round white light in the sky, a contrast to the dark clouds. The moon was so beautiful, it has never looked so beautiful before, it was like I was seeing it for the first time._

_Closing my eyes, the wind running through my fur slowly relax my body. The feeling of the cold rock under my paws helped control my short erratic breaths. The wild flow of the river crashing against the large rocks calmed my racing heart. I open my eyes breathing in the earths earthy scent, looking beyond the cliff I realised how clear my vision was. If I was in my human form I wouldn't be able to see half of the things that I can now. I wouldn't be able to easily navigate my way through the woods at night. Once I finally felt at peace I turn away from the cliff, walking back into the deep dark woods. I Take cautious steps as I don't know who else is out here, I rather not run into anyone else or that wolf again. _

_As I walk through the woods soft faint calls of my name fills my ears. The softness of the voice causes me to stop. It was so faint, almost none existent, I wasn't sure if heard correct or if my ears where playing games with my mind. I wait for the voice to say my name again and it doesn't so I continue further into the woods. As I do the smell of jasmine, vanilla, with a hint of apple and spice engulfs scenes. There's only one person I know who smells like that, without a second thought I break out into a sprint towards her. The closer I get to her the clearer another scent that is distinctively not her becomes, and because of this I pick up my paste. Willing my legs to run faster as I see a faint light in the distance. Following the light and the distinctive smell of her, I see the light abruptly disappear causing my heart to pound at a wild rate. Pounding so hard that it was almost painful, I don't know how long it was before I reached her, whether it was a few seconds or minutes._

_When I finally made it to her, what I saw made me lunging forward, going into attack mode. Mercilessly, I crashed the brown wolf to the ground, sinking my teeth into any part of its body I could reach._

"What did you do?!" _I growl out, clawing at its body as it tries to fight me off. I use my size to keep the beast to the ground. _

"I did nothing! I was trying to help her!"

"Liar!"

_I didn't care if the wolf was telling the true or not, all I cared about was Regina being unconscious on the floor while this thing hovered above her. _

"She is mine, you do not touch her!"_ I bite into its neck trying to cause as much harm as possible. All I could think of was kill, all my mind scream was kill, and that was what I was going to do._

_The wolf caught me of guard, using its sharp claws to attack my face which allowed it to escape my hold, and just as I was about to attack again I hear Regina whimper. I look at Regina lain on the cold ground then back at the injured wolf. _

"Leave before I kill you, you're not welcome here anymore"

"I'm not welcome! These are my woods, this is my territory! You're trespassing, I could kill you!"

_The brown wolf step forward, and I growled showing her my blood filled teeth and it takes a step back almost in obedience. It's in no position to fight me and win with as many injuries it has now, this is the second time we have fault._

_"_This isn't over" _It states before running off into the distance. _

_I walk over to Regina's body, trying to assess her injuries as best as I could in this form. I couldn't see any visible injuries but I knew she was hurt as the smell of her blood flowed through my nose. I didn't want to move her in fear of making any injuries I couldn't see worse, and I didn't want to risk getting any help in fear of what would happen if I left. The only thing I could do is wait, wait for her to wake up or for me to change back into my human form so I could heal her. Laying down next to her to keep her warm, I listen out for her steady heartbeat, the only indication that lets me know she was OK._

Regina's POV:

_I slowly open my eyes before quickly closing them due to the bright sky. I bring my palms in front of my eyes to hide myself from the blinding light. _

"Where the hell am I? And why do I feel like I've been run over by a truck?"

"You're in the woods"

"Emma?"

_I slowly sit up into a seated position, and as I do memories of the previous night rush through my mind._

"I healed you, you hit your head"

"That stupid wolf"

"Are you feeling OK?"

_Finally looking at Miss Swan I realise she had no cloths on, she was hugging her knees to her chest_. _The only thing covering her body was her golden locks that flowed down her arms and back. _

"I'm F-Fine" _I clear my throat, trying to distract myself from her nude body. _

"Good. Hmm, do you mind using your magic to give me some cloths and get us out of here?"

_Not responding I transport us both to the mansion, into the kitchen._

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

"So what happened Regina? Why where you in the woods?"

"If I'm going to have this conversation I need coffee, especially after having to sleep on the hard ground"

"You know if I could bring you back here I would have"

"I know, I'm not blaming you. Actually, you know what? I am blaming you, If you hadn't run off I wouldn't have been in the woods"

"You didn't have to come looking for me Regina"

"Of course I did"

"How did you know I was in the woods anyway?"

"I don't know, common sense maybe"

"Regina"

"I'm sorry, I have the right to be pissy this morning after having to sleep in the woods on the cold floor"

"Can we focus on more important things please"

"Like?"

"Like, I don't know the wolf hovering over you. Do you know what it wanted with you?"

"I don't know, maybe it wanted to attack me. How am I supposed to know what the wolf wanted, it was the one following me. How about you go ask the wolf and stop asking me stupid questions"

"It was following you?!"

"That's what I said, aren't you listening?" _I let out a sigh, rolling my eyes._

"You know maybe that wolf was your mothers little friend"

"Ruby?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"You know that makes sense now I think about it, but wouldn't I have been able to sense that it was her?"

"I don't know, maybe you didn't know it was her because her scent is different in her wolf form? Regardless, she tried to attack me"

"She said she was trying to help you"

"So it's a she now? You're now defending this… Wolf"

"Come on Regina, you're the one who thinks it's Ruby"

"Well there is no other wolf in Storybrooke, well not that I know of"

"You know I hope it wasn't Ruby"

"Why?"

"Because I attacked the wolf, I almost killed it"

"Good"

"Come on Regina"

"What?"

_She shakes her head. _"This is serious, if it was Ruby then that means I almost killed my friend"

"Yeah, well your 'friend' almost killed me so I guess we're even"

_She begins to walk out of the kitchen, and I put my mug filled coffee down. I don't understand why she's so upset, she attacked the wolf, so what? It could have killed me, if it was Ruby she shouldn't have following me or lunged at me. Simple, clearly Emma doesn't think so._

"Where are you going?"

"To get ready"

"Ready for what?"

"I'm going into the office, I'm sure there's going to be many calls about a white wolf running through town"

"And your father can't answer those calls because? Are you sure you're even ready to go out again?

"As long as Cruella is not there I should be fine, I don't want to have to count down the seconds and minutes until I change again. What if it's just as painful? I need a distraction Regina"

"Emma I don't think going in would be wise"

"It's a good thing I'm not asking you if I can go then"

"Why are you acting like this"

"I'm not acting like anything, it's you who decided to be pissy this morning"

_She has a point. _

"Fine"

"Fine what?"

"Fine you can go in, on one occasion"

"I knew it"

"Oh calm down, I just get to take you to the station and pick you up, I get to check on in you, and you have to call me if anything and I mean anything happens"

"That is more than one occasion, and you don't have to babysit me Regina"

"Those are the conditions Emma, take it or leave it"

"You can't tell me what to do"

_I couldn't help but let out a small laugh, she really thinks she has a choice._

**Emma's POV:**

"You know you didn't have to follow me all the way inside right?"

"Stop sulking"

_I roll my eyes at her response. Why does she have to be so infuriating at times? I don't even know how I managed to cave so easily, the Emma swan I knew would have told her to shove her conditions and would have went in anyway._

_This morning could have started out great if she didn't go blaming me for her almost getting attacked. She didn't have to follow me into the woods, she could have gotten hurt, killed even! One would think she finally understood what she means to me, how I wouldn't be able to function if she got hurt. That I wouldn't be able to get through any of this without her. She doesn't understand the extend of how far I would go for her. That If that wolf was Ruby I could have killed her, I was so worried about her safety I could have killed my friend. That even if I did know it was Ruby I would have acted the same if I thought she was a treat to her. The fact that I would kill anyone without a second thought to save her life scares me. Does that change our relationship? _

"Emma, you came in today"

"Yup"

"Regina" _David says her name as if he still blames her for my curse, which is ridiculous._

"David"

_Out of all days, today is the day Ruby decided to be at the sheriff station. I'm hoping she is here to report her seeing another wolf running through the town, and not her own personal encounter with this wolf. Well me._

"You" _She completely ignored me and went for Regina. _

"Why where you in the woods?"_ She quickly made her way towards regina, her anger clear in her steps._

"That's none of your business Miss Lucas"

"Don't give me that Miss Lucas bullshit. I almost got killed because of you!"

"You tried to kill me!"

"Get over yourself Regina, I tried to help you, not everyone is out to get you"

"What do you call lunging at me like I was a piece of meat?"

"You kept stepping away"

"Of course I would step away when a wild animal tries to attack me!"

_I walk between the two preventing Ruby from getting any closer to the raging brunette. _

"Maybe I should have killed you since you're so insistent"

_As soon as she said that I had her body forcefully pressed against the jail cell bars with my hand wrapped tightly around her neck._

"I would kill you before thought crossed your mind" _I hiss out, tightening my grip with every word. I could feel her trying to use her inhuman strength to release my hold which only fuels my anger. I slam her body against the bars before forcefully releasing my hold on her neck. She held her neck in shock, as she shook her head in disbelief. _

"It was you. You were the white wolf who tried to kill me!"

_I don't deny her words, I just look at her and let her come up with her own conclusions, there's no point lying. I walk over to Regina and wrap one of my arms around her waist, pulling her body to my own so that her back was pressed to my front. As soon as her body touched my own I felt her tense body relax._

"I know it was you, my senses aren't lying to me. Your eyes just flashed, you shouldn't be stronger than me but you are. You moved so fast. You're so strong. What are you? What did you do to her!"

_Ruby charged towards me and Regina and I automatically pushed Regina behind me._

"She has changed, you know that! She hasn't done anything but help me, you touch her and I won't be able to stop myself from hurting you Ruby, so don't. I won't let you hurt her, any of you. Not you, not Snow, not David. I won't let anyone hurt her so just stop OK!"

"I don't understand Emma; I'm just trying to understand what's going on. Why you're a wolf? Why you attacked me and why you are so willing to attack me now?"

"I attacked you because I thought you hurt regina"

"And now?"

"You were going to hurt Regina" _I say in a bored tone, haven't we already been through this? _

"Look all you need to know is Gold cursed me to be a Hybrid, which makes me half wolf, half vampire"

"Vampire? Vampires actually exist"

"Clearly or Emma wouldn't be one now would she? God, do you just find people who have the same IQ as you David? Or do you and Snow just attract stupid people, and here I thought the wolf was the smart one out of the bunch of delinquents you and Snow call friends"

"At least I have friends"

"I'm sorry, what was that David? Speak up"

"You know you're a real bitch Regina"

"I've heard worse things than that pup"

"Can we stop fighting please. David, Ruby stop egging her on"

_As soon as I said that I knew Regina had a smirk on her face even though I couldn't see her._

"Why are you always defending her Emma? She doesn't even deserve it"

"Look Ruby, I trust her and that's all that matters"

"Whatever" _Ruby forcefully brushed pass me to leave._

_This is not how it was supposed to go, this is not how she was supposed to find out what I am. I don't even know if I was ever going to tell her. She is my friend, but telling more people just allows more chance for my secrete to be exposed. I'm surprised Snow didn't tell her, she must really be ashamed of what I am that she wants no one to know, hence why she is able to keep this one secrete. _

"Ruby wait"

_She doesn't stop no matter how many times I call her name. It's only until were both outside the station does she abruptly turns around to face me. Her anger and hurt was clear on her face. _

"You know what I don't understand? I'm supposed to be your friend, but you thought you couldn't trust me enough to tell me"

"You know that's not true Rubes"

"Don't Rubes me, you told Regina before you told me"

"Why do you care that I told Regina before you?"

"I'm supposed to be one of your closest friends Emma"

"And I'm not saying you're not"

"Yeah well explain why you almost attacked me again?"

"I told you already"

"So everything is about Regina? You didn't tell me because you trust Regina more, you attacked me because I just stepped towards Regina, you almost killed me because I was hovering over Regina"

"Ruby don't be like that; I was going to tell you eventually I promise"

_She lets out a humourless laugh._ "I may not have your super power Emma but you're not the best liar. Come and talk to me when you're ready to tell me the whole truth"

_Sighing I let her walk away, there is nothing I can say that won't just piss her off. _

"Where's your friend?"

"Regina, not now"

"What? She'll get over it"

"Maybe I should have just told her; it would have prevented all of this"

"Emma you have the right to keep things to yourself, if you didn't want to tell her you didn't have to"

"I guess"

"By the way, thank you"  
"What for?"

"Defending me again, for always defending me"

"You know I will always defend you"

"I know"

"God I don't need this right now"

"She will come around Emma"

"Not Ruby, look"

_The blue fairy was walking towards me and Regina, her intentions was clear in her steps. Is that even her real name? The blue fair? Or is it Blue? Regardless, I don't need to hear her speech about how she can save me and how the saviour can't be a Hybrid. Clearly she has been told what I am, there would be no reason for the look of disgust that was directed at me if otherwise. _

"Madam Mayor, Emma"

"How can I help you Blue?"  
"Actually Madam Mayor, I'm here to talk to Emma"

"What can I do for you?"

"Well your mother told me about your condition"

"I'm not sick you know"

"Yes, well I believe I can help you Emma"

"I'm helping her, she doesn't need your help"

"And what help have you given her your 'Magesty'? She is staying at your place, you are allowing her to roam the streets, you allow her to drink from you. What help have you given her other than make her worse, into this beast! I won't stand back and watch the saviour become an abomination"

_Before could stop the self-righteous bitch talking Regina cut in before I could. I love that she always has my back and I always have hers when it comes down to it._

"That's enough, the next time you decide to come to Emma talking about how you can 'save her' don't"

"Emma needs-"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what made you think you could keep talking. I know the 'help' you offered to the wolfs in the enchanted forest, and how messed up they ended up after your so-called help"

"You've taught her to drink other people's blood, not just your own, haven't you?"  
"Of course I have"

"What will you do when she starts attacking people in the town!"

"She won't! I'm teaching her control! I am preparing her for if she stays a hybrid! I am teaching her to accept who she is and not run away from what she has become!"

"You're making her a monster!"

"I will only say this once, so listen good. If you lay a hand on Emma's pretty blondie head I will make sure you wish you stayed in that wizards hat. If you even think of coming near my family I will rip your winds off and shove them so far up your ass you won't be able to walk. Have I made myself clear? Good. Now please go back to where you came from"

_Before the woman could respond Regina flicked her wristed and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. _

"Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me Emma, what she said isn't true. You do know that right?"

"Because of you I know that now"

"Good" _She gives me one of her rare smiles that's becoming not so rare. I don't understand how she can be like this towards me and Henry and still be considered a villain. How she can defend us, fight for us, save this town on several occasions because of us, yet people still see her as evil. How she can smile at me like that, call me her family even though I'm Snow Whites daughter and still be considered the Evil Queen._

_I pull her into my arms and hug her tightly to show my appreciation._

"I love you" _I whispered into her neck. _

"What did you say?" _She slowly pulls away from me, looking directly into my eyes waiting for a response._

"I said thank you" _She gives me a sceptical look before slowly closing the distance between us. _

"Your welcome"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading!

Before I go, I received a review from SpurBoy that asked me a question in regards to Emma drinking other people's blood. I hope I answered your question in this chapter or the previous ones. If anyone has any questions for me just leave it in a review, I will either respond immediately or in a chapter. Oh, and my writing style was recently criticized, do I use too many italics? Should I change my writing style?

Don't forget to review, could really use those right now. Bye x


	18. Author's Note

Hey guys and girls,

Don't hate me for this, but you probably won't receive another chapter until the end of this month or the beginning of February. The reason why I haven't uploaded a new chapter is I have exams coming up. For those who don't know, I'm studying Law and it is a very demanding subject, all my focus is on my studies right now. I'm not in the right mindset to write this chapter the way I want to, and I really don't want to upload a chapter I'm not happy with. I hope you'll be patient with me. Don't worry, I have not abandon this story.


	19. Chapter 17- REPOST of recent chapter

**Author's Note: **

This chapter has been re-posted as some of you have emailed me saying you cannot open the chapter, the chapter has been uploaded several times, or you cannot leave a review. I don't know what's going on, hopefully the issue has been resolved :).

Anyway, I'm back! Here's an update, I made it longer than usual as this update is way overdue. I hope you enjoy it, sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

**Emma's POV:**

_After the situation with Blue, Regina walked me back into the station, waiting until I was settled before she left. Reminding me to call her if anything happens, such as Blue showing up again. As soon as she left I couldn't help but wish I stayed home. If I stayed home I wouldn't have to sit through this awkward silence with David, or pretend I'm doing work so I can avoid his gaze. I know he wants to say something, discuss what just happened and why I am so protective of Regina. Luckily, he's smart enough to let me be. I don't want to have to discuss why I'll do anything to protect Regina. Especially, when that is something I'm still trying to figure out myself._

_Of course, I would always protect Regina no matter what, regardless of me being a Hybrid. But would I have considered killing Ruby if she hurt Regina a few weeks ago, I doubt it. I would have found another way to calm the situation down, something that didn't involve threatening my friend's life. If I just stayed home the situation between me and Ruby would have never happened, and I would have never uttered those stupid words to Regina. A small part of me feels like she knows exactly what I said. Her reaction alone shows me she knows exactly what I said, and because of this I know I'm going to be hesitant to go home and face Regina when the time comes. _

_It was only a few minutes before she messaged me to ask me if I was OK, and I respond with a short response, letting her know I was fine. Any further messages from her I ignored as they only made me more anxious. Hopefully, she just thinks I'm ignoring her messages because I'm busy. _

_I look down at my phone again to see that only a few minutes had passed since I last looked at it, nevertheless, it felt like hours ago. I let out a loud sigh once I realise I won't be able to get anything done with my mind running wild. The only thing I can think about is those three words, and how upset Ruby was when she left the station. _

"Emma?"

"Huh? What?"

"I've been calling you for the past few minutes"

"You have? Sorry, what do you need?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you were OK"

"David, I'm really not in the mood to have a heart to heart right now"

_Just when I thought he was smart enough to leave me alone, and let me be, he goes and ruins it. I probably should be happy that I have a parent that actually cares about how I feel, and if I'm OK. However, he is 32 years too late._

"Emma, I know you're angry at me and your mother, and we're both sorry"

"I don't want to hear your apologies right now David. Honestly, I'm not ready to hear them right now"

David sighs out.

"You know what, I'm going on a lunch break"

"Emma, you just got here"

Not responding I pack my things up so I could leave.

"I think coming in today was a mistake"

"Emma-"

"I'll be back later, I just need some space"

_Not giving David time to respond, I leave my desk, and begin to quickly make my way out of the station. Beginning the short walk towards Grannies. I know I won't be able to focus or do anything until I clear up at least one of these situations, and Right now I rather address the Ruby situation than the Regina one. _

_I don't want to think about how Regina may know what I said, or think about the possible scenarios of what could happen if she heard me say those three words. The thought she might want to discuss the situation scares me. Just to think all of this could have been avoided if I just stayed home makes me hate my stubborn traits. If I stayed home I wouldn't have seen Blue and Regina wouldn't have needed to defend me. If Regina didn't have to defend me I wouldn't have felt compelled to say those three words. Ruby wouldn't be mad at me if I just stayed in my room and waited until the next time I would change. It just felt so right to say those words to Regina, to defend her. In that moment that was what I felt and I needed her to know. The words just slipped out. If anything, it's her fault she called me her family, something I have always wanted since I was a little girl, an orphan._

_I can't help but wonder if her reaction was different would I be acting the way I am? If she said she loved me back would I repeat the words again more confidently? Do I even want her to utter those words back to me? It would change everything, but do I want that? Do I actually love Regina Mills, or was it a heat of the moment thing? One thing I do know is that's something I don't want to dwell on. I don't want to think about the possibility of me being in love with my best friend, my sons other mother. Someone I'm not even sure could love me back, I've had enough rejection in my life to last me a life time. And something tells me if Regina rejected me, I wouldn't be able to come back from that. It would destroy me._

_Anyone who is privileged enough to have Regina's heart would be the luckiest person on this earth. She loves with everything she has, her all. It just pisses me off to know Robin got a fraction of that love and he didn't cherish it, appreciate it. He chose his none existent 'honour' over her. I don't know how honourable one can be when your juggling two women at the same time. It doesn't make sense, in what world is that honourable? Gosh, I haven't thought about that prick in a long time. I'm so happy he left, now Regina has a chance to find someone who is worth of her time. Plus, I'm probably over reaching._

"Fuck. How can I be so stupid! I wish the world will just swallow me whole. Why can't I think before I speak?" _I whisper harshly to myself. _

_I continue my walk to grannies in silence, however it wasn't long before I threw my hands up in frustration. _

"Of course, she heard what I said, she pulled away so abruptly! Why am I even thinking about my best friend like this, she's not even Gay, well I don't think she is. I've never seen her with a woman before. However, I've not been with any female in Storybrooke, however, it does not mean I'm not Bisexual. The stupid dragon did hint that her and Regina had history. I don't even want to think about her and that dragon. I'll just have to avoid Regina until I sort my feelings out that's all. It will be easy, I will stay away from the mansion as long as I can without causing any suspicion".

_Damn, people must think I'm crazy. They must think the saviour has officially gone mad. That all this saving the town has caused me to start talking to myself_.

_Standing outside Grannies, I take a deep breath to calm my nerves, and my racing thoughts. I don't know how long I was standing outside the door before I finally decided to enter the diner, but it couldn't have been more than a few seconds. I walk into the diner with purpose, looking for the tall brunette, and as soon as the bell made noise our eyes locked. She was stood behind the counter wiping the surfaces, and as soon as she saw me she told Granny she was going on a break. Not waiting for Grannies response, she begins to make her way out back and I quickly follow her. _

"Ruby wait" _I ignore the stares I received from my abrupt call. Once I was away from prying eyes, I used my inhuman speed to stop right in front of her. Her shock was clear on her face, however, she recovered quickly._

"Get out of my way Emma"

"Ruby, can we please talk"

"Why? You didn't want to before so why now?"

"Ruby, please. I know you don't owe me anything"

"Damn right I don't"

_She brushed passed me to make her way to her room, and I grab hold of her wrist to stop her. She looked at my hand then back at me, and the look she gave me was enough for me to release my hold._

"Ruby, just hear me out. I'll tell you everything you want to know if you just give me a chance" _She could clearly hear the desperation in my voice, the need to get her to understand. As she was starting to reluctantly give into my pleads._

"Fine" She hissed out.

"Talk"

"Right here? Can we at least go somewhere private?"

_She doesn't respond; however, she makes her way to her room and I follow behind her. _

_Once we were behind closed doors, she signalled me to sit on the couch on the far side of the room, and I do so. She didn't come and sit beside me, she stayed standing, it was probably to feel like she was in control of this conversation we were about to have. _

_The room was dead silent, I knew if I did not initiate this conversation we would get nowhere._

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Start with how you became a Wolf. As far as I know you cannot become a wolf without being bitten or scratched by another Wolf"

"Did you know what Snow did to Maleficent?"

"No. Plus, what does Maleficent have to do with you being a Wolf?"

"Well, Snow and David were keeping things from me and I wanted to know what it was. You know how much I hate when people keep things from me. So, you can only imagine when I found out they were lying to me I felt betrayed. I know I probably was over reacting. In fact, I know now I over reacted, but at the time all I cared about was finding out the truth. So, I went to Gold, the biggest mistake I could have made. I know that now. He gave me a potion, he said it will help me get my answers, and it did, but the price was not worth the reward. After I got the potion I went to see Regina to see if she was lying to me too. Finding out she had made me even more anxious to know the truth, so I took the potion. Which made me into what I am now; a Hybrid"

"So, it's a curse"

"Yes"

"Can it be broken"

"Yes and no, I will always be a Wolf, however I can break the curse of Vampirism"

"OK. I still don't understand what Maleficent has to do with any of this"

"The secret they were keeping from me is I'm the saviour by default. They kidnapped Maleficent's child and removed all my darkness transferring it to Maleficent's child. To make it worse, they sent the child to another world, so now the child is lost without their mother"

"Wow, I didn't know Snow would do something like that"

"Yeah, the story of Snow White seems to ignore the fact that not only did she throw away her own child, she kidnapped another child, killed several people, and is the reason Regina is the Evil Queen"

"You know the only reason snow had to kill people and send you to this world is because of Regina. Plus, Snow was just a child"

"What's your excuse for her making Regina kill her own mother? Why does she act like Regina is Evil for no reason? Why does she like to ignore that Regina had to marry a man who was old enough to be her own father, and raise someone who was only a few years younger than her?"

"That was how things were in those times Emma, Regina is not the only one who had to live a life like that"

"Yes, but most people don't see their mother kill their love one because a little girl couldn't keep a secret! Most people are not called the Evil Queen because they're believed to be jealous of their step-daughter. Most were not brought up by someone like Cora. All of you fairy-tale people like to judge people without knowing anything, you see things black and white"

"She killed Snow's father Emma! Your grandfather!"

"And I'm sure she had her reasons"

"Do you even hear yourself Emma? Why do you defend Regina so much?!"

"The same reason you defend Snow. Snow has killed people, her heart is dark, she has cause people to suffer yet you still consider her a hero. Yet she can do no wrong in the eyes of the people in this town. Yes, she may have not gone to the extremes Regina has, yet by definition you should consider her a villain. Yet you don't, snow has done some evil things yet you all are so willing to forgive and forget. I have done some things I'm not proud of, things that none of you know about, yet I am considered a hero because I am the saviour and I can do no wrong. If you're just going to belittle and insult Regina without knowing her I'll just leave now. You're my friend Ruby, and I care about you, but I can't sit here while you throw insults at Regina"

"Wow. I can't believe Granny was right"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing"

"You told Granny?!"

"Of course I didn't, she already knew there was something up with you. She said she knew as soon as you stepped into the Diner. When I came back to the diner angry, she knew I found out that you were the Wolf that attacked me"

"Oh"

"You know what I don't understand? Why you kept this from me"

"I wasn't ready to tell anyone Ruby"

"I'm not just anyone Emma"

"I know that Ruby, but what you have to understand is I was scared. I didn't know what was wrong with me when I changed. When I first changed I attacked Regina, I almost killed her Ruby. I wasn't worried about letting people know what I was, I was more concerned with ensuring I didn't hurt my son. That I didn't hurt Regina, especially as I found out I can only feed from her. You need to understand that I was trying to learn control, I still am. The reason I am even able to leave the house is because of Regina, she has taught me control over the past few weeks"

"Why can you only drink from her?"

"Gold made the curse that way, I don't know why"

She nodded in response.

"I would have eventually told you everything when I was ready, it's unfortunate you had to find out like this"

"… I'm guessing yesterday was the first time you changed into your Wolf form"

"Yes"

"You know I was actually trying to help Regina, I wouldn't have attacked her. She is clearly important to Snow, Henry, and now you"

"Why where you hovering above her?"

"I could smell blood on her, I was trying to make sure she was OK, then of course you came and attacked me"

"Yeah, sorry about that"

_I try to say that with as much sincerity as possible, as I already know if Ruby wasn't my friend I would not be apologising for my actions. _

"You're lucky you're my friend or I could have killed you, my Wolf probably subconsciously knew who you were"

"Please, I could have easily taken you. If anything, I could have killed you_" I could not stop my response or the arrogant smirk on my face even if I wanted to. The growl she let out let me know she did not appreciate my response at all. _

"You're a new Wolf, you would not be able to take me on"

"Your blood in my mouth said otherwise"

_What the hell is wrong with me, I'm trying to make an amends not make things worse._

"That's a lot of confidence saviour"

"…So, are we good?"

"We're good. I just need a bit of time to adjust and get over the fact you didn't come to me first. I understand why you didn't but I'm still hurt, I'll get over it. Plus, I'm still a little angry that you attacked me and cause such damage. So, my pride is a bit wounded. Oh, and I just want to make clear you maybe my friend but these woods are mine, you are in my territory. Remember that the next time"

"It _was _your woods"

"Emma_" she tries to give me a warning, giving me a look to let me know she was being serious, and I follow it up with my own look. Letting her know that I to was serious, it was as if the wolf in me had to let her know I was standing my ground. That I was very willing to fight for what I believed was mine, which makes no sense, as it should be her woods. She has been running in Storybrooke's woods longer than I have, these woods have been her's for years. Nevertheless, the Wolf in me did not care about any of these facts. For this reason, I know I need to leave, I want to leave here knowing I made some progress. _

"Anyway, I should go I've been here longer than I intended to"

She doesn't respond, and I stand up getting ready to leave. However, I couldn't leave without asking her the question that has been nagging me the whole time.

"What did you mean when you said Granny was right?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Can you just tell me"

"I told her about your reaction to Regina, and how you're so quick to protect her. She just cleared a few things up for me. Trust me I didn't want to believe what she said, but the way you responded to just my words about Regina I know that she was right"

"Right about what?"

"That's not a conversation for today"

"Why can't you just tell me"

"Something tells me you're not ready to hear what I have to say"

_She walked to the door, opening it waiting for me to leave. _

_Deciding to let the situation go, something telling me that I may not like what she had to say. I make my way out the door._

"Will I see you in the woods tonight?"

"Emma, I don't think it's best we see each other this full moon. Especially with what happened yesterday, we don't want a repeat"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, see you later?"

"Of course"

_I give her a small smile and she mirrored it, and we both make our way back into the Diner._

"You two are finally done talking?"

"Yes Granny" The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Good. Now you can get back to work"

_Once Ruby went back to work I ordered my regular, and it was only once I was done eating did I look at my phone. I had several missed calls and messages from both David and Regina. Messages that I refused to read, not feeling up to talking to anyone, especially Regina with how confused I'm feeling at the moment. I just concluded the reason David was messaging me was because I had been away from the station for several hours, and Regina wanted to know I was OK. _

_Leaving the Diner after deciding I had spent too much of my day in that place. I leave to make my way back to the station. However, as soon as I leave Grannies, the person I have been avoiding decided now would be a great time to show up._

"Emma"

"Hook"

"I'm surprised to see your alive Swan, I have been calling you for weeks. You've been ignoring my calls" The irritation was clear in his voice.

_I really don't feel like dealing with him on top of everything else. Doesn't he understand that I need space, he's always trying to suffocate me with his clinginess. _

"Killian, you know I need my space right now"

"How much space do you need?! It just seems like you're trying to avoid me at this point, you're not at your apartment anymore, you're not at your parents' house, and you're never at Regina's when I go there"

"You went to the mansion? Why? You know Regina does not want you there"

"Yeah I wonder why?"

"What are you implying?"

"It seems Regina wants to keep us apart"

"What?" _I can't help but laugh at his words._

"You're living with her, no one sees you anymore, I don't see you anymore, she's clearly trying to keep you to herself. She doesn't want us to be together, can't you see that Emma?"

"Regina tolerates you because of me, she actually cares about my happiness"

"I care about your happiness Emma"

"Then why can't you just be patient with me?"

"I have been. Maybe If you cared about my feelings and my happiness you would be living with me and not Regina"

"You know Regina is helping me with something, which is why I'm staying with her and Henry, I told you this"

"No, you have only told me bits and pieces, you refuse to tell me everything. I don't even know why I'm wasting my time"

_I can't lie, him calling me a waste of time hit a nerve. _

"You know what, fuck you"

"Emma-"

"No, if I'm a waste of your precious time leave. Go. You don't have to stay in Storybrooke, get on your ship and leave"

"You know what, maybe I will leave!"

"You can't even trust me! Your so concerned about what I'm doing with Regina; my friend, my son's mother, and how she is ruining our relationship. Well guess what you did that yourself. Regina is and will always be a part of my life and if you can't handle that then leave. I'm dating you not Regina yet you act like it's the other way around"

"Whatever Emma, I'm done with this. Come find me when you know what you want"

_I watch as he walks away and I'm not sure if he just broke up with me. It feels like it, can't help the little piece of sadness that fills my heart. Why can't people just be patient, am I not good enough for him that he can't wait for me to sort this whole situation out. Apart of me _

_doesn't want to give hook up as he is the only person who has truly wanted me for years. That has fault for me in his own twisted weird way, even if it was only for a limited amount of time. I don't know if I'm upset that the relationship maybe over, or if I'm upset I'm going to lose the security the relationship provided. The safety it gave to the little orphan inside me, the little girl that just wants to be wanted by anyone. Wants to be someones light, and not always feel like I'm disposable. I know I should probably ensure this relationship is over for good. I know this relationship is not healthy, especially as I'm in it for the wrong reasons. Nevertheless, I know I won't do that, I know I will hold onto this none existent relationship until I'm ready to let go. For the first time since I suggested we go on a break I don't think there's anything to hold onto and that terrifies me. Even though I tell him not to worry about my feelings towards Regina he probably should._

**Regina's POV**

_It's been hours since I've seen or spoken to Emma. Ever since this curse we haven't spent this long away from each other, and this small fact has made me feel uneasy. If it wasn't for the blood bond we share I would have teared this town to shreds until I found where the blonde was. The fact that she didn't come home yesterday night only makes things worse. I haven't worried about another person who isn't Henry in years, I just don't understand why I decided to care for another person now. To make things worse that person had to be Miss Swan out of all people; the most reckless, insensitive person in this town. She's not been picking up my phone calls or answering my texts which makes me think; she is either avoiding me or something has happened. A small part of me hopes she is not avoiding me, as for the first time I am unaware of what I could have possibly done. _

_I've been looking for her for hours. As soon as I realised she was avoiding my texts and calls I made my way to the station only to find her not there. Of course, David didn't know where his own daughter was, I don't know why I even asked. So, I waited in her office, waiting for her to return from where ever she went. It was only until hours passed did I realise she was not coming back to the station, slightly irritated I even waited that long. Getting over my irritation, I checked other places I expected her to be such as; the mansion, Grannies, my vault, I even went to Hook's ship. Something I regret, having to hear the drunkard slur out that he should be the one sleeping with Emma, living with her, and how him, Emma, and Henry would make a great family. It took everything within me not to throw a fire ball at him, no one would know. I could have made it look like an accident, but Emma probably wouldn't want that. Once again, she has saved his life and he doesn't even know it. I just don't get it, why would you disappear at a time like this, it's wolves time. What if her transition was as bad as her first? What if she was in pain? What if she needed me, I wouldn't know. Not even my locating spell helped me find where she was; either because my emotions was messing with my magic or she didn't want to be found. I don't get it, why wouldn't she come home? _

_Before I could even try to answer the question, I hear the front door being opened before it was quickly shut. Without a second thought I use my magic to appear in front of her. _

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Hi. Before you yell at me can I at least get some clothes?"

Not responding, I keep my gaze above her shoulders and use my magic to give her clothes.

"Where have you been?"

"I was out"

_I couldn't help the patronising laugh that escaped my mouth._

"OK" _I turn around to make my way back into the kitchen. _

_She can be so annoying sometimes. 'I was out', of course you were 'out'. _

_When I realised she wasn't following behind me I turned around to face her again._

"Have I done something wrong? Did I do something to upset you_?" I couldn't help but ask, mother always said I could never do things right, that I'm a problem child, and everything bad that happened is my fault. _

"I've been up all night thinking what I've done wrong and I can't come up with anything"

"You haven't done anything wrong"

"So why didn't you come home? Why have you been ignoring my calls and texts?"

"Regardless of what you think Regina I am an adult, I don't have to tell you if I'm coming home"

_For the first time, I didn't know how to respond, I was shocked at her words and I know it was clear on my face. Where was all of this coming from?_

"I know you're an adult Emma"

"Are you sure? Because it seems like you want me to report to you 24/7"

"Emma, If I've done something wrong just tell me, I'm a big girl I can handle it. Rather than do whatever were doing right now. Because right now I don't understand where any of this is coming from, I'm not trying to control you or monitor you. I'm just trying to help you and make sure that your OK. Ensure that you're Safe. That's all I've been trying to do these past few months"

"I know"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Look it's not you it's me, you have done nothing wrong"

"Now you just sound like you're going to break up with me. You know you're not doing a great job of assuring me I haven't done anything wrong"

She takes several strides towards me and takes hold of my hands. I wanted to step away to put some distance between us, something telling me whatever she was about to say or do would change everything. Whether it would be for better or for worse I didn't know.

"You haven't done anything wrong Regina. I just needed some time to myself, I needed to think"

"You couldn't have told me that? I know you're not telling me the whole truth"

_She confirms what I already know when she doesn't respond. _

"Do you not trust me enough to tell me?"

"This is not about trust Regina. What I say could ruin everything we have built these past few years"

"Did you bring anyone else back from the past?"

"What? No, of course not"

"Then whatever you tell me will not ruin anything_" I tried to use a gentle voice but I know there was a hint of irritation present. I wish she would just tell me what is making her act this way. I know I probably shouldn't be reacting like this, it was only a few hours. However, I don't care in a few hours anything could have happened, especially in this town._

"So, you haven't be trying to avoid me"

_Her silence was enough to answer my question. I try to detangle our joint hands but she just tightened her hold._

"Regina, I fucked up. I really fucked up, and I just needed time to sort out my thoughts. I promise you did nothing wrong"

"I don't understand Emma"

"I know, and I'm sorry"

"Emma, you can tell me anything, I won't get angry or upset. I promise"

"It's not something that can just be said"

"Whatever it is, just trust me"

"OK" She whispered

_She releases her hold on my hands, and slowly brought her hands up to my face. Gently tracing my face with her fingers, she gave me an intense look as if she would find all her answers in my eyes. Her gaze moves to my lips, and my heart begins to race by this action alone. My heart was beating so fast if felt like it was trying to force it's way outside my chest. My heart was pounding so heard that I'm sure the sound was deafening to her ears._

_She leaned down towards me and I automatically leaned up towards her. It felt like forever before our lips touched, it was a soft kiss, nothing rushed. Her lips were soft and smooth, it was like nothing I had experienced before. She kisses me until I was breathless and panting, only then did she pull away. We look at each other intensely, and before I could process what just happened her lips were on mine again. This kiss was more passionate and heated than the first. Her tongue brushed over my bottom lip asking for access which I willingly granted. She threads her hands through my hair, while I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her impossibly closer. Pushing me against the nearest wall, her hands wondering over every curve of my body, and my body hummed in approval. _

_I tilted my head back giving her better access as she placed soft kisses on my neck. I let out an involuntary gasp which turned into a moan as she begins to nibble on the area below my ear. _

"Em-ma" _I moan her name out, not sure if I wanted her to stop or continue. _

She pulls away from me, fear clear in her eyes, and before she could act on this fear I pull her down to kiss me. As soon as our lips touch again that was enough to bring back her confidence. She lifted me up and I automatically wrapped my legs around her waist, as she lightly sucked my bottom lip between her teeth. The moan that escaped my mouth shocked me. I slowly begin to grind myself against her, a difficult task with the little space I had between the wall and her body.

It was only the sound of the doorbell ringing that caused us to slowly pull away from our passionate kiss.

"Ignore it" She tells me attacking my neck again.

"OK" _I whisper out, my voice not sounding like my own. _

_The doorbell rings again to our annoyance. _

"Ignore it" _She muffled against my neck, and the person continued to ring the bell._

"I can't. Whoever it is is not going anywhere"

Letting out a frustrated growl she slowly let me down, and I give an apologetic look. For the first time, I apart of me is angry at whoever interrupted us this time. I give Emma one last look before I walk towards the door. I let out a sigh before slowly opening the door.

"Regina"

"...Robin?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Don't be mad lol. I'm just using Robin as a means to an end, you will see what I mean by that in future chapters. For those who are freaking out, just know Robin will barely be in this story the same way Hook is barely in this story. On the bright side the kiss was real this time, no dreams lol.

In regards to when I will update: I will update whenever I can, I have a lot of work to do and semester has just started :(. *Sigh.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter ;P.


	20. Chapter 18

**Author's note:**

This update is a bit late, I was supposed to upload this two weeks ago I was just really busy. I had A LOT of work to do, then I got sick, then it was my birthday, I also stopped watching once upon a time a month ago as the writes have ruined my favourite characters, so I wasn't really up to writing anything.

Anyway, here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to apologise from now lol :P.

* * *

**Regina's POV**

_This can't be happening, it's not possible, I saw him cross the town line with his wife. How can he be here right now? Standing right in front of me? God, someone must actually hate me, whoever is in control of fate must hate me. As that is the only way to explain why Robin would turn up on my doorstep now. After all these months, he comes back now?! And where the hell is his wife? Why is he here? Yup, the universe definitely hates me, one would think I had a target on my back. _

_I know I should be happy he's here. I mean he's my soul mate and I should love him. I think I love him. I love him. God, I don't know what I feel right now._

"How? How are you here?"

"That's the first thing you say to me?" _He smiles showing off his dimples, and for the first time In months I don't feel myself swoon over them. Well I won't say it was the first time, I know I found him repulsive in the Enchanted forest. What happened between then and now? What changed? _

"I'm sorry. I'm just shocked. I don't understand how you we're able to cross the town line again"

"Gold helped me"

"Why? Gold doesn't help anyone but himself so why would he help you?"

"Shouldn't you just be happy I'm back"

"I am... It's just anything Gold gives comes with a price"

"He said it was free, there was no price"

"Are you sure? Did you sign anything?"

"Regina. Calm down"

"I'm calm"

_How calm can a person be when their soul mate turns up on their doorstep the moment you decide to kiss your best friend. I'm sure we would have done more than that if he had not turned up. Fuck. Why do I always manage to ruin everything?!_

"Clearly you want to know what happened" _He joked, and I couldn't help but mentally roll my eyes. This is not the time for jokes._

"Gold called me a week ago and said he found a way to get me back into Storybrooke, consequences free. He said something about owing you a favour, he didn't really go into detail. To be honest I didn't care why he was doing what he was, I was just happy he was helping me get back to you"

"What about your wife?"

"You don't have to worry about Marian anymore"

_Why do I feel like I've heard that before? _

_I know I should be happy he's back in town, but how can I be after what just happened between me and Emma. I'm sure I look flustered; lipstick smudged, looking a hot mess after the kiss me and Emma just shared._

"Are you not happy I'm back?"

"Of course I am" _Why did that feel like a lie? Maybe I just need to get over the shock then everything will go back to the way it was before he left. Before Marian came into the picture. _

"Are you with someone else?" _He questioned looking at my appearance, and my heart skipped a beat. I don't respond as I know Emma can hear everything that is being said, and I don't want to say anything until we talk about what just happened. _

"Regina, you're my soulmate and I'm yours"

"I know this Robin"

"We're meant to be together"

_He said those words as if he was trying to let anyone who was inside the mansion know this was a fact._ _Before I could respond he had closed the distance between us and his lips where on my own. I couldn't help but think about Emma's lips and how soft hers felt compared to his own, how much emotion was in the kiss we shared only a few seconds ago. How me and Emma's kiss felt so right, yet this one feels so wrong, and I can't help but feel confused because of this small fact._

_Robin is my soulmate, I should be happy he is back but a part of me is upset. Before I could dwell on this or respond to his kiss I was abruptly pulled away._

"Mine! She. Is. Mine" _Emma growled out._

_Before I could process anything, Emma had pulled me behind her and had her hand wrapped around Robin's throat._

"Emma! Emma, let him go"

_I grab hold of her extended arm as soon as I realised she wasn't going to let him go, using all my strength to pull her hand away from his neck. However, it was as if I wasn't here. Her hold only seemed to tighten with every tug I made, and with every movement Robin made to try and release himself from her hold._

"Emma!" _I could hear the panic in my voice. I looked at Robin and I could see if she squeezed any longer she would kill him. _

"Emma, stop! Stop!"

_Oh my God, she's going to kill him._

"Please!" _I was beyond hysterical at this point, whether that was because Emma was going to kill my soulmate, or because of what his death would do to her conscious I wasn't sure._

"Emma!"

_I watch in relief as Robin dropped to the floor in a coughing fit, kneeling down to his level I make sure he was OK. When I looked up I saw Emma was gone._

"What the hell Regina? What the hell was that" _He wheezed out._

"She didn't mean it" _I run my shaking hands through my hair to try and calm my racing heart. _

_I uses our blood bond to try and see if I could find where Emma went, and the only thing I got was she was not in the house. Once again my emotions was preventing me from pin pointing exactly where she was._

_I bring my hand to Robins neck and heal the damage Emma inflicted on him. Once he was fully healed I helped him stand on his feet._

"Regina, why did the saviour attack me?! What the hell is wrong with her? Her eyes changed colour, those black lines under her eyes, her teeth. She's. She's a monster"

"Don't call her that!"

"Regina did you just see what happened? We're you not the one fighting to remove her hold on my throat? Why was she even with you, in your house?"

"Robin, you've been gone, a lot has happened"

"Like the saviour becoming a monster?!"

"She's not a monster! She just snapped, ok. You don't understand, she didn't mean to hurt you, I know she didn't"

"And how do you know that?"

"Can we not have this conversation outside?"

_I look around to make sure no one was listening to our conversation or saw what just transpired. Once I was able to confirm the street was clear, I ushered him inside closing the door behind him. _

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on? After all she could have taken my life Regina"

"All you need to know is I'm handling it"

"That's it, that's all you're going to tell me?"

"I can't tell you more than that Robin"

"Regina, she tried to kill me"

"She didn't mean it"

"You don't know that"

"Just trust me"

_He gives me a look that told me he wasn't going to let the situation go. _

"Can we just focus on why you're here"

"… OK. I came here to talk about us"

"What about us Robin?"

"We're soulmates Regina, we're meant to be together"

"Robin, we've been through this, you have a wife. We decided it was best you stay with her, especially as her life was dependent on leaving Storybrooke"

"You don't have to worry about Marian, she won't be a problem"

"I don't understand"

"Just trust me, you asked me to trust you, now I'm asking you to do the same"

"What do you want from me Robin?"

"I want you. Us. We owe it to ourselves to try again Regina. Are you really going to let go of your happiness again? We've been given this chance to start again and we can't ignore that, we can't waste this chance"

_I can't help but feel conflicted, a part of me wants this second chance, this chance at happiness. After all he is my soulmate, I'm supposed to be with him, right? Tinkerbells fairy dust wanted us together, should I really ignore that? But then all I can think about is the amazing kiss me and Emma shared, it had so much passion, love? It was more than I could ever imagine a kiss to consist of. _

"Regina?"

"I don't know"

"Is this because of the saviour?"

_My silence was enough to answer his question._

"Isn't she with Hook? Whatever has gone on between the two of you isn't real, look at the way she was acting, that's not the real saviour. Whatever is wrong with her you can't put your happiness on hold for her"

_I know he is wrong in regard to the curse taking away the real Emma but I can't help but think maybe he is telling the truth. Maybe Emma kissed me because of this curse, maybe she's just confused, God how can I be so stupid. _

"I guess you're right"

"I know I'm right" _He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on my lips, and I couldn't help but feel upset that it felt nothing like the saviours. I couldn't help but feel dejected at this new revelation. Emma has never tried to kiss me before this curse, has never touched me the way she does now. Did she only kiss me because of this curse?_

"So are you going to give us a second chance"

_I nod in response, whether that was to his question or my own I didn't know._

"Good. I'll leave you now as I have to go and pick up Roland"

_He places a kiss on my cheek before leaving the mansion, and I can't help but feel like I've ruined this little family that me, Henry and Emma have created by that one decision alone. _

"God, I need a strong drink"

_Making my way to the kitchen, I pour myself a tall glass of red wine, taking a large gulp of the red substance. It wasn't long before I started aimlessly pacing up and down the kitchen, waiting for Emma to come through the door. Pouring myself another tall glass, once again I gulp the red liquid down my throat like it's water. Closing my eyes, I favour the warmth the red substance provides. _

"Regina"

_I quickly snap my eyes open to ensure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me._

"Emma" _I take cautious steps towards her as if I was approaching an injured animal, trying not to scare her off._

"Emma, where did you go? Why did you leave?"

"I went for a walk, I needed to cool off. I couldn't be here while he was here Regina"

"What happened? Why did you… What happened?"

"I don't know"

"I need more than that Emma" _I carefully take her hands into my own. _

"I don't know Regina! God, you smell like him, he's all over you" _She snatched her hands out of my own and ran them through her hair, and I couldn't help but be hurt by her actions even though I knew I had no right to be._

"Emma-"

"Are you going back to him?"

"I don't know"

"It's a simple question Regina. Are you going back?""

"I don't know"

"Don't lie to me!"

"Yes!... Yes. He wants us to be together. He's my soulmate Emma, I have a second chance at happiness. I can't ignore this chance"

"Do you even love him?"

"Of course I do! He's my soulmate, of course I love him, I'm supposed to love him Emma"

_Her eyes change from green to honey gold, and her teeth slowly extract from there hidden place, the black lines under her eyes contrasting with her pale skin. _

"You're mine Regina, not his, mine"

_She said it with such conviction that I didn't have a response._

"You kissed me" _She stepped closer to me cornering me between her and the kitchen counter._

"You kissed me first" _I know that was a childish response but that was all I could think of._

"It doesn't matter, what matter is you kissed me back. Did that kiss me nothing to you? Nothing at all?"

"Of course it did"

"Did you kiss me out of pity?"

"You know I didn't"

"I'm not so sure" _She pushes herself away from me, turning her back to me. _

"Why would you even think that?"_ I bring my hand to her arm, turning her around to face me._

"Then why are you going back to the forest boy?"

"He's my soulmate"

"What, because some stupid pixie dust told you so?"

"You don't know how magic works Emma"

"Clearly neither do you as you're seeming to forget the fact Gold brought him back Regina. Gold. The Dark One"

"Robin said there was no price to pay"

"Bullshit, there is always a price, just because he doesn't pay the price doesn't mean someone else won't. You taught me that Regina, not anyone else, you. So, I find it funny you're so quick to ignore this because it's Robin, why do you seem to always turn a blind eye when it comes to him?"

"I didn't plan for any of this to happen Emma, I didn't plan for him to come back, to come here and ask us to be together again. He shouldn't have been able to come back, but he is here now. What did you want me to do? Did you want me to give up on my chance to be happy again?"

_She lets out an emotionless laugh._

"So you kissed me because I was the next best thing, you couldn't kiss him so you kissed me instead"

"What?! Of course not, you're not making any sense. He's my soulmate Emma"

"So that's what it always comes down to, him being your soul mate? He's married Regina, but I guess because he's your soulmate that doesn't matter. It doesn't matter who gets hurt as long as you get your happiness"

"You know that's not true"

"Do I?"

"He's only married because you brought his wife back! Plus, he said-"

"Not to worry about Marian, right? You know what? I'm done with this conversation"

_She turned to leave, and I knew she wasn't making her way to her bedroom._

"Fine. Go. Run, it's what you do best"

"I'm going to leave now before I say something I'll regret or do something I can't take back"

"What? Like you did to Robin?"

_As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. I know Emma would never hurt me, I knew that before the curse and I know that now. I know what I said hurt her even if she would never admit it._

"I would never hurt you Regina, I thought you knew that"

_Before I could tell her that I did know that and that I was sorry, she was gone._

**Emma's POV**

_She really thinks I could hurt her? All this time I thought she trusted me with her life, her safety, only to find out she doesn't. It hurts. _

_God, I hate him! I hate that stupid ungrateful bastard! Everything has fallen apart because of him. Why did he have to come back? It's not fair. And Regina just takes him back just like that, as if he hasn't caused her enough heart break. All because he is her 'soulmate' she gives all his bullshit a pass. I'm sure if he could have both his wife and Regina at the same time he would. _

_Fuck his stupid none existent honour, fuck this town, fuck magic, and fuck Gold. I should have killed him, I should have kept going until I hear his heart stop, until it was none existent, saviour be damned. Plus, I haven't been the 'saviour' in a long time. _

_How dare he touch her, come back after she had moved on. How could he be so selfish! I can't believe he convinced Regina to get back with him with that soulmate bullshit. He wasn't preaching that when he left a few months ago. All the progress me and Regina made with this curse, our friendship, and our relationship has been ripped to shreds all because of him. The kiss we had means nothing because he is here. She is mine, supposed to be with me, but she is going to be with him. I love her, but she is with him. Fuck. I love Regina Vivian Mills, and she will never know, or she just wouldn't care. _

_He doesn't even know the real Regina Mills. Does he even know she has a middle name? Or other basic things, like the fact she is ticklish; loves Disney films; is an amazing singer; and loves to read. Does he know all of her, not just her light, heroic, good side, but her darker side. I know all these things, I know Regina yet she chose him, and it hurts. It hurts so bad, it feels as though what Is left of my heart has been shattered beyond repair. How can she kiss me then only seconds later kiss him? I don't understand. I love her and I am being punished because I either didn't say it fast enough or say it out loud. Well I may have said it out loud but she didn't hear me. Why does this shit always happen to me, why can't I be the one getting their happy ending for once. _

_Picking up my phone I call the one person I trust to listen to me and not judge my situation._

"…Ruby"

"Emma?"

_As soon as her voice came through the phone, all the tears I was holding started to come down my face like a waterfall_

"R-Ruby. I know you need time. But. I. I need you. She went back to him. I don't know what to do"

"Emma calm down. Where are you?"

"In my apartment"

_Her saying that she loves Robin plays on repeat in my mind, it doesn't matter that my lie detector went off when she said those words. My heart doesn't care whether she was telling the truth or not, all my heart understands is she said she loved him and not me. It doesn't matter that I know that her kisses were genuine; that every gasp and moan was real; that every grind of her hips was real; that the smell of her arousal was real, her telling me she loved Robin erases it all._

"Emma?"

_I lift my head up to find the tall brunette at the foot of my bed. How she got into my apartment and into my bedroom without me letting her in or me hearing her come in I don't know. What I do know is I look a mess; eyes puffy and red, tear streaks staining my face._

"Oh, Emma what happened?" _She said while taking off her shoes before climbing into my bed. _

_Not responding I burst out in tears, fresh tears falling down my face. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like there was something trapped in my throat and it was preventing oxygen entering my body. _

_She pulled me into hug me and it only made me cry harder. It felt as it the tears would never end, like this feeling would never go away. I have never felt such heart ache in my life. _

"Emma, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's happened?"

"He. He's back Ruby"

"Who?"

"Robin. He's back and he's ruined everything! I loved her and he took her from me. She. She was mine Ruby. She was mine"

"I'm so sorry Emma"

"Why… Why does it hurt so bad?"

"You're a wolf now Emma, we feel things more than normal people do, and the fact that you're a Hybrid I'm sure that also makes your emotions heightened"

"It fucking sucks"

"I know"

"I want to kill him Ruby. I want to rip his throat out… I almost did, I almost killed him. If it wasn't for Regina he would be dead"

"Emma, you don't mean that"

"The thing is, I do Ruby. If it wasn't for Regina he would be dead. I just don't understand; can't she see he's playing with her emotions?! She's so caught up in this fairy dust soulmate crap that she can't even see that"

"Regina has been through so much, she probably thinks this is her last chance at happiness. Now me saying that doesn't mean I'm siding with her decision, personally I think she can do better"

"I hate him"

"You can't kill him Emma"

"I know. He's Regina's 'happiness', I know if I love Regina I should want her to be happy. Even if it's not with me, It's just hard"

"No one said it would be easy, and those who say it is, their lying"

"Right now, I can't think like that, I'm not ready to be happy for her. I love Regina and I don't want her to be with anyone else, but she doesn't want me… How I'm I going to continue living with her if she starts seeing him again?"

"That might not be the safest option for you anymore. You might have to move back here"  
"I'm not ready to leave, but you might be right"

"Just think about it"

"I will… Thanks for coming Rubes"

"You don't have to thank me Emma, I'll always be here for you. Forever and always, no matter what"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Don't panic, still Swan Queen, I don't plan on writing many Outlaw Queen scenes. I will be writing Robin the same way I write Hook, barely existent. Especially, as I hate Outlaw Queen, so writing Robin in any scene at all is a challenge for me.

Moving on to more important things, my exams are coming up again :'( so I don't know when the next update will be. However, I will give you a small preview of the next chapter; Emma and Ruby will be running together in their wolf form the next chapter.

Sorry for any mistakes, I am proof reading this at 6am in the morning and I haven't slept because I stayed up to write this chapter, so please review :).


End file.
